Romeo y Cenicienta
by Gatt-chan
Summary: Zelda y su hermana menor Tetra han quedado bajo el cuidado de su abuelo Daphnes. Link es un huérfano que cuando cumpla mayoría de edad será expulsado del orfanato. El abuelo le da trabajo al joven, y una nueva aventura llena de MUCHA comedia inicia...WII!
1. Chapter 1

**Gatt**: -Ok, se que dije que escribiría acerca de los juegos de Zelda utilizando mis propios personajes, pero tenía esta idea desde hace bastante rato… Me había prometido a mi misma que no pondría nada de mis escritos en Internet hasta que supiera de la trama de tLoZ: Skyward Sword, pero… ¡Gracias Nintendo, por siempre tratar de sacarnos canas con tus juegos, y gracias Shigeru Miyamoto, por guardarte para ti solito toda la información sólo para volvernos locos cada vez que diriges un juego nuevo, estúpido japonés loco de remate! ¡Y por cierto, quisiera saber qué demonios te fumas cada vez que vas a una conferencia a hablar de tus creaciones, porque nunca dices nada útil excepto para qué consola nueva va a salir!... Diablos, me estresé tanto que ahora me duele la cabeza… Necesito un café… Como sea, disfruten esta locura que parece que escribí bajo un puente mientras me inyectaba droga-.

**Capítulo 1**

La joven rubia suspiró mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la limusina y acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana menor, que dormía sobre sus rodillas. Sin darse cuenta recordó lo que le había obligado a encontrarse en tan lujoso auto, de camino a la mansión de su abuelo. La palabra "huérfanas" resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez_. "Si tan solo no hubiesen tomado ese avión, si tan solo los hubiese convencido de quedarse en Año Nuevo…"_ se repetía a si misma mentalmente. No podía llorar… No podía quejarse… Ella era la hermana mayor: si se mostraba débil ante los demás, ante su hermana, ¿qué clase de esperanza brindaría?... Debía ser fuerte por las dos, aunque precisamente ella fuera la más vulnerable.

**-Señorita Zelda, ya casi llegamos…-** le dijo el chofer. Ella, despertándose de sus ensoñaciones, asintió en agradecimiento. Entonces, su hermana se removió un poco antes de abrir los ojos, levantándose con un gran bostezo:

**-Diosas, dormí como un tronco y ahora me duele la espalda… ¿Pasó algo interesante?-** preguntó la niña, estirando sus brazos perezosamente y frotándose los ojos.

**-Nada de nada, Tetra… Ha sido un viaje largo, pero ya casi llegamos según el chofer-** le respondió Zelda. Sin aviso, su hermana menor básicamente saltó sobre ella para ver por la ventanilla:

**-¡Por Din! ¡Mira nada más esa casa! ¡Es enorme!-** exclamó Tetra, ignorando por completo el hecho de que le estaba sacando el aire a su hermana mayor. Cuando Zelda se disponía a reclamarle, se tomó la molestia de echar un vistazo también: era realmente una mansión enorme, pintada de blanco, con jardines verdes y frondosos árboles…

**-Hemos llegado a la mansión del Amo Daphnes, su abuelo…- **anunció el chofer mientras detenía la limusina frente a las escaleras de la entrada principal. Con un suspiro, Zelda se quitó a su hermana de encima y abrió la puerta, para luego bajarse. Subió los escalones y tocó a la puerta antes de que el chofer pudiera decirle que no se molestase. La puerta se abrió, y de allí salió un alto anciano barbudo de cabellos canosos, vestido elegantemente; se dedicaron una mutua sonrisa:

**-Mi querida nieta, Zelda… Cuánto has crecido-** le saludó el viejo, abrazando a la rubia con cariño.

**-Abuelo Daphnes, te extrañé mucho… Ha pasado tanto tiempo-** le dijo ella, devolviéndole el gesto.

**-Y miren nada más… Tú debes ser mi nieta Tetra: la última vez que nos vimos eras un bebé, así que seguro no lo recuerdas-** sonrió Daphnes, separándose de Zelda para saludar a la joven Tetra, quien lo miró de arriba abajo cruzándose de brazos.

**-Definitivamente mi memoria no llega hasta tanto, Abue…-** fue todo lo que dijo la niña antes de ofrecer su mano. Algo confundido, Daphnes la estrechó, pero con la misma sonrisa amable de antes.

**-Por favor pasen, no se queden allí en el frío: es cierto que ya se derritió la nieve, pero todavía sopla una brisa helada allí afuera-** ofreció el anciano, dando paso a sus dos nietas. Ambas muchachas entraron: lo siguiente en la lista del viejo anfitrión era enseñarles su nuevo hogar. _"Nuevo hogar…"_ pensó Zelda… otra del montón de palabras que debería recordar para más tarde, y que por ahora no significaban nada.

**-… Y éste es el jardín, que al igual que el resto de la casa pueden ir y venir a su antojo-** fue todo lo que escuchó la rubia antes de que su mente volviese bruscamente a este mundo. Más que un jardín, era como una pequeña pradera llena de flores radiantes y uno que otro enorme árbol, justo como en frente, pero más grande.

**-¡Perfecto! ¡Jugar al escondite aquí sí que será una verdadera aventura!-** se emocionó Tetra antes de salir corriendo directamente a uno de los árboles y escalarlo con suma habilidad. Daphnes no pudo evitar sonreír más ante la vitalidad de su pequeña nieta:

**-Es tan llena de energía… ¿Cuántos años tiene?-** preguntó animado el anciano.

**-Abuelo, si yo tengo 17, y ella es menor que yo por 5 años…- **le contestó Zelda, algo pendiente de que su pequeño diablillo de hermana no se cayera.

**-Entonces tiene 12… Maravilloso, la edad entre ser una niña y una mujer, un verdadero reto para cualquiera ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué cosas nuevas aprenderé con ustedes!-** se rió Daphnes.

**-Por las Diosas, Abuelo, tu sed de conocimiento nunca se seca; verdaderamente eres un erudito-** le felicitó la rubia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Tetra. Entonces ocurrió lo que más se temía: un paso en falso sobre una rama débil que se partió. Tetra caía. Zelda corrió para tratar de atraparla, pero estaba demasiado lejos para ella. Un relámpago verde la atrapó en pleno aire, y aterrizó grácilmente sobre el césped, con la niña en brazos. Los cabellos de color paja del joven salvador se agitaron con la brisa, y sus ojos azul eléctrico se posaron en la bastante sorprendida Zelda. Por un segundo cruzaron sus miradas.

**-¿Me dejas en el suelo, guapo?- **se burló Tetra, rompiendo el ambiente completamente.

-**¡Tetra, niña loca de remate, al menos agradece!-** le regañó la hermana mayor, echando chispas.

**-Le dije guapo, eso cuenta… Aunque no se necesita que me salven para verlo**- le guiñó el ojo.

**-Uhm… ¿Gracias?-** pronunció el muchacho, confundido, mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo.

-**De nada, sexy… ¿Los buenazos tienen nombre?-** se rió la jovencita, disfrutando de la cara de su hermana mayor, que básicamente la estaba decapitando con el pensamiento y se imaginaba a sí misma siendo tragada por la tierra de la vergüenza.

**-Me llamo Link…- **respondió tímidamente el chico, sacudiendo nerviosamente su camiseta verde.

**-¿Link qué? ¿Link Colirio?- **sonrió pícaramente la muchachita de doce años.

-**¿Colirio? ¿Por qué Colirio, Tetra?-** preguntó Daphnes, que había caminado hasta allí, y se divertía un mundo, mientras que Zelda prefería mil veces que se la tragase una tribu de pigmeos antes que esperar alguna ingeniosa pero vergonzosa respuesta de su hermana menor.

**- Porque verlo me refresca la vista-** contestó sinceramente Tetra, sin intimidarse por la presencia de su abuelo, y contestando como si fuera una pregunta tan sencilla como 2+2=4. _"Diosas, mátenme, mátenme y acaben de una vez con mi agonía"_ pensaba una y otra vez la pobre Zelda mientras el color llegaba a sus mejillas casi tan rápido como a Link, mientras Daphnes se reía del ingenio de su nieta.

-**En realidad, es Link Kokiri, y le he dado empleo en la mansión para ayudarlo con su situación económica, además de que asumí el cargo de tutor temporal-** explicó el viejo, secándose las lágrimas que le saltaban de la cara por tanta risa.

**-¿¡Es decir que nos veremos seguido?-** exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambas hermanas: una portando una sonrisa pícara al notar que el joven iba a ser la víctima constante de sus bromas verbales… la otra, asustada por notar el rostro de su hermanita… ya se imaginarán de quién era cada expresión. _"¡Diosas, olviden mi súplica anterior, acaben con este pobre antes de que sea tarde!"_ pensó Zelda.

**-Así es, Link es mi empleado número uno y es multiusos… Este jovencito puede hacer de todo, se los aseguro, y es un gran estudiante, así que es seguro que tú y él se llevarán genial, Zel- **aseguró el abuelo mientras daba palmadas cariñosas al muchacho y miraba a su nieta mayor.

**-No nos hemos presentado formalmente: Link Kokiri, a su servicio-** recordó el muchacho, extendiendo su mano: Zelda la estrechó apenada mientras Tetra le dedicaba una mirada de "Esto se pondrá bueno".

**-Zelda Hyrule, un placer conocerte… Y ésta es mi hermana, Tetra-** señaló la rubia a la niña con pena.

**-Y ahora que todo está en su lugar y ya conocieron toda la casa, ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos un descanso y merendamos algo? ¡Tenemos unos biscochos geniales que van perfectos con el té de limón bien calientito!-** sonrió animado Daphnes, frotándose las manos por el frío de la recién comenzada primavera. Link y Zelda intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada, mientras Tetra le guiñaba un ojo a su abuelo con complicidad: algo le decía a ese par que definitivamente ese año estaría interesante.

**-_-_-_Fin del Capítulo_-_-_-**

**Gatt**: -¡Ok, se que está bien corto, pero es como una especie de prólogo, así que se la aguantan!¿Quieren más? Avisen con reviews, porque si no, ahí se queda nomás… Por cierto, quiero aclarar algo: dependiendo de mi humor, así escribo, pero podría decirse que tengo dos formas a las que cariñosamente he nombrado como "Gatt" y "Nightmare Knight", de cortito "NK". No se sorprendan si a veces escribo divertido o…-

**NK:** -Deprimente y oscuro como la noche sin Luna, que acongoja los corazones de los poetas con el lastimero aullido de la brisa de invierno, que silba entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles marchitos y…-

**Gatt: **-¡Oh, cállate NK, vas a matar a alguien con tu poesía que parece sacada de una "Guía de cómo hablar Emo para Dummies"! ¡Eres tan deprimente que provocarás suicidios masivos!-

**NK**: -Y tu provocarás infartos con tu comedia y situaciones extrañas, das demasiada risa, necesitas algo que llegue a sus corazones, no que les haga enseñar los dientes como caballos-

**Gatt:** -Y tú debes dejar de ser tan sentimental y lúgubre, o les harás llorar y no podrán leer-

**NK:** -Inmadura sin sentido de la poesía…-

**Gatt: **-Emo sin vida y medio muerto-

(Por razones de no querer aburrir a los lectores, se dejará esta discusión en este punto: por favor, no se preocupen, sí se cayeron a golpes, pero estamos seguros que podrán escribir desde el hospital… dejen comentarios, buenos o malos; a ambas personalidades les importa un pepino, pero bueeeeno…..)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gatt:** -Quién lo diría, estoy de regreso y al parecer lo que escribí medio gustó, así que de nuevo estoy enfrascada en esta porquería…-

**NK:** -Lo que TÚ haces es porquería, YO escribo arte…

**Gatt:** -Sí claro, y mi maestro de karate era Chuck Norris…-(¡sarcasmo masivo, alerta de pelea!)

**NK:** -… No sabes cuánto te odio…-

**Gatt: **-Y tú no sabes cuánto ME adoro, ¡así que traga duro, chico EMO!-

**NK: **-Empieza a escribir ya o te juro que te leeré mi poesía sobre un chico con Síndrome de Down que ama a una vieja con Mal de Parkinson gracias a un perro callejero en silla de ruedas-

**Gatt:** -¡Si haces eso, la mitad de cada cerebro de nuestros pocos lectores se va a fundir, y la otra mitad quedará con daños más irreparables que los que causan los Rick Roll'd! ¡No te atreverías!-

**NK: **-_"Paco era un perrito que le faltaban dos patas, que comía basura y olía a pis de ratas… Pero la anciana tenía temblequera, y lo quería de igual manera…"-_

**Gatt: -**¡Dios mío, NOS QUEMMMA! ¡IT BUUURNS! - (Referencia al Señor de los Anillos y CD-i)

(Por razones obvias, la poesía de NK jamás llegará a sus oídos, no se preocupen… En cuanto a Gatt, necesitó de escuchar la música clásica de Litz durante un par de horas para reponer su compostura y no matar a su otra personalidad con una cuchara… Así es, se puede apuñalar con cucharas, sólo que se tarda más que usando objetos punzo penetrantes… Por favor, no lo intenten con sus otras personalidades, hermanitos, padres, profesores, bravucones, furcias de colegio, etc., porque perderán la paciencia; es mejor usar la sierra eléctrica o la podadora… Gracias)

**Capítulo 2**

El silencio… incómodo, indeseable, pero sobre todo… silencioso. La mejor palabra para describir al silencio es "silencioso". Había mucho de ese famoso silencio mientras merendaban los mencionados biscochos con te de limón calientito… silencio y azúcar iban de la mano: por cada minuto de silencio, un terrón de azúcar caía en la taza de Link. Cuando estaba nervioso, comía como si hubiese estado en ayunas por un año… Y es que, ¿cómo no estarlo cuando los ojos de todos estaban posados en él?. _"Maldita sea, que alguien diga algo, es exasperante, ¡Por el Amor de Nayru!"_ pensó el muchacho.

-**Entonces… ¿Por qué necesitas un empleo, Link? Digo, si no te molesta contestar…**- le preguntó Zelda. Por supuesto: de todas las personas en Hyrule que podían romper el silencio, tenía que ser la rubia de ojos azules como el cielo de verano… ¿Por qué se sentía de alguna forma tan incómodo con ella?... Las Diosas definitivamente tenían algo contra él ese día.

**-No me molesta en absoluto tu pregunta, tranquila… Lo que sucede es que estoy ahorrando para alquilar algún apartamento hasta que mis hermanos salgan del orfanato o yo pueda sacarlos de allí-** dijo Link, mintiendo en la parte de que no le molestaba… _"Chicas=incómodo… Incómodo=preguntas… Conclusión: Chicas=preguntas incómodas"_ pensó rápidamente.

-**¿Orfanato? ¿Eres huérfano?- **inquirió la muchacha, con rostro preocupado. Link se atragantó con el biscocho remojado. Tosió como loco, pero ahogó las ganas de una mala contesta con un sorbo de té. Diosas, no debió hacer eso: estaba demasiado dulce…

-**Algo así… Cuando mi madre murió, papá cayó en la depresión a pesar de que era un buen hombre… Ahora está en la cárcel, enfrentando una pena de 25 años por robo, posesión de drogas y lavado de dinero-** respondió, mirando el mantel con tal de evitar los ojos de Zelda.

**-Debe ser horrible… Siento mucho haber hecho esas preguntas-** se disculpó la rubia. ¿Qué más podría salir mal, por las Diosas?.

-**Está bien, es mejor que lo sepas ahora que después… El Señor Daphnes ha sido muy amable por contratarme, y el trabajo no es tan duro, así que pronto podré arreglármelas solo-**. Silencio otra vez; mucho más profundo que antes, igual de fastidioso.

-**No te sientas mal, guapo… Los míos están muertos también, y estoy segura de que podrás lograr lo que quieres… Ahora, volviendo al tema sobre los hermanos, ¿Cuántos tienes?-** inquirió Tetra.

**-Dos hermanos: "Toon" Link, y Aryll… Son mellizos-** respondió velozmente el rubio antes de que se notara su mal humor por sacar a flote el tema de su padre…_ "Ese desgraciado, le importamos tan poco que se metió en todos esos problemas"_ gruñó en su mente.

**-¿"Toon" Link? No me digas que ese es su nombre…-** se sorprendió la niña. ¡Al fin, una pregunta no tan nociva como las otras!.

-**Le decimos "Toon" de cariño porque él y yo somos parecidos, y es como una caricatura mía… Su nombre real es Link Outset Kokiri, al igual que el mío es Link Ordon Kokiri… No sé en qué estaban pensando nuestros padres-** suspiró, para luego acabarse su té. Pudo ver las ganas de aguantar la risa de Tetra, y la pena de Zelda… ¡Diosas, SÍ que podía ser peor!. Se levantó con cuidado, y con un movimiento de cabeza se excusó para retirarse: necesitaba ir al baño y lavarse la cara.

"_de acuerdo Link, mantén la calma: son sólo dos chicas… Una que no deja de soltar la lengua, y otra que pregunta demasiado… Si puedes sobrevivir a la escuela, puedes con esto"_ se repetía mientras se echaba agua fría encima para refrescarse, a pesar de que era primavera y aún hacía frío. ¿A quién engañaba? Apenas si podía mantener una conversación con ellas sin que le lastimaran o lo hicieran sentir raro: ¡Zelda nomás tenía que mirarlo para que un extraño malestar en el estómago le viniese encima!. Estaba condenado, simplemente CONDENADO, porque no podía renunciar a su trabajo… Además, no podía rendirse, no así de fácil: necesitaba el dinero, y nada lo detendría para conseguirlo… ¡Sí, podía hacerlo! ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tan mal podrían ponerse las cosas?.

**-¿Link, estás allí?-** le preguntó la voz de Zelda al otro lado de la puerta. _"Demonios, debo dejar de hacerme esa maldita pregunta…"_ pensó el muchacho mientras se secaba la cara con velocidad.

**-Sí, estoy aquí… ¿Necesita algo, señorita Zelda?-** inquirió, abriendo la puerta y quedando cara a cara.

**-Trátame de tú, tranquilo… Y dime Zelda, o Zel si quieres-** le dijo ella, algo apenada.

**-Muy bien, reformulo la pregunta: ¿Necesitas algo, Zelda?-** le preguntó Link, algo fastidiado.

**-Quiero que sepas que yo también estoy algo… incómoda con todo esto, y no te preocupes, haré lo que pueda respecto a mi hermana-**.

Increíble: el joven estaba definitivamente seguro de que nadie era capaz de ver a través de su máscara de educación, ¡pero Zelda pudo atravesar con facilidad esa mentira bien disimulada como si se tratara de papel de baño mojado!... ¿A qué venía esa comparación tan extraña?... Diosas, esa chica SÍ que lo alteraba demasiado para su gusto.

**-Mira, no es nada personal ni por el estilo, pero de verdad quiero evitarme el tener que tratar con ustedes dos: no sé cómo le hacen, pero me ponen demasiado nervioso, y no tengo tiempo para andar con juegos raros-** se le escapó. Ups… todo el enojo acumulado por tanto rato, descargado en la nieta de su jefe… Mala idea, MALISIMA idea.

**-¿Juegos raros? ¡Yo solo intento ser amable! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué hice que parece que me odias, aunque no te dicho nada?-** le reclamó Zelda, enojada y con el tono de voz firme y alto.

**-¡Ya te dije que no es nada personal, o por lo menos no contigo! ¡Tu hermana es solo un piojo fastidioso que no deja de acosarme, y no llevamos de conocernos ni un día!-** le respondió furioso.

-**¡Admito que no es la persona más agradable del mundo ahora, pero no es tan mala! ¡Simplemente te eligió como blanco de bromas! ¡No es un piojo!-**

**-Tienes razón… ¡Es una garrapata que se hincha de orgullo metiendo a los demás en situaciones que son graciosas para los demás pero no para los afectados!-**

**-Mi hermana no es… De acuerdo, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, sí puede ser una garrapata…-**

**-¿Ves? ¡Por favor, sólo déjame hacer mi trabajo!-** le rogó. Increíble, podía verlo en la cara de Zelda: ¡Se lo estaba pensando!. Ese extraño y molesto sentimiento llamado culpa le llegó al corazón como un choque eléctrico._ "Oh diablos, no debí hablarle así… ¿Qué me pasa?"_ se regañó a sí mismo al notar el abrumador peso de la conciencia sobre él.

**-Oye, perdona, yo… No quería decirte nada de esa forma, yo sólo…-** se comenzó a disculpar, pero ella le miró de nuevo con esos ojos azules como el cielo, lo cual le hizo callar.

**-No, tienes toda la razón… Ya tienes bastantes problemas, y lo menos que necesitas es que mi hermana y yo te compliquemos más la vida; trataré de no hablarte a menos que sea necesario, y me encargaré de mi hermana… Es lo menos que puedo hacer-** le dijo Zelda con rostro de piedra. _"Diosas, y yo creí que mi Pokerface era buena" _se dijo mentalmente. Asintió y trató de marcharse inmediatamente: si antes era incómodo con la "Zelda amable", "Zelda fría" era peor que comer arroz con palillos.

Simplemente deseaba ir a dar una vuelta y visitar a sus hermanos como siempre hacía, y quizás pasar por el club de esgrima para caerse a espadazos o echar una ojeada a la biblioteca y leer cuentos infantiles a los niños del orfanato. Mientras hacía una lista mental de lo que quería hacer, ya había llegado a la cochera, donde su fiel motocicleta roja y negra con detalles blancos se encontraba estacionada. El modelo de moto "Epona" era viejo, pero Link la mantenía en muy buen estado y con constante mantenimiento y modificaciones beneficiosas.

El hermoso ronroneo del motor le calmó los nervios mientras abría la puerta de la cochera con el control remoto, para luego salir disparado: la puerta la cerraría otro, no estaba de humor para ello. Adoraba el viento y la velocidad como un niño a los caramelos. Pronto ya no había ni rastro de la mansión, y el joven se movía con facilidad por las calles, dejando todos sus problemas atrás. ¿Ciudad? ¿Quién la necesitaba cuando se vivía en un pueblo tan genial como ese, un punto intermedio entre lo rural y la vida citadina?. _"Me río en la cara de los capitalinos: ha, ha, y más ha"_ pensó mientras bajaba la velocidad y se estacionaba frente a la biblioteca pública. Buscó algún libro en la sección de infantiles, lo registró con la encargada y reanudó su marcha, hacia el orfanato.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Dime Zel, sobre qué hablaste con Link que pareces un cadáver?-<strong> le preguntó Tetra a su hermana mayor mientras la observaba desempacar ropa de la maleta de viaje. Ella le dedicó una mirada de "Si me hablas te arranco la lengua"… La niña sólo suspiró: conocía demasiado bien a Zelda como para saber que no era capaz de lastimarla, pero esas miradas suyas le helaban la sangre hasta al más valiente.

**-¿Discutieron feo, me equivoco?-** preguntó. Ups… tocó un nervio sensible en el ajetreado cerebro de Zelda, quien casi se cae de cabeza en el montón de ropa por desempacar.

**-Sí Tetra, discutimos: al parecer, está tan sensible como una chica en pleno desarrollo hormonal, y mi sola presencia le irrita… ¡Ahora, deja de ser tan acosadora con tus preguntas, o te juro que te hago tragar mis botas de invierno!-**. Diosas, jamás había visto a su hermana tan fuera de quicio, y jamás la había escuchado hablar así de ruda… _"Link logró en un día lo que yo no he logrado en toda mi vida… Nota personal: felicitar a Link" _pensó Tetra, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Qué fastidio… Ahora tengo un rival: tendré que esforzarme más si quiero conservar mi empleo-** murmuró, pero aún así Zelda le escuchó. Gracias a las Diosas Tetra logró esquivar la bota de invierno que casi se le estampa en la cara.

**-Créeme, ya eres una garrapata…-** le gruñó su hermana mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza para mirarla, como en las películas de terror. Tetra no pudo aguantar el miedo y salió de la habitación de Zelda para meterse en la suya, justamente al otro extremo del pasillo. _"Por Din, ¡Que miedo da Zel cuando está enojada!... ¡Voy a prestarle atención a ese Link, es todo un Maestro!"_ pensó la niña con estrellitas en los ojos de la ilusión. Simplemente genial: casa nueva, vida nueva, meta nueva. Se estaba poniendo demasiado interesante como para que la pequeña rubia pudiera resistirse a ser la espectadora número uno: cualquier chico capaz de sacar a su inmutable y madura hermana de sus casillas merecía especial cuidado y atención de su parte… _"Me pregunto cómo será ese tal Toon…" _se preguntó a sí misma con una sonrisa maliciosa estilo "El Grinch"… ¡Oh, definitivamente se pone buena la cosa!.

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -Ah, qué bien se siente poder tener tanta participación en este capítulo… Ese Link me da mucho de qué escribir-

**Gatt**: -¡Emo loco de remate, un capítulo tan bueno desperdiciado en tu deprimente forma de escribir!-

**NK**: -Ya te dije que es arte, y tú también tuviste un par de ocasiones intercaladas para meter tu basura de comedia sin sentido-

**Gatt**: -El próximo va a ser al revés, te lo aseguro… ¡La comedia PREVALECERÁ SOBRE EL DRAMA! ¡MWAHAHAHA! ¡Caerás ante el poder de la risa!-

**NK**: -Sí claro, y mi padre es Shakespeare…- (Oh Dios, sarcasmo masivo otra vez… Alerta de pelea)

**Gatt**: -Pues entonces dile que Romeo y Julieta apesta, y Hamlet necesitaba un psiquiatra urgentemente-

**NK**: -¿Osas burlarte de uno de los más grandes escritores de la antigüedad?-

**Gatt: **-No solo eso, sino que también me burlo de sus personajes mariquitas de español retorcido ¡Con razón se caían todos a golpes, no se entendían nada de nada!-

**NK**: -Pedazo de inculta sin sentido del gusto-

**Gatt**: -Oh pardiéz, me habéis ofendido en lo más profundo de mi alma, y sangran mis costados con el dolor de mi corazón ¿Podré hallar cura en mis nudillos, cuando rompan vuestros huesos faciales?-

**NK**: -¿Qué qué? ¿Qué rayos dijiste?-

**Gatt: **-¡Que te voy a partir la cara, a lo Jackie Chan!-

(NK realmente salió bastante golpeado de ésta, pero no se preocupen, podrá escribir más o menos… En cuanto a Gatt, le hemos puesto en confinamiento por un rato y una camisa de fuerza para que no se suelte y le saque las tripas a su contraparte, así que no se preocupen. Por favor, dejen reviews, buenos o malos, a ambas personalidades les empieza a gustar leer sus opiniones, ya sea para hinchar su ego, o para mejorar en su forma de escribir. Gracias)


	3. Chapter 3

**NK**: **-** Oh no, no, no, no y NO… Demonios que no, y no me hagas soltar una palabrota… ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar contigo, de todas las personas, en un nuevo capítulo?-

**Gatt**: -Porque soy genial, ¡DUH!... Además, ¿con quién más vas a escribir un Fanfic? ¿La abuela de Tarzán, Obama y Chuck Norris?- (¡Más sarcasmo masivo, alerta de pelea!)

**NK**: -Sí, y la corrección ortográfica por Jackie Chan y Will Smith…-

**Gatt**: -No te olvides de la Reina "Duracell" de Inglaterra, que dura y dura y dura, hasta 8 veces más-

**NK**: -No sería mala idea, ¡si el escrito estuviera en inglés!-

**Gatt**: -¿Me vas a gritar, emo de pacotilla?¡En Guardia!- *saca una espada de Jedi*

**NK**: -¡Por Narnia, y por C.S. Lewis!- *saca otra espada Jedi*.

(No sabemos muy bien cómo terminaron las espadas Jedi en medio de esto, y segurito George Lucas nos meterá en problemas… Y ni hablar de Disney, gracias al copyright sobre los derechos de Narnia y la abuela de Tarzán; de alguna forma nos demandarán, sin mencionar que aún no sabemos por qué NK sacó el tema a colación… Lo que sí es seguro, es que debimos pagarle a Yoda para que saliera de su retiro y detuviera la épica batalla con la Fuerza, además de que tuvimos que llamar a Aslan para que les diera uno de sus sermones acerca de que las personalidades se deben llevar bien entre ellas y bla ba bla. No se preocupen, todo bajo control. Gracias)

**Capítulo 3**

**-¡Toon, Link vino! ¡Apúrate, que va a comenzar a leer!-** decía una y otra vez la niña rubia de ojos cafés, saltando de felicidad mientras sacudía a su perezoso hermano gemelo para que se levantase. Sinceramente, ella no sabía por qué su hermano siempre tomaba una siesta alrededor de la hora de la merienda, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer?, descubrieron que era mejor dejarlo dormir.

**-Cinco minutos más, Aryll… Necesito… ZZZ…-** murmuró el chico, con los cabellos rubios intenso cayendo sobre su cara como una cortina para tapar la luz, lo cual le ayudó a empezar a roncar de vuelta.

-**¡Toon, después duermes a baba tendida! ¡LINK VINO, tontito!-** le sacudió más fuerte Aryll. Como si fuera una especie de código de computadora para reiniciar el formato, esas palabras cambiaron completamente la actitud floja de "Toon" Link, quien salió disparado como una botella de Cocacola a la que le echas un Mentos mientras la agitas. Suspirando con una sonrisa, Aryll avanzó por los pasillos y corredores del orfanato, hacia el patio de recreación, donde su hermano mayor siempre leía sus cuentos a todos los niños como caridad.

Link estaba sentado en una silla, en el medio de un círculo de chicos y chicas de todas las edades que esperaban ansiosos a que el joven abriera el libro y comenzara a leer. Aryll ubicó a su gemelo y se sentó junto a él. Link notó que todos estaban, así que comenzó con suma tranquilidad:

-**Erase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Una princesa muy bonita, la más bonita de todas: con largos cabellos como cascadas de oro, y ojos azules como zafiros… Pero la princesa no era feliz, porque un horrible monstruo la había secuestrado, porque quería un Poder Dorado que su familia tenía, y que ella dividió en ocho pedazos, para luego esconderlos por todo el reino-**. Silencio absoluto, pero no como el que lo hizo sentirse nervioso a la hora de la merienda: era un silencio distinto, el que hacen los niños cuando están tan interesados y enfrascados en algo que esperan con ansia casi asfixiante.

**-Pero no todo estaba perdido: mientras estaba encerrada, la princesa oyó rumores de los sirvientes del monstruo… Un valiente joven de túnica verde estaba recolectando los trozos del Poder Dorado, y quería rescatarla de su encierro, y lo estaba logrando a pesar de todas las horribles criaturas que se atravesaban en su camino-.** Un hermoso destello de esperanza apareció en los ojos de su público.

**-Después de muchos peligros, el joven de túnica verde consiguió el Poder Dorado, y estaba listo para enfrentarse al monstruo y salvar a la princesa… La Espada del joven chocó innumerables veces contra el tridente del monstruo, y la batalla fue terrible: muchas veces, el joven estuvo a punto de morir en su aventura, pero el monstruo era mil veces peor que todas esas ocasiones-.** Tensión en los músculos de los niños, asustados. Podía sentir que deseaban preguntarle qué pasaba a continuación. Sonrió.

**-Entonces, el joven de túnica verde usó el Poder Dorado, y clavó su Espada en el monstruo por última vez, derrotándolo, pero no matándolo, porque a pesar de que el monstruo era malo, el joven le había perdonado la vida, y lo obligó a irse para que no regresara… Liberó a la princesa, y se convirtió en un Héroe conocido por todos… Fin-**. Muchos de los niños quedaron satisfechos, pero Aryll levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

**-Hermano, ¿Por qué no vivieron felices por siempre?-** le preguntó la niña, un poco decepcionada por el final del cuento. Todos los niños se miraron entre sí, como si realmente fuera una increíble pregunta, aunque tan obvia que fue muy tonto de parte de todos no habérsela hecho al narrador.

**-Sí vivieron felices por siempre: la princesa se volvió reina, y el joven se convirtió en aventurero-** contestó Link, extrañado por la pregunta de su hermana menor.

**-Me refiero a que no se casaron ni nada de eso como en los otros cuentos de hadas-** le respondió Aryll.

**-Bueno Aryll, es que no es un cuento de hadas, es una leyenda, y además, las princesas sólo se pueden casar con caballeros, nobles u otros príncipes-**

**-Pero el joven de túnica verde era noble, tenía un corazón de oro, y una Espada, y fue el único que se atrevió a dar la cara por el reino, ¿No merecía por lo menos casarse con la princesa?-** inquirió Toon, algo enojado porque el personaje principal no tenía ninguna recompensa que valiese la pena.

**-Toon, las cosas no son así: cuando dije "nobles", me refería a gente con dinero y de la realeza… Además, eran las reglas de ese tiempo, y es sólo una leyenda vieja-**

**-Tú siempre dices que el amor es la razón por la que la gente se enfrenta a sus miedos y a las adversidades de la vida, así que si el joven no recibiría amor, ¿Por qué peleó tanto?- **siguió Toon.

**-Porque los héroes no pelean por amor, pelean porque aman: supongo que lo que él más amaba era su reino, y por eso no le importó el no casarse con la princesa-**

**-Yo creo que el amor puede romper cualquier cosa si es fuerte, incluso las reglas: pienso que, si yo fuera el joven, no me importaría que fuera una princesa y me casaría con ella de igual forma, no importa lo que se atraviese en mi camino-** reclamó Aryll, con Toon asintiendo con la cabeza en una especie de apoyo silencioso.

**-De acuerdo, cuando hagas cuentos de hadas, haz que acaben como tú quieres, Aryll… Yo me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y luego a trabajar-** suspiró Link, mientras se levantaba y dejaba el libro de historias sobre la silla, para largarse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con llave. Todo en ese día había salido tan bien, ¿Por qué rayos la tarde fue tan terrible? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanta mala suerte como para que hasta sus hermanos le reclamaran algo? ¿Qué tenían en contra de que las leyendas no terminasen en un "felices por siempre", por qué era tan importante?... _"La vida nunca es un felices por siempre, creí que eso ya lo debían de saber…"_ pensó mientras se desvestía y se ponía el pijama para abrigarse mejor del frío, a pesar de que la ventana estaba cerrada. Se echó a la cama y cayó dormido casi inmediatamente. _"No existen los felices por siempre, no para nosotros"_ pensó.

* * *

><p>"¡Da da da DAN!¡Da da da DAN!¡Da da da DAN!" sonó el despertador. "CRASH" hizo el pobre cuando Zelda lo golpeó para apagar la alarma y cayó de la mesa de noche. Una cosa menos que le recordase a su vieja vida. El abuelo Daphnes entró sin tocar y, tomando aire, sopló con fuerza la trompeta que se había traído específicamente para despertar a su nieta.<p>

**-Zelda, si no te levantas, iré por hielo y te lo meteré en el pijama-** le sonrió el viejo, aunque hablaba en serio: todavía podía escuchar y ver en su cabeza los grititos y brincos que Tetra hizo al contacto con el objeto helado. Su nieta mayor se revolvió en la cama hasta lograr sentarse correctamente, y se frotó los ojos en un intento por quitarse el sueño.

**-Abuelo, ¿Desde cuándo tocas la trompeta?-** preguntó la rubia, bostezando y estirándose.

**-Durante uno de mis viajes, debí quedarme con una tribu de Deku Scrub en los pantanos de Termina, así que tuve mucho tiempo para aprender de ellos**- le respondió el anciano, divertido como nunca.

Un típico día para ir a la escuela podía ser bastante entretenido para Daphnes, al igual que todo en su vida: el viejo simplemente estaba acostumbrado a verle el lado positivo y gracioso a todo. Dos jovencitas medio dormidas desayunando era tan genial para él como un parque de diversiones para un niño hiperactivo.

**-Creo que la mermelada está vencida…**- dijo Tetra, una vez que terminó de masticar y tragar la tostada.

**-Eso es porque es kétchup, no mermelada, Tet… Al menos tú no estás comiendo cereal que sabe a alpiste para canarios-** se quejó Zelda, observando la botella y notando así la confusión de su hermana.

**-Es que eso es, querida: el cereal es éste, eso es alimento para pájaros-** se rió el abuelo, alzando la caja de cereal y el frasco de mermelada. Simplemente entretenido. La expresión en sus caras merecía fotografiarse y ser guardada para la posteridad, lástima que no tenía una cámara a la mano.

**-¡Pudiste habernos advertido antes, Abuelo!-** dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, mientras Daphnes se caía de la risa: dos nietas eran mucho mejor que su hijo, que en paz descanse.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar correctamente, sólo les tomó un par de minutos para arreglarse, cepillarse los dientes, ponerse el uniforme y estar listas en la puerta, como si ya fuera cosa de toda su vida y no su primer día: tiempo récord, a pesar del accidentado desayuno. Se necesitó mucha insistencia por parte del viejo para que sus nietas lo dejaran conducir a la escuela del pueblo Windfall, donde ahora residían: el Instituto de Nuevo Hyrule. Gracias a las Diosas, a Daphnes le pareció inadecuado usar la limusina, pero el hermoso auto bien cuidado también era demasiado llamativo para sus nietas, así que tuvo que prometer que de ahora en adelante las dejaría ir en bicicleta como la gente normal.

**-Buena suerte chicas, diviértanse y hagan amigos-** se despidió mientras ambas se bajaban del auto con sus respectivas mochilas. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que se hubieran bajado, simplemente se fue.

**-Zelda, oficialmente creo que el Abuelo está loco…-** le rezongó Tetra a su hermana mayor.

**-Loco o no, es un buen hombre, y es nuestra familia ahora… Además, es divertido-** contestó con una sonrisa.

**-Como sea, ya conoces las reglas: nada de "hola hermana", ni "que onda", o "que cuentas"-** suspiró la niña, mirando el Instituto que se erguía amenazador ante ellas.

**-Evitar todo contacto entre nosotras incluso en el recreo a menos que sea necesario… Pero recuerda nuestro trato: nada de "guapo", o "sexy", etc. con Link, déjalo ser-** respondió Zelda. Asintieron y, suspirando, avanzaron hacia la escuela: un edificio rectangular pintado de blanco, con árboles de cerezo en cada lado, adornando el camino con los pétalos rosados y los botones por florecer. La primavera es hermosa, pero no había que dejarse engañar: primavera significa escuela, y la escuela es un dolor de cabeza, por más cosas buenas que aporten, como amigos y conocimientos… Zelda sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser, y aunque a la hora de estudiar era un as, la parte social siempre fue un problema: a ningún popular le gustan los cerebritos. Sin embargo, era una escuela distinta, ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p>"<em>Diosas, qué aburrido…La escuela siempre es así, pero,<em>_ esto es el colmo, mis amigos quedaron del otro lado"_ se quejó Link en su mente, sentándose en una esquina, cerca de la ventana, mirando al salón de clase. No había nadie allí que fuese de su grupo de amigos, y por su mirada fiera nadie quería sentarse a su lado. El salón del 12° A era donde ubicaban a los mejores, los más listos. _"Tranquilo Link, aunque estés solo, es el último año, sólo este año y te habrás graduado de esta pocilga… Además, siempre están los recreos, y educación física, ¿Qué podría salir…? Ahora que lo pienso, ni me molesto en hacerme esa pregunta, cada vez que la hago me meto en problemas"_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras el aula se llenaba completamente y sólo quedaba el puesto a su lado, que nadie quería tomar.

Entró la profesora, de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, bastante joven, y caminó directo al escritorio.

**-Buenos días, jóvenes… Soy su Profesora Consejera, encargada de su salón de clase y de actuar como su madre adoptiva en este último año, antes de que se gradúen y desperdicien su vida: mi nombre es Impa Sheikah… Pueden llamarme señorita, profesora, jefa, y si quieren madre, no me interesa… Nada de "profe", "señora", "maestra", "patrona", "buenaza", o apodos ridículos como "Canosa", porque es mi color natural… Espero no tener que ser su niñera- **les saludó secamente.

-**Oh, una cosa más: tenemos una alumna nueva este año… Puedes pasar, linda-** hizo señas para que la nueva entrase. _"¡Oh, mierd*, no!"_ pensó Link al ver quién era: Zelda.

**-Muy bien, sin miedo jovencita, preséntate-** le incitó la profesora con un toque de amabilidad.

**-Mi nombre es Zelda Hyrule, y vengo de la capital, Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule… Tengo diecisiete, y espero conocerlos a todos y pasarla bien-** sonrió la rubia, algo apenada.

**-De acuerdo, vete a sentar tranquila junto al rubio de la esquina, total es el único puesto que queda… Yo me largo, su profesor llegará en un rato con el horario e instrucciones-** dijo Impa, saliendo como había llegado, y dejando el salón de clases sin supervisor.

Zelda tragó saliva, pero no tenía de otra: se ubicó al lado de Link, y apoyó su mochila en el suelo, junto a ella, mientras miraba la mesa que compartirían juntos durante todo el año si es que no los cambiaban de sitio… Ambos querían enterrarse vivos y que les pasara una aplanadora por encima, pero eso no iba a pasar: las Diosas no iban a ser misericordiosas con esos dos…

**-Demonios… mira que tocarme contigo…- **murmuró Link, mirando por la ventana.

**-esto no cambia nada, mi palabra sigue en pie: no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, y simplemente fingiré que no estás allí, como tú harás de seguro conmigo-** le respondió secamente la rubia.

**-Veremos, princesa, veremos… Total, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?**-.

**-_-_-Fin del Capitulo-_-_-**

**Gatt**: -Estoy muy satisfecha conmigo misma: este debe ser el mejor capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora-

**NK**: -Incluso para tu comedia barata, admito que es realmente un buen escrito… Por cierto, la apariencia del Instituto me parece conocida…-

**Gatt**: -Es porque todas las escuelas son iguales, sin mencionar que eres mi contraparte, lo que pienso, también tú lo haces indirectamente-

**NK**: -… Describiste la escuela del anime "School Days"… ¿Verdad?- *mirada acusadora*

**Gatt**: -Precisamente… *risa nerviosa*…Que por cierto, no recomiendo que lo vean a menos que tengan 15 o más, tiene unos temas algo fuertes… Pero adoro la música de esa cosa, y me inspira, así que…-

**NK**: -Sólo espero que esto no nos meta en más problemas, ya tendremos bastantes de seguro gracias a nuestra discusión anterior…-

**Aslan**: -Tú lo has dicho, hijo mío… Disney se encargará de castigarlos por usar el nombre de Narnia en vano, además de que metieron al pobre de Yoda en todo esto-

**Yoda**: -La Fuerza un gran poder es, y usado correctamente, debe ser… Viejo estoy yo ya, a retirarme voy por ahora, sería lo prudente a realizar…-

**Gatt**: -¡Maldita sea, o se largan o nos meten en algo peor!-

**NK**: -Me pregunto si Yoda habla en haiku, y si tiene las rimas ya escritas o nomás improvisa…-

**Gatt**: -Yo opino que se fuma su porción de marihuana antes de cada peli o show en el que sale-

(Obviamente, Yoda no se quedó de brazos cruzados cuando Gatt insultó su forma de hablar, así que hubo una horrible pelea de espadas Jedi… No se preocupen, Yode se recuperará de la paliza, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Gatt: tardará un rato en calmarse, y se necesitan sedantes para relajarla, que NK se encargará de administrar. En cuanto a Aslan, se devolvió para Narnia, y quizás esté haciendo alguna locura con Lucy Pevensie, como jugar al escondite… después de todo, los leones todo poderosos de otras dimensiones son muy juguetones. Todo bajo control, no se preocupen. Gracias)


	4. Chapter 4

**Gatt**: -No entiendo por qué continúo escribiendo esto cuando se supone que debería estar haciendo otras cosas más divertidas…-

**NK**: -¿Cómo qué? ¿Tirarle piedras a una lata?-

**Gatt**: -…No…- *guardando la piedra en el bolsillo que le iba a arrojar a la lata*

**NK**: -Admite que esto es mejor que practicar tu puntería-

**Gatt**: -Nah, ambas son entretenidas: ¡la otra vez, casi le doy a mi gata Neko, y entonces se quedó mirando la piedrita como una monja miraría al diablo!-

**NK**: -¿¡Le arrojaste una piedra a tu gata?-

**Gatt**: -No, ella se atravesó en mi camino, no es mi culpa, yo le advertí-

**NK**: -¡Los gatos no entienden advertencias, son GATOS!-

**Gatt**: -¿Y qué vas a hacer, denunciarme a la policía de gatos por no hablar "gatonés"?-

(Gatt enfrentó cargos penales por culpa de la denuncia de NK a la Policía Internacional de Felinos Unidos, PIFU en español… No se preocupen, pagamos la fianza y ahora está libre, gracias a que los cargos eran menores y sólo era una infracción… Sin embargo, ahora mantenemos a Gatt en constante vigilancia por si se le ocurre usar a NK como blanco de prácticas de sus letales piedritas. De todos modos, se les aclara que Neko no salió lastimada en ningún momento, así que por favor, no más denuncias, ya tenemos demasiados problemas con el capítulo anterior. Gracias)

**Capítulo 4**

**-Buenos días, muchachos, soy su Profesor Consejero, Kaepora Gaebora-** entró el búho al salón de clases, caminando como pingüino de una forma algo torpe en el piso del aula de 7° B. Toon y Aryll miraron a su maestro con sorpresa, pero se resistieron a la tentación de decirse algo a pesar de todo.

-**Bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar: recuerden que ahora son parte de Secundaria, así que espero una conducta digna de muchachos de su edad… Pueden llamarme Profe, no tengo ningún problema con eso, pero por favor, nada de apodos como "Búho", estoy bien claro que soy uno… Además, tenemos una alumna nueva el día de hoy, quiero que sirvan de ejemplo: pasa, jovencita-** continuó el ave, girando su cuello hasta quedar con la cabeza volteada boca arriba. Tetra entró tranquilamente y llena de autoestima y confianza, completamente contraria a su hermana:

**-Soy Tetra Hyrule de Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule-** fue lo que dijo la niña rubia.

**-Siéntate donde gustes, Tetra… Por mi parte, debo marcharme; vendrá otro profesor y les dará el horario de clases, pero mientras llega mi colega, por favor pórtense bien-** ululó Kaepora, abriendo la puerta con una pata y largándose de allí con un extraño bamboleo. Tetra tomó asiento frente a Toon, que no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo, igual que su gemela. Después de un rato de puro silencio, se atrevieron a hablarle:

**-Hola, somos Aryll y Toon Kokiri, somos gemelos- **dijeron a coro.

**-¿Aryll y Toon?... Uhm… Un momento: ¿Son los hermanos menores de Link Kokiri, el alto de ojos azules, con pelo rubio color paja?-** preguntó, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente para verlos.

**-El mismo y único, ése es nuestro hermano mayor… ¿Lo conoces?-**

**-Podría decirse: trabaja en la casa de mi Abuelo, tengo entendido-**

**-¿¡Tu abuelo es el Señor Daphnes, el juez Daphnes Hyrule?-**

**-Así es, soy su nieta, ahora vivo con él y mi hermana mayor… Un segundo… ¿Link está también en esta escuela?-**

**-Sí, está en último año, podemos estudiar gracias a las becas que ganamos con mucho esfuerzo, aunque él es más listo, y deben haberlo ubicado en la clase A-**

**-Oh, Din… Mi hermana también es un cerebrito… ¡Seguramente habrán tocado juntos!... Bueno, no importa, seguramente arreglarán sus diferencias y se llevarán bien, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-**

* * *

><p>No se hablaban, no se miraban, y mantenían todo tipo de contacto entre ellos en cero… Sí, Tetra, se llevan muy, muy bien. Entró el profesor, con paso pesado y torpe, normal en su caso, pues era un Goron.<p>

**-Muy bien, vándalos… Soy Darunia Goron, maestro de Deportes y Educación Física, y en la próxima clase los haré sudar hasta que vomiten de la deshidratación… Conmigo no hay preguntas a menos que sea necesario, y con necesario, me refiero a que les estén cayendo a golpes con un bate de baseball, o se estén desangrando, o un ataque asmático crónico-** rugió el maestro, serio y terrible.

**-Su horario de clases es éste: tomen uno y pásenlo para atrás, lo que hagan con él no me importa, mientras no me golpee en la cabeza… Una vez que terminen, conversen en VOZ BAJA si les da la gana, me importa una nuez Deku si deciden hacer otra cosa-** dijo Darunia, entregando a los alumnos de en frente un grupo de hojas con el horario impreso, para luego sentarse a leer en su escritorio una revista.

Zelda le dio una ojeada, pero se aburrió luego de un rato… Sin embargo, no podía hablar con Link, lo había prometido, y ella nunca rompía su palabra. Estaba bastante entretenida diciéndose lo importante que era mantener sus promesas, cuando sintió que Link la miraba:

**-Oye… Yo quisiera que… perdona como te he tratado todo el rato, no tenía derecho a hablarte como lo he hecho hasta ahora… Simplemente…no estuvo bien-** le dijo el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza.

-**Oh, ahora sí quieres hablar conmigo… No te preocupes, entiendo que estás bajo mucha presión y todo eso, aunque te agradecería que dejaras de tratarme tan mal-** contestó la rubia.

**-Trato hecho: ya no te hablaré mal, princesa… A menos que tenga derecho a estar enojado contigo-**

**-¿Por qué me dices princesa?, soy una persona normal y corriente, como tú-**

**-No estoy seguro, pero te queda bien, así que te lo digo… ¿Puedo preguntarte cosas?-**

**-Hagámoslo justo: tú preguntas algo, yo pregunto algo, y así vamos; comienza tú-**

**-¿Por qué viniste a pueblo Windfall, de tantos lugares que hay en Hyrule?-**

**-Mis padres murieron en Año Nuevo, en un accidente aéreo… No teníamos más familia, así que el Abuelo asumió nuestra tutoría… Mi turno: ¿Qué edad tienen tú y tus hermanos?-**

**-Yo cumplí 17 el verano pasado, y mis hermanos tienen 12… ¿Cómo es Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule?-**

**-Uff… Ruidosa, sucia, llena de concreto, peligrosa… Bastante distinto de acá… ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando logres tu meta de sacar a tus hermanos del orfanato?-**

**-Ni idea, sólo que viviré una vida honesta y correcta, como hasta ahora… ¿Por qué tu hermana tiene la piel más oscura que tú?-**

**-Sale más de casa que yo, adora las aventuras y los espacios abiertos, así que se broncea fácil-**

* * *

><p><strong>-… Y es por eso que pienso que hay algo mal con tu hermano, logró estresar a mi hermana-<strong> concluyó Tetra, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Es extraño: él también estaba de mal humor ayer, y eso no es común… ¿Será que sus personalidades chocan?-** se preguntó Toon, rascándose la barbilla al estilo "Sherlock Holmes".

**-¡Exacto!¡Cerró la puerta con llave cuando se fue a dormir, y se saltó el desayuno!**- hizo resaltar Aryll.

**-Es demasiado misterioso, que ambos simplemente exploten con poca provocación… O por lo menos en el caso de mi hermana: ella le hizo demasiadas preguntas a Link, así que él si tiene razón de ser, por Din, pero…-** se quejó Tetra, jugando con un mechón de cabello.

**-¡Por el Amor de Nayru! ¿No parece sacado de alguna novela mala de televisión? ¡O una canción de Internet!-** exclamó Toon… (Y tiene más razón de lo que cree, el muy malnaci… Bah, no importa…)

-**No lo sé, pero me suena a algo interesante… Bien, de ahora en adelante, somos un equipo: yo vigilaré a Zelda, ustedes a Link, y veremos cómo resulta todo … Tengo la retorcida idea de que la cosa se pone buena entre nuestros hermanos mayores-** sonrió la pícara niña.

**-¡Necesitamos un nombre para nuestro grupo!-** dijeron a coro los gemelos, emocionados.

**-Ya rugieron… Seremos como una brisa que sopla pero no levanta sospechas en esta nueva aventura de hermanitos metiches… ¿Qué les parece los Wind Waker?-** inquirió Tetra, encantada con sus nuevos amigos y su entusiasmo.

**-¡Queda genial, Tetra! ¡Somos los Wind Waker, operación "Hermanos Mayores" inicia!-**.

* * *

><p><strong>-…Y fue así como mi pescadito dorado acabó en el retrete-<strong> terminó de contar Link, disfrutando del interrogatorio, que cada vez se volvía más y más entretenido e ilógico.

**-Bendita Trifuerza, no sabía que algo así podría ocurrirle a una mascota-** exclamó Zelda, igual de divertida.

**-Muy bien, última pregunta para quedar satisfecho… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no puedes evitar ciertas cosas, y te molesta?-** preguntó el muchacho, mirando el cielo por la ventana, repentinamente serio.

**-No… Es cierto que la vida está llena de esos momentos en que sucede lo inevitable, pero en lugar de molestarme por ello y morir enfadada, prefiero ver esas situaciones con una sonrisa, y seguir adelante, tratar de enmendarlo, o buscar otro camino-** respondió la rubia, deseando saber por qué semejante pregunta cuando la estaban pasando tan bien hace unos minutos… ¿Qué debía hacer para que un buen momento le durara más que un rato? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente tener algo más que segundos de felicidad?... "Porque si no hubiesen momentos como éstos, entonces no apreciaría la verdadera alegría, todo ocurre por una razón" pensó entonces.

**-Muy bien, montón de rufianes… Es hora de que llegue su siguiente profesor, y más les vale que se comporten como se debe, o la clase de Deportes va a ser el segundo Infierno-** amenazó Darunia, levantándose del escritorio y saliendo del aula.

**-¿Qué nos toca ahora según el horario?-** preguntó Link, sin apartar su mirada del exterior.

**-Química, luego recreo… ¿Quién es el profesor de Química?-** preguntó Zelda, observando el horario.

**-¡Buenos días clase! ¡Muchos de ustedes ya me conocen de los dos años anteriores, pero por si hay nuevos, soy la Profesora Twinrova, a su servicio! ¡Ehehehehe!-** entró de un portazo la anciana con exceso de maquillaje, mirando a todos con sus ojos saltones, casi tan grandes como su nariz: parecía la típica bruja de cuento de hadas, pero graciosa.

**-A ver a ver, veamos… Normalmente los colegas como Darunia se limitan a leer una revista mientras ustedes básicamente se quedan sentados, pero como ya sabrán, conmigo las cosas son un poquito distintas: vamos a ver qué recuerdan del año pasado, ¡Ehehehehe!-** siguió la anciana, sacando un gigantesco libro de quién sabe dónde, como un truco de magia. Lo abrió y buscó con sus dedos huesudos entre las páginas, hasta encontrar la que quería.

**-Oh, algo sencillo: frío y calor, dilatación y contracción en materias… ¡Ehehehehe!-**

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Está seguro de que desea verlo, Señoría?- <strong>preguntó el guardia de seguridad mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Daphnes, confundido.

**-Por supuesto, caballero… ¿Le parece que estoy bromeando?-** inquirió el anciano, con rostro serio, que solo usaba cuando era completamente necesario, como ahora. El guardia asintió, y abrió la reja de acero para dejar pasar al abuelo. Daphnes caminó de memoria por el pasillo, hacia una celda especial.

**-Es usted de nuevo… ¿Por qué siempre me visita, juez Nohansen?-** gruñó el prisionero desde la oscuridad, oculto en las sombras, con voz agotada.

**-Sólo pocas personas me llaman por mi segundo nombre, Rune… ¿No quieres saber cómo les va a tus hijos?-** dijo con paciencia Daphnes.

**-Ellos no se han tomado la molestia de querer saber de mí, así que prefiero hacerlo recíproco… Además, fuiste tú quien me condenó a 25 años de prisión, ¿Por qué querría escucharte?-**

**-Porque incluso siendo un hombre destrozado y perdido, sigues siendo su padre… Link está sufriendo mucho por ti, al igual que Toon y Aryll-**

**-Te dije que me importa una mierda, viejo… Sólo quiero podrirme en paz en este maldito lugar, así que deja de burlarte de mí, y lárgate-**

**-Hoy es un día especial, Rune: tus hijos comenzaron clases, junto con mis nietas-**.

-_-_-**Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**Gatt**: -No puedo creer que la PIFU sólo tenga atún y leche como comida de prisioneros…-

**NK**: -Y yo no puedo creer que a pesar de eso, y que te estuvieron vigilando, el cirujano esté sacándome la maldita piedra que me encajaste en el cráneo…-

**Cirujano**: -Por favor señor NK, manténgase quieto, para que le duela menos-

**Gatt**: -Te lo merecías por mandarme a la cárcel por un accidente en que nadie salió herido, así que disfruta tu materia mineral enterrada en el coco, llorica-

**NK**: -Todavía no entiendo cómo alcanzaste a darme desde una distancia de medio kilómetro…-

**Cirujano**: -Y yo no comprendo cómo hizo para encajarla a diez centímetros de profundidad-

**Gatt**: -¿Alguna vez ha escuchado "cabeza dura, cráneo grueso"?-

**Cirujano**: -Sinceramente, jamás en todos mis años de trabajo, señorita-

**Gatt**: -Pues bien, ya lo escuchó, sea feliz y bla bla bla… El cráneo de NK es duro y de 15 cm de espesor, lo cual le deja poco espacio para el cerebro, lo que explica por qué lo tiene tan apretado y chico-

(Después de una cirugía que necesitó de bastante morfina para mantener a NK calmado gracias al comentario de Gatt, se les aclara que es cierto, tiene el cráneo grueso, y su cerebro es chico, pero con mucha memoria: ya saben lo que dicen, "las cosas buenas vienen en envases apretados y que no dicen Made in China". Por cierto, si les gusta el fic, díganle a sus amigos, amigas, enemigos, enemigas, a los normales, a los raros, a los sexys, a los abortos, a los bravucones, al pobre nerd que están torturando mientras les dices, a las decentes, a las furcias, al vecino, al perro, al gato, no importa a quien, y dejen un comentario… Pero no le digan a la PIFU, ya tenemos antecedentes con ellos. Gracias)


	5. Chapter 5

**Gatt**: -Increíble, tengo tanta gente que parece que le gusta mi basura, que he decidido tratar de hacer los capis más largos-

**NK**: -Es muy considerado de tu parte escuchar los pedidos de tus fans, pero creo que es imposible: somos, o más bien eres, una floja sin oficio…-

**Gatt**: -Cállate, emo gruñón, que total somos la misma persona-

**NK**: -Ya te dije que no soy emo, simplemente tengo una forma de escribir bastante profunda como para que una inculta como tú comprenda-

**Gatt**: -¡Cultura es lo que menos me falta!, mientras mis compañeras leían ese chiste de libro de "Crepúsculo", yo me leía el libro de Historia Y pasaba Phamtom Hourglass con el meñique-

**NK**: -"Crepúsculo" no es un mal libro, simplemente no obedece las leyes de la mitología, y se dedica a la superficialidad más que al amor interno, y por tanto da la impresión de mediocridad-

**Gatt**: -Traducción: "Crepúsculo" no es un mal libro, solo es una revista de mierd* para adolescentes, escrita por una vieja loca y multiplicada por 400 páginas, y cuatro volúmenes-

**NK**: -Si lo quieres decir de ese modo, sí, lo es… Pero "entre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores", así que no te puedes quejar, además de que te los leíste toditos…-

**Gatt**: -¡Obvio! La diferencia, es que mis compañeras estaban: "Ay Edward, eres tan romántico", y yo estaba "Ay Edward, eres un marica"… "Pobre Bella, le han roto el corazón y se quedó sin palabras", para mí es "Dios, Bella tiene un cortocircuito en ese aborto de cerebro suyo y tartamudea como un disco rayado"… "Qué bonito, Jacob está enamorado de Nessie", mientras yo decía "¡Demonios, maldito pedófilo loco de mierd*, qué hombre lobo ni que nada, pervertido!"… "Crepúsculo", la mejor comedia de mi vida, no romance: ¡COMEDIA!-

(Estamos seguros de que muchas fans de Stephenie Meyer estarán pensando en que degollarán a Gatt y NK por esta crítica, pero les decimos una cosa: cada uno tiene su opinión sobre las cosas, y nosotros pensamos que simplemente tenemos derecho a expresar lo que pensamos… Además, no importa cuántas fans vengan a tratar de asesinarlos, esos dos son intocables. Hay cuatro cosas sobre las que no se puede discutir en este mundo porque las consecuencias son siempre catastróficas: religión, política, deportes, y los comentarios de NK y Gatt. Gracias)

**Capítulo 5**

-**…Y es por eso que nunca deben colocar una lata de gaseosa en un microondas… Por favor jovencitos, no lo intenten en casa… ¡Ehehehehe!-** dijo la vieja Twinrova, cerrando su libro mientras echaba una ojeada al reloj en su muñeca, notando que faltaban minutos para el receso. Cinco segundos después, al fin sonó la campana, anunciando los preciados y sagrados 45 minutos de recreo. Como manada en estampida salieron los alumnos del salón de clases; únicamente Link y Zelda, como civilizados seres inteligentes, simplemente caminaron hacia la cafetería.

Todo normal: fila larga, mucha gente, mesas ocupadas, poco puesto, ruido de todo tipo de charlas. Link buscó con la vista a sus amigos por el entorno, rezando porque le hubieran guardado puesto, si es que alcanzaron a agarrar una mesa. Zelda simplemente observaba y seguía al joven.

**-¡Hey, Link! ¡Por aquí!**- hizo señas una pelirroja, sentada con un grupo. Link hizo señas a Zelda para que le siguiera, apurándose para llegar al fin con sus amigos. La rubia no pudo evitar examinar al grupo, tan extraño: la pelirroja, dos Zora, un Goron y tres hadas.

**-Zel, ellos son Malon, Lulu, Mikau, Darmani, Navi, Tael y Tatl… Chicos, ella es Zelda-** saludó apresuradamente Link, presentando a cada uno respectivamente y sentándose en una silla con la comida de la cafetería, y Zelda imitando sus movimientos.

**-¡Pudiste habernos presentado mejor que eso, chico hada!... Soy Malon Lon Lon, de Empresas Lon Lon, Lulu y Mikau son de la banda Indigo Go de Termina, Darmani viene de intercambio al igual que Tael y Tatl, que son hermanos, y Navi es compañera de Link desde preescolar**- sonrió amablemente la pelirroja a la recién llegada, señalando a sus amigos a medida que hablaba.

**-Soy Zelda Hyrule de Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule, mucho gusto-**. Diosas, estar con tanta gente no era lo suyo.

**-¿Hyrule?... Ese es un apellido muy prestigioso y conocido, incluso en un pueblo como Windfall, ¿Estás relacionada con el juez Daphnes?-** inquirió Darmani, cruzándose de brazos.

-**De hecho sí, es mi Abuelo, mi hermanita y yo ahora vivimos con él… Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo…-.**

* * *

><p>A pesar de que 7° es considerada Escuela Secundaria, básicamente es parecido a lidiar con niños de 6°, excepto por dos diferencias: más vocabulario, y más rebeldes que antes. Tetra era un claro ejemplo de ambos casos: no había nadie que pudiese ganarle en una discusión, y no había un alma en Hyrule que pudiese dominarla. Gonzo de 12° C aprendió ese día que no había de meterse con ella, a menos que quisiera recibir una paliza: tratar de robarle el dinero para la comida a esa niña fue caso perdido.<p>

**-…Y la próxima, grandote, te irá peor: me tocas un pelo a mí o mis amigos, y te juro que los mejores cirujanos del mundo tardarán tres años en reconstruir tu cara-** amenazó Tetra, sacudiendo sus manos. Gonzo le habría respondido, de no ser porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de sacar su cabeza de uno de los casilleros de la escuela, mientras Aryll y Toon observaban anonadados al bravucón que les amenazaba desde que entraron al Instituto, y agradecían mentalmente que la capitalina decidiera que eran aliados y no enemigos. Jamás se habrían imaginado que Tetra supiera de defensa personal, y menos aún que una de sus patadas podría enviar al grandulón a semejante distancia.

**-Mejor nos vamos antes de que llegue un profesor-** sugirió Aryll, preparándose para correr.

**-Si ven a Gonzo con el coco dentro de un casillero, estaremos en líos**- contribuyó Link, igual de listo. Pero Tetra negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia su víctima:

**-A menos que quieras que todo el Instituto sepa que una niña de 12 años te pateó el trasero, escucharás con suma atención lo que te voy a decir: quiero que vigiles al grupo de amigos de un tal Link Kokiri, y me informes de lo que pasa-**

De un jalón, la muchacha sacó la cabeza de Gonzo del casillero, y lo obligó con su agarre a mirarla cara a cara, inyectando más miedo en él con sus fieros y fríos ojos asesinos. Con un tartamudeo asustado, el grandote se retiró, corriendo hacia la cafetería.

* * *

><p><strong>-…Debió ser muy duro para ti tener que mudarte con tu Abuelo, pobre-<strong> se compadeció Lulu, una vez que Zelda terminara de contar su historia. El resto simplemente callaba, sólo Link comía como si no fuera a hacerlo más nunca. Algo apenada, la rubia se rascó el cuello con delicadeza: no le importaba ser el centro de atención de cuando en cuando, pero no por mucho tiempo.

**-Bueno, ahora estás con nosotros: bienvenida al grupo, princesa-** sonrió Mikau, ofreciendo su mano para que Zelda la estrechase. Algo dubitativa, miró a Link: no parecía en absoluto interesado en si sus amigos la aceptaban en esa especie de pequeña familia de sobrevivientes escolares, así que estrechó la mano del Zora, sellando así una promesa de amistad con todos. Entonces, el instinto, o el sexto sentido, o una de esas sensaciones extrañas le llegó como un rayo: se agachó. La bola de puré de papas se estrelló contra la cara de Darmani, quien gruñó sorprendido y se limpió velozmente mientras buscaba con la vista a quien sea que se atrevió a hacer eso.

Por supuesto, el grupo de atletas, los que se creían la gran cosa sólo por su físico, cuando su cerebro no daba ni para sumar con figuritas. ¿Por qué tenían siempre que perseguirlos, a ellos y a los nuevos?, después de todo, el proyectil iba dirigido hacia Zelda… Sin embargo, le dio al pobre Goron, y todo el mundo sabe que no es buena idea meterse con uno, debido a su gigantesco orgullo y volátil temperamento, además que los de Termina eran peor en lo que respecta a paciencia.

**-¡Byrne Lokomo, idiota sin sesos, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!-** gruñó Darmani, tomando una manzana y arrojándola con fuerza hacia el que al parecer fue su agresor. Justo en el blanco: la cabezota del maldito bravucón de musculosas proporciones.

**-Oh demonios, Darmie… Dime por Farore que no acabas de hacer lo que creo que hiciste…-** murmuró Tatl, escondiéndose en el pelo de Malon, mientras la pelirroja se agachaba. _"Genial, justo como en mi otra escuela…"_ pensó Zelda, apresurándose a tomar su bandeja y a colocarla frente a su cara por protección… 3… 2… 1…

**-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!-** gritó Tael antes de refugiarse con Navi y Lulu bajo la mesa, donde Malon y Tatl esperaban cómodas a que la pesadilla terminase. Definitivamente los alimentos no fueron creados para volar, pero eran bastante buenos como proyectiles: siempre aterrizaban en algún alumno lo suficientemente poco ágil como para no esquivarlos. Zelda jamás, en toda su vida, había visto tanto comestible por los aires, y semejantes guerreros: después de todo, la gente de pueblo es mucho más ejercitada y acostumbrada al movimiento que los citadinos, así que era realmente una guerra de proporciones épicas, de todas las batallas de comida que había presenciado.

En lugar de refugiarse como el resto, Link, Darmani y Mikau se dedicaron a pelear: el Zora por diversión, el Hyliano por defender el honor de sus amigos, el Goron por la venganza. Llegó un momento en que hasta los profesores se volvieron parte: _"Podría jurar que ese trozo de pastel lo tiró la Profe Impa"_ pensó la rubia, observando desde detrás de su bendita mil veces bandeja. Con cuidado, trató de escabullirse de la cafetería, cuando se vio despojada de su protección gracias a un poderoso tiro que le arrancó el escudo de las manos.

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo: pudo ver una galleta de chispitas de chocolate volando hacia ella como un misil… su vida pasó frente a sus ojos durante esos interminables segundos… ya podía escucharse a sí misma en el baño sacándose los restos del pelo… y entonces…

**-¡Cuidado princesa!-** gritó su salvador: Link atrapó la asesina galleta con los dientes.

**-¡Ése es mi lobo!-** se le escapó a Zelda… Sin embargo, en lugar de una mirada fulminante como ella esperaba, el muchacho le dedicó una media sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

><p>Gonzo estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando comida como para preocuparse de cumplir con el mandato de Tetra: en lugar de vigilar los movimientos de Link y compañía, se dedicó a buscar a su primo en ese caos de alimentos voladores. Quizás le podría dar una mano para lidiar con la niña que minutas atrás le amenazó con dañar su reputación de matón sin misericordia. Sin embargo, estaba al mismo tiempo sorprendido de que una jovencita de esa edad pudiera derrotarlo: quizás, sólo quizás, le debía su respeto y devoción.<p>

**-¡Gonzo! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¡Dame una mano!-** le llamó Alfonzo, su primo, desde lejos. Se veía bastante ocupado mientras arrojaba comida a Byrne: es cierto que ambos eran atletas, pero se odiaban a muerte desde que tenían memoria. Corrió para ayudar a su familiar, equipándose en el camino con toda la comida que podía atrapar, mientras esquivaba lo imposible, al estilo "Matrix".

Seguramente hubiera llegado, de no ser porque todos sus años de bravucón dieron frutos: se vio acorralado por todos los niños a quienes maltrataba, y estaban armados… con comida.

**-¡Muerte súbita!**- anunció uno, y entonces cayó la lluvia de alimentos sobre él: eso ya no era una guerra, era una masacre. Alfonzo trató de desenterrar a su primo de la montaña de comestibles, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con su enemigo, quien al parecer tenía ciertos problemas también con Darmani. Lo más probable es que Gonzo hubiese muerto asfixiado, de no ser por tres ángeles salvadores que acudieron a su rescate: Tetra, Toon y Aryll.

La verdad es que simplemente querían unirse a la batalla, y convenientemente el montón de comida más cercano era precisamente donde el grandulón se hallaba enterrado, pero él no lo vio así. De todos modos ya no importaba demasiado ese detalle, pues poco a poco la tormenta se convertía en calma, o más bien, castigo: el director estaba acabando con esa parodia de almuerzo, y repartía penalizaciones a diestra y siniestra, como una balacera. Gracias a las Diosas, Tetra era rápida, e hizo a sus compañeros, incluido Gonzo, fingir que en realidad habían tomado refugio bajo una mesa, y no tuvieron participación en esa locura que haría llorar a la UNICEF por semejante desperdicio.

* * *

><p>El prisionero estaba fuera de sí: ya era bastante que el juez que lo condenó a pena máxima lo visitara una vez a la semana, pero enterarse que sus hijos convivirían con sus nietas, o más bien, ya lo estaban haciendo, lo sacaba de sus casillas más de lo que le gustaría admitir.<p>

**-Viejo tramposo, maldito infeliz… No sé qué planeas, pero no funcionará-** escupió al suelo.

**-No planeo nada, excepto proteger a mi familia… Si tienes algún contacto en el exterior, no podrás lastimarlas a menos que planees hacerle algo también a tus hijos, Rune-** contestó Daphnes, con semblante serio y solemne: justo como Rune lo recordaba el día en que le declararon culpable. Eso le irritaba aún más. Dirigió su mirada de odio desde la oscuridad hacia el viejo, pero éste permaneció firme como una montaña, a pesar de que sentía los ojos del encarcelado sobre él.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que mandaría a alguien a atacar a tus nietas?, ya tengo bastantes problemas por aquí como para preocuparme de tus mocosas-**

**-Los hombres heridos son más peligrosos que los que conservan la cordura… Si me atacas a mí, no ganarás gran cosa, porque soy viejo, y he vivido bastante… Pero tú no tienes respeto por la vida de los jóvenes, y si quisieras lastimarme realmente, atacarás a lo que más amo en este mundo-**

**-Es usted un señor listo, juez Nohansen, pero ni siquiera una porquería como yo se metería con la familia de otro… Estoy bien claro en lo que respecta a mi suplicio, y sé perfectamente que me lo gané por mí mismo, así que quiero acabar con este infierno pronto gracias a mi buena conducta-**

**-Estás loco si piensas que te dejaré salir en menos de diez años, Rune… ya has lastimado demasiado a esos pobres niños que no merecen a un padre tan insensible e irresponsable como para anteponer su dolor al de ellos-**

**-Hablas pura mierda, anciano… Lárgate ya, que tus palabras me están empezando a asquear…-**

**-Que así sea: debo ir a mi casa a esperar por mi familia… Buenas tardes, Rune-**

**-Jódete, malnacido, y púdrete en el hoyo…-.**

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -Me parece que he logrado un buen trabajo en este capítulo…-

**Gatt**: -Lo que sea, estoy muy ocupada con esto… Échame una mano, flojo- *empujando un mueble*

**NK**: -Por la Monalisa, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo ahora?-

**Gatt**: -Una barricada para defendernos de las fans locas que seguro intentarán asesinarnos por la previa crítica a el estúpido libro de Meyer…- *metiendo balas en una escopeta*

**NK**: -¿Y para qué estás cargando la escopeta?-

**Gatt**: -Tienes razón, es mejor la ametralladora, y para ti el lanzallamas- *saca una ametralladora de su mismo tamaño y un lanzallamas*

**NK**: -Sabes a lo que me refiero, tonta…-

**Gatt**: -Porque todo el mundo sabe que las fans pueden hacer lo que sea, así que nos aseguraremos de que no les dé tiempo para usar sus súper poderes de fans-

**NK**: -Las fans no tienen súper poderes, simplemente un exceso de hormonas-

**Gatt**: -Dile eso a las desquiciadas que se desviven por el mariquita de Justin Beiber… Le doy de 3 a 5 años antes de que se olviden de él al igual que de Hilary Duff… Otro más para la caja del olvido cuando crezca y le cambie la voz-

(Comprenderán que después de semejante comentario, muchas de nuestras lectoras simplemente comenzarán con la implacable lluvia de críticas, pero por favor, recuerden que se escriben fics en este mundo simplemente con el fin de entretener, y todos tenemos gustos distintos… Esperamos que no se tomen nada a pecho, como la horda de locas que atacaron la casa de NK y Gatt. No se preocupen, NK convenció a Gatt de que no era bueno matar fans, por más cercanas que éstas parecían a animales salvajes con rabia, y utilizaron dardos tranquilizantes. Esperamos que no se enojen si de repente encuentran alguna en su patio, pero como no sabíamos de dónde venían todas ellas, sobrevolamos toda Latinoamérica y las arrojamos a baja distancia desde nuestro avión. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	6. Chapter 6

**Gatt**: -Wah, estoy llena de energía, podría escribir todo el día de no ser por el maldito dolor de espalda-

**NK**: -Si tan sólo te sentaras correctamente… Oh espera, ya no puedes, ¡porque te duele la espalda!-

**Gatt**: -¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor, si no te he dicho nada aún?-

**NK**: -Porque compartimos el dolor, y tu lumbago es el mío también- *sobándose la espalda*

**Gatt**: -Eso no es del todo cierto, la piedra que te encajé en el coco no me dolió a mí-

**NK**: -Es algo difícil de explicar: si TÚ me haces daño a MÍ, entonces sólo lo siento yo, pero lo que respecta al dolor físico causado por una mala postura, por ejemplo, lo sentimos ambos-

**Gatt**: -O sea que, si de repente viene Jet Lee y me parte un brazo, ¿a ti también te lo rompe?-

**NK**: -No, simplemente compartimos dolor de malos hábitos, ¿de acuerdo?... Sentarte mal, mal movimiento, tortícolis, acciones que compartamos: si ambos estamos comiendo helado, y a ti te viene dolor por tus dientes sensibles al frío, a mi también, pero si tú estás comiendo helado y yo pastel, entonces el dolor de dientes sólo te viene a ti-

**Gatt**: -Qué complicado, pero creo que entendí: si yo me senté mal y tengo dolor de espaldas al igual que tú… Significa que tú también te sentaste mal-

**NK**: -Exactamente, jovencita… Al fin entiendes-

**Gatt**: -¡Y a pesar de que también compartes la culpa por sentarte mal también, me la hechas toda a mí!-

**NK**: -Tal cual… Un momento… ¿Qué?-

**Gatt**: -Te doy 10 segundos para echar a correr gritando como una nenita…- *sacando una hoz con mirada asesina y aterradora*

(Si por casualidad se asoman por la ventana porque escucharon un grito, y ven una nube de polvo moviéndose a gran velocidad, no es el Llanero Solitario, es NK corriendo por su vida mientras supera el récord de velocidad de Speedy González, Flash, y el Correcaminos. Si ven una segunda nube de polvo, ésa es Gatt blandiendo su hoz como una loca mientras corre, al estilo "Puro Hueso" de las "Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy". No se preocupen, tarde o temprano pararán de perseguirse. Todo bajo control, y lamentamos si rompemos algún Guiness Record o les causamos un susto de muerte. Gracias)

**Capítulo 6**

Después de que el día transcurriera normal, a pesar del incidente que ahora era llamado entre los alumnos la "Primera Gran Guerra Alimenticia", Zelda esperaba con más ansias de las que le gustaría admitir el sonido de la campana de salida. Link, por su parte, no dejaba de observar por la ventana, y no había pronunciado palabra en todo el rato. _"Me pregunto en qué estará pensando…"_ no pudo evitar pensar la rubia. Mientras tanto, el joven no quitaba sus ojos del cielo, perdido en la infinidad del azul.

Las palabras de Zelda no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza: _"¡Ése es mi Lobo!"_, una y otra vez. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué le sonrió, y se encontró a sí mismo viendo las sombras de su pasado, cuando cierta persona también le llamaba así. Quizás es por eso que sonrió en lugar de enojarse con ella, puede ser que, simplemente, ambas personas eran parecidas y al mismo tiempo no lo eran… ¿Qué estaba diciendo, por Din?, sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos para su gusto. Sin embargo, le gustó: le había gustado que Zelda le llamara "su Lobo", y eso era todo lo que le interesaba por el momento.

**-¿En qué piensas, Link?-** le preguntó la rubia, sacándolo violentamente del mundo en su cabeza.

**-Nada importante, princesa…**- le contestó, aún distraído, sin voltearse, y con tono monótono. Ella frunció el ceño: ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?... Como si le hubiese escuchado el pensamiento, el joven se volteó finalmente hacia ella, con un brillo de disculpas en sus ojos azul intenso:

**-No importa, de verdad… Simplemente me recuerdas a… alguien…-**

**-Espero que eso no traiga problemas entre nosotros: después de todo, mi Abuelo tenía razón-**

**-¿Razón? ¿Acerca de qué?-** preguntó el muchacho, repentinamente interesado, cambiando su expresión a una de completa curiosidad. Algo en esa mirada de niño curioso le gustaba a Zelda.

**-Acerca de que me llevaría bien contigo; a pesar de que comenzamos mal, me agradas-** le sonrió con facilidad; algo en ese chico le permitía expresar lo que sentía con completa libertad. Link se volteó de golpe para que ella no pudiese ver su violento sonrojo: podía sentir la sangre en sus mejillas, y estaba seguro que parecía un tomate, aunque no sabía por qué. Sin embargo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de la rubia, como gesto amistoso, para que no se preocupara:

**-…También me agradas, princesa-** le dijo. Antes de que ese momento se volviese más embarazoso, sonó el timbre. Hora de irse de ese manicomio al que algún idiota, o quizás genio, llamó escuela.

* * *

><p>Tetra esperaba impaciente a su hermana en la entrada de la escuela, junto a su nuevo grupo de amigos: Gonzo, Toon y Aryll. Se preguntó mil veces por qué tardaba tanto en salir mientras deba vueltas en círculos como un león enjaulado sin nada que hacer.<p>

**-Ya salieron, puedo verlos, Capitana-** anunció el mayor, separándose de la pared y llamando la atención de su oficialmente líder. Sólo para comprobar que su amigo-subordinado no estuviera equivocado, Tetra enfocó lo más que pudo su vista hacia donde Gonzo apuntaba con la mirada. Pudo ver a su hermana, y distinguió la figura de Link, pero notó que iban acompañados de un grupo bastante peculiar.

**-Hola Tet, ¿Me estabas esperando?-** saludó Zelda, sonriente y de buen humor. ¿Qué bicho le picó?.

**-Más o menos, simplemente no recuerdo el camino de vuelta a casa, no te esperes muy seguido este gesto- **le contestó confundida la niña… ¿Desde cuándo su hermana salía de la escuela de buen humor?.

**-Bueno, aprovechando tu pequeña demostración de que en realidad tienes corazón con tu hermana, te presento a los amigos de Link: Mikau, Lulu, Malon, Darmani, Tael, Tatl y Navi-**

**-Venga, que ahora también somos tus amigos, Zel-** se quejó Tael, revoloteando.

**-Y veo que ustedes dos expandieron su cerrado círculo…-** señalizó Link, mirando a sus hermanos con cariñosos ojos acusadores. Risas por parte de todos, incluso Tetra, y luego unos minutos de silencio.

-**¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?, no nos mandaron tarea por ser el primer día-** recordó Navi.

**-¿Qué les parece a nuestra casa?, estoy segura de que no supondrá problema para el Abuelo-** ofreció Tetra, cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Habla en serio, Capitana? ¿La Mansión Hyrule?-** se emocionó visiblemente Gonzo, con la idea de estar en semejante lugar aunque sea por una tarde.

**-¿Y por qué no? ¿Cuál es el gran rollo con mi Abuelo?-** inquirió Zelda, a coro con su hermana.

**-El señor Daphnes es el hombre más rico del pueblo, y el más importante; la idea de ir a su casa es como meternos en la Casa Presidencial para nosotros-** explicó Darmani.

**-Sin mencionar que ustedes dos son sus nietas, así que sería como que las hijas del Presidente nos estuvieran invitando a tomar el té-** continuó Malon, con el resto asintiendo detrás de ella.

**-No me parece la gran cosa… ¿Vamos o qué?-** se adelantó Link, buscando su moto con la vista hasta encontrarla, pues como siempre de despistado la estacionó en el primer hueco que encontró cerca del Instituto… el resto de ellos se miraron, hasta que decidieron que el rubio tenía razón.

Imitaron a Link, y buscaron sus vehículos: era conveniente que se les diera licencia a los mayores de 16 en Pueblo Windfall. A Tetra, Zelda, Toon y Aryll les tocó ir en el auto de Malon, una vieja camioneta con espacio para una vaca, y posiblemente esa era su utilidad, considerando que la familia Lon Lon estaba metida en la empresa de productos lácteos.

Zelda pensó cómo se tomaría su Abuelo semejante cantidad de amigos siendo invitados a su casa repentinamente de un día para el otro… Y entonces, vio lo bien que todos la estaban pasando, la emoción de conocer un lugar nuevo, de tener nuevos lazos que forjar, la oportunidad de que el pasado se quedara simplemente como una sombra a la que debía olvidar con el tiempo. Sí, definitivamente, Windfall había mejorado sus expectativas de olvidar su pasado… y con todos esos beneficios, todas esas cosas nuevas, la pregunta más importante, la que hace girar esta bizarra historia y su pequeño mundo, llegó a su cabeza inevitablemente: ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p>Cansado, Daphnes se desplomó en la silla de su escritorio: hablar con Rune era simplemente agotador y deprimente para él, pero no perdía la fe de que algún día ese hombre… <em>"Por Farore, soy demasiado viejo como para andarme metiendo semejantes preocupaciones; necesito algo de alegría… ¿Dónde estarán esas niñas cuando uno más las necesita?"<em> pensó. En algún lugar de la casa, el reloj marcó las tres en punto, y comenzaron las campanadas. Sonó el timbre al mismo tiempo…_ "Gracias Farore, siempre tan amable"_ se contentó el abuelo, bajando más rápido de lo que la gente esperaría de un anciano normal.

¿Realmente necesitaba tan desesperadamente algo divertido?... El estrés y el dolor de cabeza le gritaban que sí, y nada es más entretenido que dos nietas adolescentes completamente opuestas…

**-Hola Abuelo, trajimos unos amigos-** anunciaron a coro sus nietas, señalando el montón de gente detrás de ellas. ¡Perfecto! ¡Nada mejor que un par de nietas adolescentes completamente opuestas, y su pandilla de amigos!... Y les juro que no es sarcasmo: Daphnes hubiera sonreído maliciosamente al estilo "Grinch" de no ser porque eso espantaría a su entretenimiento.

**-¡Bienvenidos sean todos! ¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Afuera debe de estar helado por la primavera!**- dijo, sonriendo y apartándose para dejar pasar a la muchedumbre. Se frotó las manos mientras observaba a sus invitados con el brillo de la alegría completa en sus ojos grises.

**-Muy bien, nombre, grado y sección, por favor… de esa forma, los conoceré más rápido y sabré cómo llamarlos la próxima vez que vengan-** sonrió el viejo, ensanchando su sonrisa aún más.

**-Mikau Greatbay, 12° B, un honor, señor-** tartamudeó Mikau, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

**-Lulu Zora, 12° B también, Señoría-** sonrió Lulu, con un leve toque de pena.

**-Darmani Snowhead, 12°C, un orgullo para mi gente, señor-** se cruzó de brazos el Goron.

**-Malon Lon Lon, 12°C, Señoría-** dijo educadamente la pelirroja.

-**Tael, Navi y Tatl, 12°B, siempre juntos, señor-**

**-Gonzo solamente, 12°C, a su servicio, gran Juez-** saludó el muchacho al estilo de soldado.

**-A mí ya me conoce, señor, igual que a mis hermanos: Link, Aryll y Toon Kokiri, 12°A y 7°B, respectivamente-** mencionó casualmente Link, alborotando al mismo tiempo el pelo de sus hermanos.

**-Muy bien, ya los tengo en mi memoria… Pero por favor, dejen esas formalidades, llámenme Daphnes, o Abuelo si gustan: cualquier amigo de mis familiares es amigo mío-** habló el viejo, satisfecho: adoraba cuando la gente mostraba semejante cantidad de respeto hacia él, que se le hacía innecesaria.

Les dio un recorrido veloz por la casa, disfrutando ver los ojos como platos de sus invitados, excepto por Link, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a todo ese despliegue por su parte. En todo ese cuento, entre preguntas y respuestas, pasó velozmente una hora, y fue así como llegó la hora de la merienda, llamada por el anciano como "El Show del Día", por razones que pronto se verán leyendo.

**-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue el primer día?-** preguntó Daphnes, mirando fijamente a Zelda. Gonzo se ahogó con el té, y Darmani se atragantó con una galleta, mientras el resto ponía cara de "Oh, mierda…".

**-Pues verás, Abuelo… Somos algunos de los sobrevivientes de la Primera Gran Guerra Alimenticia del Instituto de Nuevo Hyrule, que estalló por la provocación del Bando de los Atletas-** sonrió orgullosa Tetra, como si fuese la capitana de un ejército que ganó la Guerra de Independencia del país contra un pueblo bárbaro. _"¿Cómo le hace para que suene tan simple?"_ se preguntó Zelda.

**-¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Qué bando ganó, y cómo fue que se desarrolló el conflicto?-** inquirió más interesado aún el viejo, mientras Mikau estaba ocupado con ayudar a Darmani y su galleta atascada en la garganta.

**-Un tonto del grupo de atletas que se creen la gran cosa le tiró una bola de puré de papas a Zelda, pero la esquivó, y sin querer le dio a Darmie-** narró Tatl, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Goron.

**-Entonces, como siempre, este Goron cabeza de roca se puso todo loco y le pegó un manzanazo al idiota del puré, que creo que se llama Byrne, y Tael gritó "Guerra de Comida", y todo el mundo empezó a arrojar cosas-** concluyó Navi, fulminando con la mirada al hada de brillo púrpura.

**-Pensé que los Goron comían piedras y no manzanas, pero supongo que es mejor: una pedrada hubiese sido fatal-** pensó en voz alta Lulu. (Créeme linda, las manzanas son más duras de lo que parecen… No arrojen piedras o manzanas de igual manera, por favor).

**-Tienen una dieta variada, aunque no lo creas… ¿Necesitas ayuda con el muchacho, Mikau?**- preguntó Daphnes, observando cómo el Zora no dejaba de dar palmadas a su amigo para ayudarlo. Sin esperar respuestas, el anciano se levantó, caminó hacia Darmani, y le aplicó una maniobra, haciéndole escupir la galleta, que voló por los aires y aterrizó en la taza de té de Link.

**-Ni muerto voy a beber eso ahora…-** gruñó el rubio, mirando la taza como si de repente le fuera a estallar en la cara. Una carcajada ahogada salió de la boca del Goron, quien al parecer estaba de buen humor ahora, y podía reírse a pesar de que casi se atraganta:

**-Lo siento mucho, hombre… Diosas, señor Daphnes, le debo mi vida-**

**-¡No hay problema, muchacho!, ciertamente, ese curso de primeros auxilios ha sido de utilidad por primera vez en mi vida: no estaba seguro si terminarías expulsando la galletita, o si se metería más profundo dentro de tu tráquea y te asfixiarías antes-** se rió el anciano.

**-¿¡Que me pasaría qué?-** exclamó el Goron, con la boca abierta de par en par. _"Diosas, Abuelo… Realmente estás loco de remate"_ pensó Zelda, mas sin embargo, sabía que su abuelo lo decía de chiste, así que no pudo evitar reírse, junto con su hermana, quienes ya conocían el sentido del humor del viejo.

-_-_-**fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -Por fin acabamos de escribir este capítulo…-

**Gatt**: -¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos tardado tanto!, y más importante… ¡No puedo creer que no sea tan gracioso, te llevaste casi todo el escrito contigo!-

**NK**: -No puedes hacer que todo este compendio sea simplemente risas, necesitas explotar los sentimientos de tus personajes, sus situaciones, cómo piensan, que los lectores se sientan identificados-

**Gatt**: -¡Es un maldito fanfic, no un libro de auto ayuda para padres prematuros!-

(Mientras NK regaña a Gatt por llamar inútiles a los libros de auto ayuda, se les hace una aclaración: si alguno de ustedes, queridos lectores, resulta ser un padre prematuro, o lee libros de auto ayuda, o tiene un amigo que los lee, etc… No se quiso ofender a nadie con el comentario anterior, y por favor, lamentamos que éste capítulo no haya sido tan gracioso como los otros, pero necesitamos un toque de seriedad y profundidad de vez en cuando; sin embargo, el que viene promete ser una bomba, palabra de escritores de fanfic. Por cierto, adoramos la película navideña original de "El Grinch", llamado también Odeón, y si es posible, véanse la versión animada para comprender cuál es la sonrisa de la que hemos hecho mención un par de veces al menos. Dejen comentarios, o reviews, o críticas, por favor. Gracias)


	7. Chapter 7

**NK**: -Advertencia: éste capítulo contiene gran cantidad de material, es decir, chistes, ideas, temas y conversaciones que necesitarías ser un chico para comprender correctamente-

**Gatt**: -Atención a los que supongo pocos lectores masculinos: éste capítulo tiene gran cantidad de cosas que simplemente sólo las chicas pueden comprender-

**NK**: -Lamentablemente, algunas partes del contenido de esta obra literaria podría incomodar a algunos lectores debido a que no se sienten identificados por pertenecer al sexo opuesto-

**Gatt**: -A menos que sean de pensamiento neutral, o sea, capaces de comprender el complejo pensamiento femenino y el simple cerebro masculino, por favor pedimos disculpas de antemano si no comprenden algo o se sienten ofendidos, y prometemos explicar lo que sea necesario si dejan un review con sus preguntas-

**NK**: -Sin nada más que agregar, deseamos una buena lectura… Listo, ya terminamos con las advertencias de este peligroso capítulo sacado de tu retorcida mente- *guardando los lentes y la hoja con el discurso de advertencias*

**Gatt**: -También tienes participación en todo esto, después de todo, yo soy el lado femenino y tu el masculino…-

**NK**: -¡¿Eres una chica?- (¡sarcasmo masivo, alerta de pelea!)

(Perdonen a NK, pero es cierto: Gatt no es una chica muy sensible, es más bien de temperamento masculino… Sin embargo, la mente sensible de NK, que se supone que es el hombre, lo hace más femenino de lo que piensan, gracias a su alma de poeta empedernido; esto no significa que son extraños, simplemente son muy alternados y contrarios a lo que usualmente se espera de ellos. Mientras tanto, tratamos de evitar que Gatt asesine a su contraparte y acabe con nuestro equilibrio. No se preocupen. Gracias)

**Capítulo 7**

La semana pasó rápidamente, pues ya era viernes, aunque eso no alivió mucho a Zelda: correr nunca había sido lo suyo, pero el profesor Darunia no parecía hacer caso de ese hecho en lo más mínimo. Cómo odiaba la rubia quedar oliendo a sudor, sentirse mojada en sus propios fluidos corporales, y que sus piernas estuvieran tan cansadas que parecían moverse solas, intentando salvar el resto del cuerpo de los posibles castigos de quedarse atrasada.

Link por su parte, adoraba la velocidad, aunque no era de los más rápidos, pero se mantenía a buen ritmo, y no parecía cansarse: le encantaba la adrenalina, el viento en su rostro, el fuego del ejercicio en sus pies mientras trabajaba sus ya bastante torneadas piernas. Varias veces pasó al lado de la única amiga que tenía en su salón de clases, dedicándole cada vez una mueca burlona para provocarle algo de risa o si no, un ataque de furia para que intentase perseguirlo y así tener alguien con quién competir. Viendo que no lograba nada con eso, intentó algo un poco más atrevido: pasó a su lado, y le dio una palmada en la espalda que le hizo pegar madre brinco, pues estaba distraída y no notó su presencia.

**-¡Atrápame si puedes, princesa!-** se rió el muchacho, acelerando de nuevo su paso.

**-¡Lobo tonto, te convertiré en bufanda!-** le respondió ella, con una mezcla de risa y desafío. Link se sorprendió bastante con ese comentario, pero se recordó de nuevo que el pasado es pasado, y continuó con el infantil juego del gato y el ratón; siendo algo tan divertido, ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p><strong>-…Entonces, el Sujeto vendría a ser tácito, pero sería "yo", mientras que el Predicado seria…?-<strong> explicó el búho Kaepora, en medio de su clase de Gramática Hyliana, esperando a que sus alumnos alzaran la mano para contestar. Al fondo, el joven Makar alzó la mano penosamente.

**-Adelante, Makar Korok-** señaló Kaepora al pizarrón, extendiendo en su pata un marcador. El pequeño Korok corrió tan veloz como le permitían sus piernitas cortas y con saltitos alcanzó a tomar el marcador, para tratar de escribir con él, hasta que, exhausto, se rindió:

**-Lo siento mucho, profesor… no alcanzo… Sin embargo, el Predicado viene a ser "te quiero mucho", así que la oración completa sería "yo te quiero mucho", aunque…-**

**-¿Qué sucede, joven Makar?-** ululó el profesor, girando su cabeza 180 grados.

**-Me parece una oración algo curiosa de analizar, si me permite el atrevimiento-**

**-No, tienes toda la razón, joven Makar, y es que lo que ocurre, es lo siguiente: pienso que el análisis sintáctico no es útil para la vida de los estudiantes, pero el Ministerio de Educación nos obliga a enseñar el tema, así que prefiero usar oraciones sencillas y conocidas para que vean lo que unas simples palabras como esas pueden ser en realidad si se les analiza según lo que son-**

**-Eso tiene sentido, profesor… Gracias-**.

Aburrida, Tetra revolvió en su mochila hasta encontrar una hoja en blanco, y comenzó a dibujar en ella todo lo que le venía a la cabeza distraídamente, sin fijarse demasiado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kaepora aterrizó pesadamente en el pupitre de la niña, cerrando sus garras sobre el montón de garabatos y alzándolos para verlos.

**-Señorita Tetra, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-** inquirió el búho, mostrándole la obra a la autora.

**-Es un barco pirata cayendo a cañonazos a un Helmaroc, señor… Mi tarea la tengo ya hecha desde mi casa, y está bien, así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, señor-** se disculpó Tetra. Kaepora giró un par de veces su cabeza, admirando el dibujo desde varios ángulos, hasta que empezó a ulular.

**-¡Hoot, hoot, hoot! ¡Tiene usted un talento como artista, señorita Tetra: sin duda, ése Helmaroc se parece mucho a mi prima Petunia! ¡Espero que un día me haga un retrato, señorita! ¡Hoot, hoot, hoot! ¡Y además, me gustaría sacarle copia, le encantará a mi prima Petunia!-** se reía el maestro.

Sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, Tetra asintió: no sabía qué rayos le pasaba a ese búho loco, pero tenía la impresión de que sería uno de sus profesores favoritos.

* * *

><p><strong>-Oye, ya te dije que lo siento… ¿Cómo iba a saber que te ibas a tropezar?-<strong> gruñó Link, evitando mirar a Zelda a la cara, pues sabía que en el fondo era su culpa, pero su orgullo le impedía decirlo.

**-Link, cuando persigues a alguien, y a ése alguien se le sale un zapato que te golpea en la cara, lo más lógico es que no veas lo que haces, pierdas la coordinación de tus piernas, y tragues tierra**- contestó la rubia, examinando la herida en su rodilla: no era nada grave, pero sangraba y ardía.

**-¿Y acaso es mi culpa que se me saliera el zapato y te diera en la cabezota?**- refunfuñó como un niño chiquito, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Lo es, porque si te hubieses amarrado los zapatos en lugar de dejar los cordones sueltos, no se te hubiera escapado, no me habría golpeado, y no tendría este raspón-**. Diosas, Zelda=1, Link=0.

"_No es la gran cosa… ¿O sí?... No podría haberse enojado conmigo solo por esto, ¿o sí?…"_ pensó el muchacho, sintiendo el remordimiento de culpa en su espalda una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces esa chica le ha hecho sentir de esa forma por la razón más tonta?... Había perdido la cuenta. Suspiró en resignación mientras buscaba en la cajita de primeros auxilios del profesor Darunia hasta encontrar el alcohol. Mojó un poco una mota de algodón con él, e intentó acercarse más a Zelda. Ella notó de qué se trataba, y retrocedió instintivamente:

**-Ni se te ocurra, Link…Me va a doler-** advirtió la rubia. Link la miró con sus ojos azules:

**-Si no lo hago, se puede infectar… Además, no te dolerá…**-. La vio dudar: perfecto.

**-Dame tu mano, por favor-** le pidió, mientras indicaba con la mirada que procediera. Su puso se aceleró repentinamente._ "¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?_" se regañó a sí mismo el muchacho, pero le dio su mano a su amiga, quien la apretó levemente cuando pasó por su raspón el algodón con alcohol.

* * *

><p>Mikau estaba aburrido hasta la muerte en la clase de Psicología con el algo bipolar profesor Cole. Gracias a Nayru era la última hora de clases, y pronto iría tranquilamente a casa a seguir escribiendo melodías que Lulu se encargaría de ponerles letra. O al menos, eso pensaba que ocurriría: con cuidado, deslizó un papelito al puesto de su compañera, donde se leía su magnífica propuesta de componer juntos otra canción para su banda en Termina, los Indigo Go. Cuando ella le regresó el papelito con la respuesta, se quedó boquiabierto: <em>"Lo siento Mikau, pero no puedo esta noche: pijamada en casa de Zel para darle la bienvenida: Tatl, Navi y Malon también vienen. XOXO, Lulu"<em>… Tiene que ser una broma: ¿Pijamada? ¿Una reunión de niñas para hablar de novios, cantantes, famosos, limarse el pelo y hacerse trenzas en las uñas? ¿O era limarse las uñas y hacerse trenzas en el pelo? ¿Y él qué demonios iba a saber, si era un Zora, un hombre?. _"Mujeres…"_ pensó para sí mismo.

**-…Entonces, ¿Qué es el trastorno de la Personalidad Múltiple, señor Greatbay?-** preguntó el profesor Cole, retorciendo su bigote pelirrojo con uno de sus huesudos dedos.

**-Es cuando una persona parece una mujer en su período menstrual-** gruñó de mal humor Mikau, provocando la risa de los chicos y la vergüenza de las chicas, además de la ira del profesor.

**-¿¡Qué ha dicho, señor Greatbay?-** rugió Cole, cuando el timbre sonó; aprovechando la multitud, Mikau logró escapar, ¿quién dice que la campana no salva?.

* * *

><p>Darmani esperó impaciente junto con Gonzo a que el resto se reuniera con ellos en la salida, hasta que ocurrió: sin embargo, había una especie de atmósfera extraña que dividía a Mikau de Lulu, algo poco común si se consideraba que eran pareja. También había mucho silencio por parte de Link y Zelda, que evitaban mirarse a la cara directamente. El resto, todo normal.<p>

**-Muy bien, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomarnos un licuado en el "Keaton Feliz"?-** ofreció el Goron, pensando que quizás una bebida fría con mucha azúcar podría acabar con toda esa energía negativa que se podía hasta ver, flotando como una nube oscura sobre sus compañeros.

**-Oh, lo siento Darmie, pero tendremos "noche de chicas" en casa de Zelda-** sonrió Malon.

**-No hay problema: ¿Qué hay de ustedes, muchachos?-**

**-Perdona, me toca trabajar en casa de los Hyrule el fin de semana, ¿Recuerdas?**- respondió Link.

**-Yo no tengo nada que hacer… Gonzo, Tael, Toon, ¿vienen con nosotros?-** contestó Mikau, fulminando con el rabillo del ojo a Lulu. Así pues, estaba decidido: los chicos por un lado, las chicas (y Link) por el otro. ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Bienvenidas todas!, pasen, por favor<strong>- saludó Daphnes con su típica sonrisa.

**-Oh, por supuesto, tú también eres bienvenido, Link… Te toca regar el jardín, ya sabes dónde está la manguera y lo que necesitas-**. El joven asintió, mientras caminaba hacia el almacén, junto al pequeño vivero de la gran mansión. Mientras rebuscaba entre los instrumentos de jardinería hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, es decir, manguera y aspersor, una mano le tapó la boca, mientras otra lo volteaba velozmente:

**-Shhh… Link, somos nosotros, tranquilo, ¿yeah?-** le susurró al oído Gonzo, mientras le hacía ver a Darmani, Toon, Tael y Mikau detrás de él.

**-¿Pero qué rayos les pasó por la cabeza, por Din? ¡Me van a hacer perder mi empleo si los encuentran, maldita sea! ¡Largo, fuera, fúchila, shú!**- regañó el rubio, manteniendo su voz baja a pesar del enojo.

**-Venga vamos, no nos descubrirán, hombre… Estamos aquí para divertirnos como se debe-** respondió Darmani, mirando con complicidad al resto. _"Oh, mierda..."_, pensó Link.

* * *

><p>Aryll dejó que Lulu le empezara a hacer tranzas en el cabello, mientras Zelda conversaba animadamente con Malon, y Tatl y Navi se pintaban sus diminutas uñas de hada. Tetra no dejaba de mirar hacia el balcón, como si se estuviera pensando la opción de arrojarse por allí gritando "Adiós mundo cruel".<p>

**-Entonces, ¿Qué les parece Windfall? ¿Les gusta?**- se rió Aryll, con su pelo haciéndole cosquillas.

**-Me gusta, aunque me encantaría no estar en medio del período escolar-** gruñó Tetra.

**-A nadie le gusta la escuela, a menos que le hayan lavado el cerebro-** concordó Malon.

**-Y bien, no quiero deprimirme con ese tema… ¿De qué quieren hablar?-** comenzó Tatl, siempre parlanchina.

**-¡Hablemos de chicos! ¿Lulu, desde cuándo es que sales con Mikau?**- preguntó Navi.

**-Pues, somos amigos desde que éramos niños; en 2°, me pidió matrimonio, todavía lo recuerdo, era tan lindo… las puedes llamar tonterías de chiquillos, pero no importa: Mikau necesitó de mucho valor para confesarse una segunda vez, en 6°-** narró la aludida, con el visible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Debe ser lindo tener a alguien a quien amar durante tanto tiempo-** se ilusionó Aryll.

**-¿Qué hay de ti, Malon? ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?**- preguntó Tetra, con tal de olvidarse de la idea de suicidio en su cabeza.

**-Pues, en 5° grado le dije a Link que me gustaba, pero eso fue hace tiempo; además, me rechazó, y lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón: era sólo un ataque hormonal-** se rió Malon, como si fuera un chiste gracioso.

**-Sí, recuerdo muy bien esa ocasión: fue entonces, unos meses después, que pasó todo eso…**- se entristeció Navi, suspirando al mismo tiempo que Tatl, Aryll, Malon y Lulu.

**-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-** preguntaron a coro las hermanas Hyrule.

**-Ese tipo de cosas es mejor que te las cuente mi hermano, Zelda; nosotras juramos jamás contar nada a menos que él nos diera permiso-** respondió Aryll.

* * *

><p><strong>-Vamos, un poco más, sólo un poco más…-<strong> se dijo a sí mismo Toon, tratando de alcanzar la rama del árbol que hasta Darmani pudo escalar, a pesar de ser tan pesado. Al fin, la mano de su hermano mayor pudo sujetar la suya, y de un jalón lo alzó hasta arriba, como si no pesara más que una pluma.

**-Si nos descubren, estás TAN muerto, Mikau-** gruñó Gonzo, imaginándose a su jefa Tetra dándole otra paliza como la de la escuela, pero peor. El Zora indicó que callaran y escucharan: después de todo, el árbol daba hacia el balcón de Zelda, y si se enfocaban se podía oír de lo que hablaban.

**-Oye Mikau, los Goron y las alturas no combinan…-** comentó Darmani, mirando hacia abajo.

**-¿No se supone que los Goron viven en las montañas como Death Mountain?**- preguntó Tael.

**-Montañas sí, árboles no… Bendita Trifuerza, qué miedo-** murmuró el pobre Goron.

* * *

><p>La canción acabó, dejando boquiabiertas al resto de las chicas, y a Lulu con la cara roja de la pena:<p>

**-Es una vieja, la compuso Mikau con Jappas, nuestro bajista… ¿Les gustó?-**

**-¡Estuvo genial! ¡Cuando sean famosos también aquí en Hyrule, te compro un CD!-** se emocionó Tetra.

**-Es bueno saber desde ahora que tienes club de fans-** afirmó Navi.

Se escuchó un crujido lastimero proveniente del exterior. ¿Qué fue eso?, se preguntaron entre ellas con una mirada, poniendo en práctica el legendario sexto sentido femenino.

**-Por Din, las escucho, se van a asomar-** entró en pánico Gonzo, mientras tiraba del brazo de Darmani para que no se cayera, pues su rama se rompió.

**-Todos, silencio, tenemos un plan: Link, operación "¿Quién anda allí?"-** susurró Toon a su hermano. Asintiendo, el mayor buscó rápidamente su llavero, y prendió la linternita, para apuntarla hacia los ojos de Toon, haciéndolos lucir como los de un gato. Las chicas se asomaron en pijama por el balcón, pero eso no distrajo a los dos hermanos.

**-¿Hola, hay alguien allí?-** preguntó Tatl, algo asustada.

**-Meeeeoooow…-** maulló Toon, tratando de evitar parpadear con la lucecita y hacerlo ver convincente.

**-Oh, es sólo un viejo gato… Que susto-** suspiraron de alivio.

**-Espera, ¿Un gato en un árbol tan alto? Pobrecito, algo debe de haberlo asustado y ahora no sabe cómo bajar, además suena enfermo y viejo-** se compadeció Malon, adoradora de la naturaleza. _"Enfermo y viejo tu abuela, pelirroja…"_ pensó Toon.

**-Tranquila, yo lo bajo fácil: ¡Al agua pato!**- anunció Tetra, lanzando un baldazo de agua.

**-¿¡Pero qué coño? ¡Oh, mierda, no, no, no!-** gritó Link, mientras la rama en que estaba se rompía, haciéndole caer junto con Toon, Mikau, Gonzo y Darmani.

**-¡Fuera abajo! ¡Whohoo! ¡ESTO sí que es una pijamada!-** se rió Tetra, dándose por satisfecha con semejante cantidad de víctimas.

* * *

><p>El señor Daphnes se apareció para acorralar a los muchachos con una escopeta, y se necesitó de la intervención de Zelda para que no los cayese a plomazos, pues el resto de las chicas estaban de acuerdo con que un par de balas serían suficientes para enseñarles una lección.<p>

**-¿Desde cuándo sabes usar una escopeta, Abuelo?-** preguntó la nieta menor, ilusionada.

**-Durante uno de mis viajes a Labrynna, debí aprender a defenderme por mí mismo de los Tokai, cuya mala costumbre de robarle a los extranjeros no se borra fácilmente-** explicó el viejo.

**-Mire, no intentábamos hacer nada malo, solo queríamos divertirnos también, ya sabe, darles un susto o algo así-** se excusó Mikau, callando cuando el rifle le quedó a milímetros de la cara.

**-Abuelo, vamos, no ha pasado nada-** comenzó Zelda, tratando de nuevo de convencer al viejo de no agujerear a sus amigos.

**-Abue, fue divertido de verdad, pero ya es hora de cenar-** dijo Tetra, seleccionando correctamente las palabras mágicas que hicieron a Daphnes dejar su broma de mal gusto:

**-Oh, ¡Por supuesto, aunque lástima, estaba bien divertido!, no hay tiempo de cocinar algo, y somos bastantes, ¿Quieren pizza?-** se rió el anciano, retirando su arma y prácticamente corriendo para agarrar el teléfono y comenzar su llamada.

**-Tetra, eres más parecida al Abuelo de lo que me gustaría, pequeño diablillo…-** le murmuró Zelda a su hermana; ella sonrió con satisfacción: _"Ten cuidado Link, tengo un Maestro en el arte de las bromas, y es bueno…"_ pensó la niña.

-_-_-**Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -Increíble, es el capítulo más equilibrado que hemos hecho hasta ahora-

**Gatt**: -La comedia y el drama, perfectamente mezclados para formar una obra maestra tan refrescante-

**NK**: -Pienso que deberíamos ir profundizando más en el pasado de nuestros principales, sin embargo-

**Gatt**: -No, pienso que debemos torturarlos más con chistes que hagan reír al público-

**NK**: -Tenemos un cierto número de fans que desean conocer más a Link y su triste vida-

**Gatt**: -¿Conocer a Link, o gritar "¡Kyaaah!" mientras le hago desnudarse o algo así?-

**NK**: -Ambas, tengo entendido… ¿Y si buscamos un equilibrio también en eso?-

**Gatt:** -Explícate, me gusta lo que oigo…-

**NK**: -¿Y si le hacemos ponerse en traje de baño mientras cuenta su pasado?-

**Gatt**: -No es mala idea… me gusta- *anotando en una libreta para usar después*

(Agradecemos mucho el apoyo de todos nuestros lectores y lectoras, y se les recuerda que si no entendieron algo o tienen dudas, dejen un review para aclarar lo que sea que les venga a la cabeza, excepto cuándo es que nuestros escritores usarán la idea de Link en traje de baño mientras cuenta una parte de su vida, porque como es una idea reciente, no se la esperen de inmediato. Por cierto, es bueno que nuestros queridos NK y Gatt se estén llevando mejor gracias a escribir para ustedes, y sinceramente, ¿Qué podría salir mal?... Tenemos un mal presentimiento… Gracias)


	8. Chapter 8

**NK**: -En lugar de escribir, deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes trimestrales…-

**Gatt**: **-**Y tú deberías volverte bailarina de tubo, pero tampoco sucederá-

**NK**: -¿¡Tengo pinta de que soy el indicado para hacer strip tease?-

**Gatt**: -Precisamente… Además, tengo una racha de creatividad, y si no la uso, exploto-

**NK**: -Ex…plo…tas… ¿Explotas?... ¿EXPLOTAS?-

**Gatt**: -'Xactamente chamo: así nomás, BOOM, como dinamita… Y si yo exploto…-

**NK**: -…¡Yo también me vuelvo ceviche contigo!-

**Gatt**: -En realidad pareceremos guacamole, pero básicamente sí, lo mismo-

**NK**: -Ceviche, guacamole… ceviche, guacamole… ceviche, guacamole…- *temblando en posición fetal con cara de traumatizado de por vida en una esquina*

(Tuvimos que contratar a un psiquiatra para que traten el trauma de NK, y aunque no volverá a ser el mismo por un buen tiempo, y le da un ataque cada vez que alguien dice BOOM, podrá escribir… También estamos tratando de evitar que Gatt use sus explosivos por un tiempo, hasta que se le pase todo el rollo a su contraparte: se les agradece nada de chistes sobre terroristas, bombas, explosivos u otros objetos detonantes durante el tiempo de recuperación y terapia del pobrecito de NK, ya bastante difícil es mantenerlo cuerdo con semejante compañera como es Gatt, que no para de hablar de fuegos artificiales cada vez que lo tiene cerca para molestarlo, y siempre están juntos, así que...Bueeenoooo…. Se supone que todo bajo control… Gracias)

**Capítulo 8**

¿Alguna vez te ha sucedido que, por alguna razón, dices una oración, o es más, una palabra, y es la respuesta que menos se espera esa persona?. ¿No te ha pasado que te hacen una pregunta, y contestas algo que esa persona ni siquiera se imaginaba, y terminas dándole una lección?, ¿Una lección que, si bien lastimó al principio, ahora está grabada con fuego en la mente de esa persona, y es precisamente lo que la motiva a continuar con su vida?. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Malon; ella es esa persona que, por un simple "No", sufrió mucho durante un tiempo, y ahora se resigna a su lugar en el mundo. Ese hermoso lugar poco apreciado llamado "sin pareja", es decir, "sin novio", y comúnmente llamado, en el caso del género femenino, "soltera".

Un simple "No" cambió en un par de minutos todos los planes de una vida: ella se imaginaba a sí misma casada, con hijos, viviendo el cuento de hadas de una típica familia. Ella se imaginaba con ese "él", esa persona especial, ése que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago hace mucho tiempo; ella se imaginaba esa vida, con su mejor amigo, Link. Por supuesto, él no le dijo un tajante "No", la rechazó con todos los adornos típicos que se dicen para no herir los sentimientos sin corresponder, como "Lo siento", "Seamos sólo amigos", "No pienso en ti como un amor sino como una hermana", etc.

Sin embargo, le estaba agradecida a Link: gracias a él, descubrió que tenía la fuerza para resistir ese fin del mundo al que los adolescentes llaman "rechazo". Descubrió que podía tener el valor para decir lo que piensa y siente, a pesar de que no todo saliera como ella pensaba. Ahora sabía que estaba preparada si llegaba a suceder con otra persona, en otro momento, en otro lugar.

Podía seguir sonriendo a pesar de que en su corazón había una cicatriz: se dio cuenta de que continuaría viviendo, y pronto le tocó presenciar que le ocurriera lo mismo a aquel que una vez fue el centro de su amor y cariño. Gracias a que pudo sobreponerse, fue capaz de darle un hombro en que llorar a Link cuando él fue quien salió lastimado. En eso se encontró pensando la pelirroja, mientras devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana su pedazo de pizza... Me pregunto qué tenía para hacerla pensar tanto.

**-Adoro la pizza: debería ser nombrada como un grupo alimenticio-** comentó en voz alta Mikau, sacudiéndola de su mundo de pensamientos.

**-Secundo la moción, hermano…-** asintió Darmani, quien comía por cuatro.

**-No lo sé, la pizza en exceso es dañina: si fuera vegetariana, entonces quizás- **observó Tatl.

**-Eres una aguafiestas, hermana… La pizza es perfecta tal cual, los ingredientes extra no la hacen mejor, sólo más cara, y con más probabilidades de que te dé diarrea-** gruñó Tael.

**-Buen punto, Tael: ¿Para qué rayos sirven los ingredientes extra?... Por ejemplo, la pizza con piña; ¿Qué loco de remate se le ocurrió mezclar una fruta tropical con pizza?- **concordó Tetra.

**-Si no me equivoco, fueron los isleños de Koholint-** respondió Daphnes, rascándose la barba.

El teléfono sonó, llamando la atención de todos: el anciano fue a contestar, dejando la pizza a merced de sus depredadores naturales, los adolescentes hambrientos.

* * *

><p>Daphnes colgó una vez que terminó de conversar, y regresó con los muchachos para comunicarle las noticias tan importantes:<p>

**-No se imaginan chicos: tengo una reunión muy importante de trabajo con el Laboratorio de Investigaciones para un caso, y estaba pensando, ¿por qué no aprovechan y vienen conmigo?, salir un rato de Pueblo Windfall y pasársela en el Lago Hylia un día, y… ¿Se acabaron la pizza?**-.

**-Suena como buena idea… ¿No tenía usted una propiedad en Hylia?-** sonrió Gonzo, con el resto asintiendo y aprobando la idea, en un intento de evitar responder a la última pregunta.

**-Precisamente, Gonzo: si quieren venir, por favor avísenle a sus padres ahora y pidan permiso, si es que lo necesitan… Ahora bien, ¿Qué pasó con la pizza?-**

**-La verdad, es que sólo Malon necesita permiso: yo vivo aquí con Lulu, Darmani viene de intercambio, Tael, Tatl y Navi son hadas independientes, Gonzo vive con su primo que le importa una nuez Deku a dónde vaya los fines de semana, y los hermanos Kokiri ni se diga**- se apresuró a contestar Mikau.

**-Es bueno saberlo, así no me veré enfrentando cargos de secuestro de menores o algo así… Pero ya en serio, ¿No me dejaron nada de pizza?-**

**-Habría que salir temprano para que lleguemos a las ocho de la mañana, pero es posible si nos vamos ahora a dormir-** calculó Navi.

**-De verdad… ¿Ni siquiera un par de pedazos?-**

**-En ese caso, buenas noches, gracias por la comida, no volveremos a irrumpir en su casa de esa forma sin avisarle, ¡Adiós!-** se escaparon los muchachos.

**-Buenas noches Abuelo, nos vamos a dormir-** saludó Tetra, con las chicas tras ella, hacia el cuarto de Zelda a dormir. Así entonces, el pobre viejo se quedó solo.

**-Sí se la comieron toda… Din…-** se respondió a sí mismo Daphnes con un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

><p>"El agua del Lago Hylia resplandecía como nunca con las hermosas tonalidades del atardecer en ese día de verano… Aún no soplaba la brisa nocturna, y sin embargo estaba fresco. Sin saber por qué, Link se sentía nostálgico en ese momento, viendo los rayos del sol escondiéndose detrás de las montañas al oeste. La mano que estaba sobre la suya, la mano de ella, desapareció, dejándolo solo… Sentía que se ahogaba, a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba en el agua; ahogándose en tierra firme. ¿Realmente se estaba asfixiando? ¿Verdaderamente eran sus pulmones los que estaban fallando, y no su corazón?... Esa presión en el pecho era muy parecida a la que se siente cuando uno se está hundiendo en las profundidades… Cerró los ojos, y esperó resignado su final en esa pesadilla, hasta que la calidez de alguien se posó de nuevo en él, y pudo respirar de nuevo, le regresaron las energías para continuar, se sintió aliviado; abrió los ojos. No podía ver muy bien, una luz cegadora, como el amanecer, le estaba impidiendo enfocar correctamente la vista en esa persona. Se esforzó un poco más… un poco más… ya casi… lo logró, y no podía creerlo: esa persona era…<p>

_**-¡Ése es mi Lobo…!-**_ le sonrió ella, desapareciendo, separándose de él. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejarla ir… Si lo hacía, se sentiría igual que antes, fuera de lugar, asfixiado, pesado, sin energías… Intentó alcanzarla, extendió su mano una y otra vez, en vano. Trató de llamarla, pero su voz no salía… ya empezaba a sentirse mal, ya estaba debilitándose de nuevo. No podía rendirse, debía seguir intentándolo… respiró hondo, y continuó corriendo, persiguiéndola en la nada, no pararía hasta hallarla de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que encontrarla, encontrar a…"

**-¡Zelda…!-** exclamó Link, despertándose a sí mismo. ¿Un sueño?... Había sido tan real. ¿Era un mensaje? ¿Qué quería decir?... Se encontró a sí mismo apoyando su mano izquierda en su pecho, sorprendido de encontrar a su corazón palpitando a tan acelerado ritmo.

"_Sólo fue un sueño, Link… Tranquilo muchacho, una pesadilla nada más…"_ intentó calmarse.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera Daphnes estaba demasiado seguro cómo es que tantos muchachos podían ir tan cómodos en su bien cuidada camioneta pick-up, pero gracias a las Diosas era así. El día estaba agradable, y el frío del invierno estaba empezando a desaparecer, dándole paso a la adorable y cálida primavera, tan esperada.<p>

**-Allí está chicos, el gran Lago Hylia, el más grande de Hyrule-** anunció el anciano. A poca distancia se veía el hermoso Lago Hylia, radiante de belleza y frescura.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Link: quizás no había sido buena idea venir, no cuando en ese lugar fue que ocurrió todo aquello. Sacudió la cabeza: vino a divertirse, eso haría, y punto.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡BOMBA!-<strong> gritó Darmani, saltando al agua con todas sus fuerzas. (Cálmate, NK, no ese tipo de bomba… Rayos, traigan los sedantes…).

Lo más parecido a un tsunami azotó la orilla cuando el gigantesco Goron entró de chapuzón al agua hecho una bolita. Si alguna vez vieron la película de "Flipper", entonces es más fácil que se imaginen a Mikau haciendo los mismos trucos, pero sin el sonidito de delfín, para demostrar su habilidad a Lulu, quien simplemente tomaba el sol a gusto con Malon y las tres hadas.

Tetra, Toon y Aryll salieron a cumplir con su operación "Hermanos Mayores", y a Gonzo se le dieron vacaciones del grupo, así que el grandulón aprovechó para irse con Daphnes hacia el Laboratorio de Investigación y aprender algo nuevo.

Luego de una gran lucha interna, al fin, Zelda se decidió por salir de la cabaña usando su bikini, a pesar de que sentía tanta pena. Al mismo tiempo, Link hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose incómodo con su propio traje de baño, los típicos shorts. Intercambiaron una mirada: cada uno pensó lo suyo…

"_Oh Farore, haz que me trague la tierra… Debo verme como una tonta… Diosas, ¿desde cuándo Link tiene semejante cuerpo? Está tan… ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Zelda? ¡Tonta, tonta! ¡No puedes pensar esas cosas de tus amigos, está mal!"_.

"_Mierda, que me coma un Moblin, debo verme como un idiota… Bendita Trifuerza, no sabía que Zelda estaba tan… ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿Sexy?... Oh Diosas, ¿¡Y yo qué coño hago pensando este tipo de cosas? ¡Idiota Link, maldita sea, idiota, idiota, idiota!"_.

**-Lindo bikini, te queda bien, princesa…-** dijo Link, rascándose la nuca.

**-Tú tampoco estás mal, Lobo…-** le sonrió con timidez Zelda.

Silencio incómodo, tan incómodo que si alguno de ellos llegaba a conocer a alguien llamado así, lo matarían a patadas. Voltearon al mismo tiempo, para evitar que el otro viese sus mejillas coloradas, que por cierto, ninguno de los dos sabía por qué estaban así.

* * *

><p><strong>-Aquí "Capitana", confirmen posición, cambio-<strong> habló Tetra desde el pequeño walkie-talkie.

**-"Espadachín" en posición, confirmado, cambio-** dijo Toon desde su lugar en la cima de un arbolito.

**-"Gaviota" en posición, igualmente confirmado, cambio-** murmuró Aryll, mientras miraba con sus binoculares en todas las direcciones.

**-Perfecto: primera fase, localización de objetivo, reporten, cambio-** ordenó Tetra.

**-Objetivo confirmado, "Capitana": "Lobo Feroz" está con… ¡Wow, tu hermana está que arde!-**

**-¿Literal o metafóricamente, "Espadachín"?, por cierto, olvidaste decir cambio, cambio-** preguntó Aryll.

**-Metafóricamente por supuesto, "Gaviota"… Diosas, nunca pongas a un hombre a hacer el trabajo de un Wind Waker… "Espadachín", deja de babearte y da las coordenadas, cambio-** gruñó Tetra.

**-Bien, las coordenadas son: cabaña Hyrule, tres árboles al oeste, dos arbustos al sur, aproximadamente de dos a cuatro metros de la orilla, punto 1, cambio- **indicó Toon.

**-Enfocando… Listo, coordenadas confirmadas, esperando órdenes, cambio-** contestó Aryll.

**-Inicia segunda fase, reconocimiento de situación: ¿Qué están haciendo, "Gaviota"?, cambio-**

**-A ver… Confirmado, situación actual: incomodidad… Posible sentimiento: vergüenza… Conclusión: teoría confirmada, "Capitana"… ¿Intervención, cambio?-**

**-Mantén posición, "Gaviota", igual para ti, "Espadachín"… Cualquier cambio, avisen: tomaremos turnos de vigilancia, y como "Gaviota" tiene los binoculares, le toca la primera media hora… Simplemente me pregunto, ¿qué podría salir mal?, cambio-**.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Oye Lulu, ven a nadar, está mejor que la Bahía de Termina!<strong>- rogó Mikau desde su cómodo lugar en el agua.

**-Voy en un rato, Mikau, déjame terminar éste párrafo-** pidió Lulu, enseñando el libro.

**-¿Qué lees, Lu?-** preguntó Tatl, interesada.

**-Una novela llamada "Romance de Primavera", es muy buena-** respondió Lulu con una sonrisa.

**-¿Y de qué se trata?, ¿Es la típica historia de amor prohibido?-** inquirió Malon.

**-Más o menos: los dos protagonistas son de dos lugares distintos, y son completamente contrarios, siempre se están peleando, pero sin saberlo, gustan el uno del otro-**

**-Bah, basura, la misma cosa de siempre: él es el frío y rudo con pocos amigos, y ella debe ser la típica tonta buenota que siempre sonríe como tarada-** refunfuñó Tael.

**-Si lo dices de esa forma suena tan mal, Tael, tienes que decirlo así: "Es una historia de amor entre dos polos completamente opuestos que sin querer se atraen como un imán"-** corrigió Navi.

**-Tael tiene razón: ¿no les parece conocido el tema?-** pensó en voz alta Tatl.

**-Me suena mucho a…- **(Oh demonios, aún no es momento, ¡Rápido, interrupción ilógica!)

Splash, el libro se mojó con el clavado mortal de Darmani. (Gracias Darmie, te debo una).

**-¡Darmani Snowhead, encontrarán tu cuerpo sin vida en la orilla cuando acabe contigo, y creerán que fue un accidente!-** gritó Lulu, metiéndose al agua a perseguir al agresor de su entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>Link se sentó en el borde del muelle de madera y metió sus pies en el agua. Miró al cielo: pronto sería medio día, y se moría del hambre, así que rezó mentalmente por que Daphnes se apurase con lo que sea que estaba haciendo.<p>

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Link?-** le preguntó una voz. Por un momento, pensó que se trataba de otra persona, pero inmediatamente negó esa idea, simplemente era Zelda.

**-Sí, sólo me muero de hambre…-** contestó, evitando mirarla: después de todo, si él lo intentaba se encontraría con las caderas de la rubia. _"Y no es que están feas, todo lo contrario… ¿¡Otra vez tengo ideas raras en la cabeza? ¡Idiota!"_ pensó. Ella se sentó a su lado: _"Perfecto, ahora pasé de caderas a pechos, lo siguiente será verla desnuda…"_ pensó sarcásticamente Link. (...Y entonces Zelda se quitó el traje y... Mentiiiraaa)

**-Abuelo seguramente regresará pronto, y si no, creo que hay comida en la cabaña-** le sonrió ella.

**-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Zelda…-** le contestó, intentando no parecer falso: ¿por qué rayos era ella tan amable, qué quería con él?. Zelda se sorprendió mucho, y empezó a reír.

**-¿De qué te ríes, estás loca?-** preguntó confundido el muchacho.

**-Nada, es que es la primera vez que me llamas simplemente Zelda-**

**-No es cierto, no es la primera vez…-**

**-Me refiero a que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre de la forma correcta-**

**-¿La… forma… correcta?...-**

**-Sí, las ocasiones en que me llamaste por mi nombre anteriormente fueron obligadas, sin sentimientos, pero ahora me has llamado Zelda por ti mismo y con un toque de afecto-**

**-No te emociones mucho, princesa… Te falta para que llegue a considerarte una buena amiga, y ése toque de afecto fue chiquito-**

**-¿Siempre fuiste así de malo, o lo eres sólo conmigo?-**

**-Soy un Lobo arisco y solitario, incluso mis amigos no han logrado domesticarme bien-**

**-Pues quizás ya es hora de convertirte en un Lobito dócil y bueno… Y todo comienza con un empujón-**. Literalmente, Zelda le dio un empujón a Link, y lo envió directo al agua. Vio que no subía a la superficie, y se asustó: ¿Qué tal si no sabía nadar?. Se acercó más y más, se inclinó sobre el agua para ver. Una mano salió de repente, la tomó del brazo y la haló, tirándola al agua.

**-¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que darme un empujón, princesa!- **sonrió Link, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

**-¡Link, eres un tramposo!-** se rió Zelda, echándole agua encima, siguiéndole el juego. Una épica batalla de agua inició, y con ella, un paso. Un paso más cerca a la amistad, un paso más cerca a expresar los sentimientos, un paso más cerca a algo más, un empujón hacia la verdad, una patada voladora hacia la libertad de dos corazones, dos jóvenes que no saben qué sentir el uno acerca del otro, dos polos opuestos que juegan con el magnetismo… Dios, con todo esto, ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

-_-_-**Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -Parece un sándwich…- *mirando el escrito de arriba a abajo*

**Gatt**: -¿A qué te refieres, por Dios?-

**NK**: -Pues, imagina esto: yo soy el pan, tú eres el jamón: tu escribiste el centro, yo escribí los extremos-

**Gatt**: -A la madre, tienes razón… Pero bueno, estoy satisfecha-

**NK**: -Sí bueno, hay más jamón que pan en este sándwich…-

**Gatt**: -Obvio, los mejores sándwiches tienen más rellenito que pan-

**NK**: -Pero si le pones demasiado, se sale cuando lo muerdes-

**Gatt**: -Santo Niño de Atoche, me dio hambre así nomás-

**NK**: -Dios, sí que eres una idiota masiva…-

**Gatt:** -…¡BOOM!...-

(Mientras Gatt se quita las ganas de comer con un rico Subway de atún, su favorito, nosotros nos encargamos de tranquilizar a NK con sedantes y camisa de fuerza. Si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia para el próximo capítulo, las leeremos con gusto en sus reviews, y veremos si se pueden aplicar: por favor, nada de porno, hentai, yuri, yahoi, etc. Además, durante las siguientes dos semanas, no es muy seguro que pongamos un capítulo, pues con los exámenes trimestrales vienen los estudios, y con los estudios viene el poco tiempo, y comprenderán que con poco tiempo se escribe poco. Gracias).


	9. Chapter 9

**Gatt**: -Wah, cada vez mejoro más y más: nuevos chistes, bromas, situaciones descabelladas…-

**NK**: -Oye, ¿no crees que ya viene hora de meterle acción a todo esto?-

**Gatt:** -Sí, tienes razón, y más drama: necesitamos que nuestros lectores estallen de la emoción-

**NK**: -Es…ta…llar… ¿Estallar?... ¿ESTALLAR?-

**Gatt**: -Vamos emo loco, no repitamos el chiste de la vez pasada-

**NK**: -Lo siento, supongo que aún sigo algo afectado…-

**Gatt**: -Lo más probable es que se te haya fundido un tornillo-

**NK**: -Creo que se dice "se te zafó un tornillo", o "se te fundió el cerebro"-

**Gatt**: -Yo no uso las cosas de los demás, yo digo mis propias ideas-

**NK**: -Y es por eso que siempre terminas en problemas sin sentido-

**Gatt**: -¡Ya está! ¡Me hartaste, emo de pacotilla! ¡O peleas o corres!- *saca una hoz*

**NK**: -Esta vez saldré yo victorioso: dame todo lo que tienes- *sacando espada de mosquetero*

(Lamentablemente, la pelea jamás se llegó a efectuar, pues vino Mickey Mouse a reclamar su florete, o sea, espada de mosquetero, porque son un hermoso recuerdo de su película de "Mickey y los Tres Mosqueteros", que al parecer algún fan loco robó y vendió por E-Bay. Por tanto, no se sorprendan si sale en las noticias que un hombre rompió una serie de récords, después de todo, NK cruzó el Estrecho de Bering a nado, el Canal de la Mancha, llegó de primero en cinco triatlones, hizo el recorrido del Tour de Francia corriendo, escaló los Himalaya y bajó el Everest en una cabra montés para escapar de Gatt, quien fue más lista y lo persiguió en helicóptero. Todo bajo control, aunque esperamos que Disney no nos denuncie por lo del florete. Gracias)

**Capítulo 9**

Ah, la primavera, la Estación más famosa y esperada por todos: los pájaros cantan, los animales se despiertan de su hibernación, las flores adornan el mundo, el frío del invierno desaparece, el cielo se vuelve azul, el amor se respira en el aire… Ah, la primavera… La época en que los pesimistas como Link no paran de gruñirle a la gente, e ignoran completamente el significado de "bonito", "esperanza", etc.

Link odiaba la primavera por varios factores: primero, las abejas. Segundo, el polen, es decir, alergia. Tercero, todo el mundo parecía impregnado de una cursi babosada, hasta los animales.

No podía evitar preguntarse si la maldita primavera era la culpable de que últimamente padeciera un problema cardíaco, repentinos cambios de tono en sus mejillas, y un delirio febril en sus sueños. Sí, posiblemente era culpa de la primavera… _"Y de ella…"_ pensó él, mirando fijamente a Zelda, que flotaba a su lado en las aguas calmas del Lago Hylia. ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento de paz en su pecho?, ¿en qué clase de espiral extraño se encontraba atrapado?, se sentía a salvo de la soledad, ese abismo sin final, y al mismo tiempo sentía cómo una sombra le acechaba de cerca. Cada noche era más y más difícil, desde que la conoció. Sin darse cuenta, terminó recordando esos días en que podía considerarse parte de una familia, en que tenía una vida correcta, en que sentía que nada faltaba.

Esos bonitos días en que vivía en una casa, dormía en una cama calientita, tenía una mamá y un papá… todo, una realidad así de hermosa, quebrada como cristal frágil y delgado, cuando la mujer que le dio la vida cayó enferma de un mal incurable, y quedó muerta, sin vida, inerte. Cuando su padre, presa del dolor, acabó con los trozos de ese pasado, arrojándose a sí mismo al vacío, sin importarle lo que le ocurriera a sus hijos, pensando en sí mismo y en su propio sufrimiento en lugar de anteponer el de su familia. Cuando ella debió marcharse y dejarlo solo, cuando se negó a continuar junto a él.

_*Grrrrwn*_… su estómago hambriento lo sacó de su torbellino de pensamientos con su poderoso gruñido. Zelda se rió un poco, volteando a mirarlo: algo en los ojos azules de esa chica siempre le hacía sentir nervioso, y al mismo tiempo calmado.

**-En serio tienes hambre, ¿verdad?-** le preguntó ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

**-Sí, qué pena con mi estómago, perdona…-** contestó, avergonzado. Otra vez, sus tripas gruñeron en respuesta. Más risas que antes, ahora de parte de ambos.

**-Quizás ya deberíamos salir de aquí e ir a buscar algo de comer-** aconsejó Zelda.

**-No lo sé, la estoy pasando muy bien…-** confesó Link, mirando de nuevo al cielo. Ésta vez, su estómago no protestó, y pudieron quedarse allí un rato más.

* * *

><p><strong>-Aquí "Espadachín", detecto movimiento, cambio-<strong> sonrió maliciosamente Toon con los binoculares.

**-Perfecto, informe de la situación, cambio- **ordenó Tetra, garabateando algo en una libreta.

**-"Lobo Feroz" está flotando junto a "Princesa", parecen conversar…** _*Grrrrwn*_-

**-"Espadachín", ¿Qué fue ese sonido, una bestia con rabia, cambio?-**

**-De hecho, fue mi estómago, "Capitana"… Tengo hambre-**

**-Mantén posición, "Espadachín", buscaré algo de comer… ¿"Gaviota", estás allí, cambio?-**

**-ZZZ…zzz…ZZZ…2x2=…zzz…4…Me gustan…las gomitas…ZZZ…verdes…-** roncó suavemente Aryll.

-**Ustedes dos son oficialmente un desastre… Iré a ver si Mikau puede pescar algo o si hay alguna cosa en la cabaña, cambio y fuera-** suspiró Tetra.

* * *

><p>Lulu y Mikau eran inseparables, incluso desde que eran pequeños: siempre fueron mejores amigos, mejores compañeros, y siempre se comprendían mutuamente, no tenían miedo de decirse el uno al otro lo que sentían, lo que pensaban… Ése es el lado positivo de que tu mejor amigo se convierta en tu novio, en tu pareja, la persona que más amas. Ellos eran mucha más que mejores amigos, mucho más que novios; el lazo que los une es más grueso que la piel de un Dodongo, y más fuerte que un sumo Goron.<p>

**-Ya es hora de almorzar, y no llega el señor Hyrule… ¿Quieres ayudarme a pescar algo, Lu?-**

**-No lo sé, ¿qué tal si hay comida en la cabaña, Mikau?-**

**-En ese caso, busquemos allí primero, y si no hay, nos toca atrapar algo, ¿te parece?-**. Como respuesta, Lulu le tomó de la mano, y juntos caminaron hacia la casa.

Mientras tanto, Darmani estaba demasiado ocupado sacando su cabeza de la tierra, dejando allí un cráter con la forma de su rostro: si alguna vez escuchaste "dejó su cara estampada en la pared", es lo mismo, pero en el suelo. A pesar de que el Goron era el más fuerte de todos ellos, sin mencionar el más corpulento, temperamental y rudo, jamás sería capaz de siquiera resistirse a una chica, es decir, ni siquiera quitársela de encima cuando le está agrediendo. Tenía cierto código de respeto al sexo femenino muy bien marcado, y la idea de "a las mujeres no se les pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa" era lo más cercano a su forma de pensar: "a las mujeres ni se les roza, incluso con el aire".

En el caso de las hadas, pues… digamos que son tan frágiles que sólo se pueden golpear entre ellas, o podría ser letal: Tatl y Tael eran un gran ejemplo: después de todo, la violencia entre hermanos es permitida hacia cierto punto, y eso es en todas las razas y especies del mundo.

**-Tatl, deja de fastidiarme…-** gruñó Tael, mientras su hermana le andaba tocando una y otra vez en el brazo con el dedo índice, _*poke*, *poke*._

**-No quiero, estoy aburrida…**- contestó ella. _*poke*, *poke*._

**-Pues "no sea burra", y deja de joder…**- volvió a gruñir con más fuerza el hada de luz púrpura.

**-No me hables así, bombilla mal pintada-**

**-Mira quién habla, foco amarillo…-**

**-Ya ustedes dos, son hermanos, por Din-** les regañó Navi.

**-Tú no te metas, luciérnaga parlanchina-** le gritaron a coro las hadas hermanas. Ups… Nadie en su sano juicio se metía con Navi y continuaba teniendo los mismos rasgos faciales.

* * *

><p>El abuelo Daphnes esperaba con ansias a que el Profesor (no, no el Profesor Utonio de las Chicas Superpoderosas) acabase de reunir los papeles que necesitaba para el caso que recibió.<p>

**-Juez Daphnes, ¿de qué se trata el caso, si se puede saber?-** preguntó Gonzo educadamente.

**-La policía atrapó a un posible sospechoso de asesinatos, pero se les escapó y anda suelto, y muy cerca de Pueblo Windfall… Necesito los exámenes para confirmar que es el asesino y así iniciar una orden de búsqueda y arresto, antes de que empiece a matar-** explicó el anciano.

**-Y más vale que vayan comenzando, viejo amigo, porque las huellas dieron positivo con la identificación del sospechoso, y según este informe de autopsia, encontraron su sangre en el cadáver…-** dijo el Profesor, saliendo de la nada con una carpeta llena de documentos.

**-Ya veo… Informaré a los agentes de policía en Windfall; gracias, Profesor-** se despidió el viejo, marchándose del Laboratorio de Investigaciones junto con Gonzo.

Cuando llegaron al Lago, era un completo desorden: la cara de Darmani estampada en el suelo, Navi a punto de asesinar a Tael y Tatl, Lulu y Mikau peleando contra una serpiente de agua de varios metros de largo, Tetra, Toon y Aryll persiguiendo una ardilla mientras gritaban al estilo "Sheena la Princesa Guerrera" con palos afilados…

**-¡Santa Ocarina del Tiempo, esto es un desastre!**- exclamó Gonzo.

**-Tienes toda la razón: ¡La joven Malon está leyendo "Romance de Primavera", y ese libro es malísimo!-** dijo Daphnes, casi llorando en un ataque de drama.

**-Yeah…Me refería a lo que el resto está haciendo, y no es tan malo ese libro, lo considero gracioso-** respondió el grandulón, señalando la escena apocalíptica.

**-Oh… También eso, ciertamente no pensé que causarían tanto desorden… ¿De verdad lo consideras una comedia?, en mi opinión, parece algo que una jovencita con mucho tiempo libre haría, y lo publicaría en Internet-** comentó Daphnes, rascándose la barba. (¡Oh diablos, no otra vez! ¡Necesito una interrupción ilógica, rápido!).

**-¡Mikau, Lulu, apártense, le daré el golpe final! ¡BALA DE CAÑÓN!-** gritó Darmani, haciéndose un ovillo y rodando a toda velocidad hacia el Lago, utilizando una roca convenientemente situada allí como rampa para salir disparado por los aires y golpear a la serpiente de agua en la cabeza, matándola al instante y creando una enorme ola que azotó la orilla de forma bastante parecida al tsunami de Japón (sé que fue una desgracia, y me dolió bastante que le ocurriera eso a los nipones, pero no pude resistirme… ¡Te adoro, Darmie, me salvaste de nuevo!).

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Alguien ayúdeme a bajar de aquí!<strong>- pidió Zelda desde lo alto de un pino: ¿quién diría que la bala de cañón de Darmani, sumado con la caída de la enorme serpiente causaría una ola tan grande que arrastró a la pobre hasta un árbol?. Por favor, ni siquiera creo que eso sea lógicamente posible, pero bueeeno, fanfic es fanfic.

**-¡Zelda, dame la mano!-** pidió Link, desde la rama de abajo: al parecer, también fue arrastrado hasta el mismo pino, mucha suerte para la rubia, si se consideraba que para escalar era peor que un pez sin aletas. Después de un temeroso intento, logró aferrarse a la mano que el muchacho le tendió.

**-Muy bien… Pase lo que pase, no te sueltes-** le pidió él.

**-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?-** preguntó ella, asustada.

**-Necesitas bajar, y eso voy a hacer: quiero que te dejes caer lentamente-**

**-¡Link, no puedo! ¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas, y soy pésima escalando!-**

**-Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada mientras esté contigo y conserves la calma-**

**-¡Hablo en serio, no creo que pueda, te voy a matar!-**

**-Zelda, mírame a los ojos y dime: ¿confías en mí?-**. Se miraron mutuamente por 5 interminables minutos…

**-En una situación como esta, no…-** confesó ella. "CRASH", sonó el ego del muchacho mientras se rompía en pedacitos.

**-¡Pues qué mal! ¡No te queda de otra, o te bajo, o te bajas!-**

**-Opto por la tercera: no me bajo-**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué pediste ayuda en primer lugar, princesa?-**

**-Supongo que instinto de supervivencia, o quizás no pensé demasiado-**

**-¡Zelda, deja de actuar como una niña y déjame protegerte!-**. Otros 5 minutos desperdiciados en cruzar miradas.

**-…Confía en mí, Zelda, por favor… Déjame ayudarte-**

**-Está bien Lobo, me convenciste… Dejaré que seas mi héroe esta vez…-**. Con mucho cuidado, lentamente y con delicadeza, Zelda se fue dejando caer, mientras Link la ayudaba. Muy pronto se encontraron ambos en la misma rama, uno frente al otro, jadeando. Sinceramente, yo tampoco sé qué tan gruesa y resistente es esa maldita rama.

**-Gracias, Link… ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?-** sonrió ella.

**-En realidad, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias; es la primera vez que alguien confía en mí de esa forma… ¿Sabías que pudimos habernos caído ambos?-**

**-Por eso mismo: arriesgaste tu vida salvándome… ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda pagártelo?-**

**-Está bien, no me debes ni un pelo-**. Sin darse cuenta, se estaban acercando más y más el uno al otro, hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados por apenas unos 15 centímetros. Adoro la precisión. _"Esto parece sacado de… un cuento de hadas…"_ pensó Link. _"Simplemente, es tan… perfecto"_. Más cerca, 10 centímetros… _"¿Qué es esta… sensación?"_… 7 centímetros. _"Demonios, tan cerca, tan lejos… ¿Por qué estamos tan cerca?"_… 5 centímetros.

Un chasquido. Un resquebrajamiento. CRACK… la rama se partió. Cayeron, gritaron, se abrazaron, Link intentó protegerla con su cuerpo. *SPLASH*, cayeron convenientemente en el Lago: si se hubiesen tomado la molestia de mirar abajo, hubieran notado que el pino en que se encontraban tenía las ramas tan largas que si saltaban, caerían en el agua, lo suficientemente profunda como para no matarse dándose un golpe contra una roca o la tierra. Tontos, pero así los quiero, pues si no, no habría nada que contar.

**-¿Estás bien, Link?-** preguntó ella, y sintió algo entre sus pechos.

-**Fffelda, no fffuedo refffpirafff bien-** comentó Link. La rubia observó con detenimiento la cara del chico… en sus senos… chico… senos… ¿chico… senos…?...¿¡CHICO EN SUS SENOS?.

**-¡LOBO PERVERTIDO, SACA TÚ CARA DE MIS PECHOS!-** gritó como loca, empujándolo con fuerza.

**-¡¿Mi cara estaba en dónde?-** contestó Link sorprendido. Pero no tanto cuando la cachetada cayó poderosa en su mejilla, dejando la mano marcada.

**-¡Oye, te juro que no fue a propósito, de verdad, simplemente te abracé para protegerte!-**

**-¡No puedo creer que casi te…!-** pero inmediatamente calló, mientras se ponía roja, quizás de la ira, quizás de la pena. Se dio media vuelta y nadó hasta la orilla, con Link atrás. Era cierto, realmente, ellos casi se… se… se… _"¡Oh maldita sea! ¡Casi beso a Zelda!"_ recordó el muchacho, poniéndose igual de colorado. Una vez en tierra firme, ella se acercó, y tocó su rostro: justamente donde antes lo golpeó. Le dio un veloz besito en la mejilla:

**-Listo: que no se diga que no te recompensé… Gracias por salvarme, y sé que no lo hiciste a propósito-** le gruñó ella, dándose media vuelta y largándose hacia la cabaña a toda velocidad.

Link se quedó allí, plantado, y tocó su cachete con cuidado. No estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero ahora era definitivo: ¿qué podría salir mal ahora?.

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -Cada vez mejoramos más…-

**Gatt**: -Y que lo digas, pero eso no te salvará de esta- *pisando el botoncito rojo de un control remoto*

**NK**: -Gatt, sé que si lo platicamos, llegaremos a una solución- *tragando saliva mientras la sierra eléctrica se enciende detrás de él*

**Gatt**: -Oh, por supuesto que puedo conversar contigo… Pero no me da la soberana gana-

(Se les recuerda que estas dos semanas no podremos subir nada nuevo por los exámenes, pero la siguiente semana después de esas dos es de vacaciones, así que esperen pacientemente, por favor… Por cierto, no se preocupen, NK sí se salvó, y aunque tendremos que reconstruirle la cara, podrá escribir. Todo bajo control, o eso suponemos… Gracias)


	10. Chapter 10

**Gatt**: -¡Santo milagro, tengo tiempo de escribir a pesar de todo!-

**NK**: -Y que lo digas, aunque aún así está difícil trabajar en estas dos semanas, con todo esto de estudiar-

**Gatt**: -Bueh, ya sabes lo que dicen: "siempre hay tiempo para todo, aunque sea poco"-

**NK**: -De todos modos, hay algo que queremos aclarar: teníamos esta idea para un capítulo desde hace tiempo, pero jamás hubiese llegado a ustedes de no ser por una amiga nuestra de la escuela, _sakura-kinomoto-fan_, y su enredada vida-

**Gatt**: -Así que le debemos esta maravillosa idea, no del todo, pero denle crédito igualito-

**NK**: -¡Estoy tan feliz que podría recitar un poema…!-

**Gatt**: -¡Oh Dios mío, NOOOOOO!-

**NK**: -_"Oh, hermoso destino, que te entrelazas con la felicidad… cuán efímero es tu momento, qué corta es tu bondad… Mas te digo, mi amigo, que lo poco que dura, bastará"_-

**Gatt**: -_"Y si sigues con esa mierda, me las vas a pagar, NK… Porque no sólo tú sabes rimar, sino también la grandiosa de Gatt"_-

(Un concurso de rimas es muy parecido a uno de rap, pero sin el ritmo repetitivo en el fondo y el DJ con audífonos del tamaño de un apartamento. Crean de corazón que no se están perdiendo nadita de nada; por cierto, un aplauso a _sakura-kinomoto-fan_, por tu impulso, literalmente, casi nos atropellaste, para escribir aquí en Internet, y de no ser por ti, probablemente estaríamos haciendo algo productivo para la humanidad… Vive con la culpa, y retuércete mientras sabes que América Latina sabe esto, y que de no ser por tu locura sin medidas, no tendríamos este capítulo en nuestras manos… ¿Qué más te debemos?... de todos modos, así te queremos; sigue empujando, loquita, te la debemos. Gracias)

**Capítulo 10**

Luego de la extraña experiencia que tuvo en el Lago Hylia, Link se negaba a mirar a Zelda a la cara, y viceversa: estaban como al comienzo, sin hablarse, sin tener ningún tipo de contacto. Sin embargo, ese domingo era especial, más de lo que le gustaría admitir al chico:

**-¡Hermano, ni te imaginas: el "Keaton Feliz" está haciendo maratón de películas de terror, en diferentes horarios, a mitad de precio que en un cine y con descuento del 10% si compras un jugo extra grande!-** le gritó emocionado Darmani desde el teléfono.

**-Darmani, ya te había dicho que no me llames al trabajo, es vergonzoso que el señor Hyrule tenga que darme su teléfono diciendo que es para mí…-** gruñó Link de mal humor, hablando bajo para no llamar la atención de su jefe.

**-Creo que no me escuchaste bien… dije: ¡maratón de películas de terror!-**

**-Está bien, está bien, no grites, me dejas sordo… ¿Qué pelis ofrecen?-**

**-"El Hombre Wolfos", "Resident Redead", "Skulltullas Asesinas", "Dodongozilla", y "El Sexto Poe"-**

**-Bueno, la mayoría ya las he visto, pero no estaría mal… ¿Cuál quieres ver?-**

**-No lo sé, pero habría que preguntarle al resto: vamos en grupo, así el descuento es mayor-**

**-Darmie, el único que se puede beber un extra grande eres tú, yo apenas si puedo con una grande-**

**-Soy cliente regular, tengo un carnet de miembro de oro, y tú tuenes un cupón de la Tienda de Beedle-**

**-De acuerdo: nos vemos en el "Keaton"…-**

**-Oh, casi lo olvido: invita también a Zelda, grandote, que la pobre necesita salir más-.**

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicar, el Goron colgó, dejando a Link en el teléfono. _"Oh, mierda, un día de estos los voy a matar…"_ pensó. Colgó también, y siguió con su trabajo, martillando el clavo para reparar el techo de la casita para pájaros. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué tan terrible podía ser?, es sólo una chica… _"Una chica que te hace sentir incómodo y extraño con su sola presencia, y que casi besaste el día de ayer"_ le reiteró su consciencia. De no ser porque se mataría a sí mismo, Link deseaba meterle un martillazo a su cabeza con tal de callar esa vocecilla fastidiosa.

**-¿Estás bien, joven Link?-** entró Daphnes, fijándose en el muchacho.

**-No ocurre nada, señor, gracias…-** sonrió él, a pesar de que era mentira, pero el viejo no lo detectó.

**-Oh, perfecto, pero aleja ese martillo de tu cara, o te sacarás un ojo; una vez que termines de reparar la casita, puedes irte-**

**-¿De verdad, tan temprano, señor?-**

**-Así es, tengo todo bajo control, y no te necesitaré más, así que aprovecha para tomarte el resto del día y divertirte un poco-**

**-Gracias, así lo haré, señor…-**. Daphnes se retiró satisfecho, regodeándose en la sonrisa medio falsa que el muchacho le regaló. Después de todo, nadie era capaz de ver detrás del velo de mentiras de Link, excepto, y al parecer, Zelda. Además, cualquiera se alegra por irse antes de su trabajo, aunque eso significara más tiempo para la incómoda acción de invitar a salir a la nieta de tu jefe a una cita. _"No es una cita, simplemente iremos a ver un montón de películas de terror con amigos y descuento"_ se corrigió mentalmente el muchacho.

Hablando del Rey de Roma, que por la puerta se asoma, y para Link una Gorgona, (triple rima, denme crédito), apareció la susodicha. De cierta forma, Zelda era simplemente una adorable, curiosa y muy inteligente rubia (lo último es algo tan poco común como un cochinito verde), pero tomando en cuenta las palabras que debía decir el chico, era como intentar hacerle playback a Lady Gaga con una esponja de aluminio en la garganta: es decir, difícil, pero no imposible.

**-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Link?-** preguntó ella, haciendo que él perdiera la concentración y descargara el martillo sobre su pobre e inocente dedo pulgar, en lugar del clavo.

**-¡Agh…tch…brr…ghhh…!-** empezó a balbucear, aguantándose las ganas de soltar una palabrota mientras agitaba su mano como loco y se encogía de dolor.

**-¡Oh por Din, lo siento, lo siento!**- se disculpó Zelda, realmente preocupada.

**-Es… toy… bien…-** continuó balbuceando. _"No grites Link, no grites…"_ se decía una y otra vez.

**-Déjame ver, no debe ser tan grave-** pidió. Con tal de tener una forma de distraerse del dolor, el muchacho la complació, y alargó su mano. Con ojos expertos, la chica examinó detallada y minuciosamente; algo en el tacto de ella le tranquilizó.

**-Fue un feo golpe, pero tu dedo estará bien, no se le caerá la uña ni se fracturó… Y no te preocupes, no tengo problemas con que grites-** diagnosticó Zelda. Link asintió, y se dio cuenta de que ya su palpitante dedo se había clamado.

**-Darmani ir película llamó juntos ver para-** soltó atropelladamente.

**-Más despacio, no te entiendo-** se cruzó de brazos Zelda. Link tomó un respiro y comenzó de nuevo:

**-Darmie llamó para ver si queríamos ir a ver una película con los demás, ¿Te gustaría ver una peli de terror con descuento y un smoothie extra grande?-**

**-Suena bien, de acuerdo: voy por mi bolso, te veo en la cochera-**. ¿Qué QUÉ? ¿Así nomás aceptó?, eso fue rápido… Inevitablemente, una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios del chico, y luego se regañó a sí mismo por semejante gesto; sin embargo, la pregunta del millón de dólares apareció en su cabeza: _"¿Qué podría salir mal?"_.

* * *

><p>Tetra estaba tan aburrida que se veía tentada a la idea de golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta que quedara en ella la imprenta de su cara… Por suerte, era demasiado lista, y apreciaba demasiado su rostro como para hacer eso. Entonces, su hermana entró de golpe como una energúmena, y empezó a revolver sus cosas como loca.<p>

**-¿Vas a algún lado, Zel?-** preguntó la niña, interesada.

**-Así es, voy a salir un rato y… Un momento… ¿¡Tetra, qué haces en mi habitación?-**

**-Pues verás, escalé el árbol de afuera y salté a tu balcón, luego desarmé el seguro y entré-**

**-No te mato porque no tengo tiempo; dile al abuelo que voy a salir, cuando regrese, espero que no estés aquí, y que el seguro esté en su lugar-**

**-No habrá ni rastro de mi presencia, palabra de Wind Waker-**. Así como llegó, Zelda se fue: a la velocidad de alguien con diarrea. Cuando Tetra estuvo segura de que su hermana no estaba, sonrió al estilo "El Grinch", y buscó a su Abuelo: ¿qué mejor cómplice que él para una travesura?.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bienvenidos al Especial de Terror del "Keaton Feliz", ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-<strong> preguntó la encargada.

**-Hola Telma, hace rato que no nos vemos, ¿cómo van las cosas con Renaldo?-** respondió Mikau.

**-Oh Mike, siempre una ternurita, todo genial, gracias… En fin, ¿qué se te ofrece, pescadito?, veo que como siempre vas acompañado; hola Lulu querida-** sonrió aún más la voluminosa señora.

**-Hola Telma, lo de siempre, por favor, pero extra grande-** saludó Lulu.

**-De acuerdo, marcha una "Blue Chu" extra grande-**

**-Para mí una "Bombflower", Telma-** entró Darmani.

-**Y un "Tear of Light" para nosotros, pero mediano-** dijeron a coro Tael y Navi.

**-Muy bien, tengo todo… ¿Algún otro invitado? ¿Qué pasó con Tatl y Malon?- **dijo Telma, anotando.

**-Malon debe trabajar con su padre, y a Tatl no le gustan las de terror-** explicó el Goron.

**-Pero a nosotros sí; una "Green Chu" extra grande, tía Telma-** saludó Link, con Zelda entrando tras de él.

**-¡Oh, el Chico Hada en persona, hace milenios que no te apareces por aquí!, ¡Y mira nada más, tampoco vienes solito! ¿Son pareja?-** sonrió Telma, guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.

**-Sólo somos amigos, tía: ella es Zelda, viene conmigo del trabajo-** contestó incómodamente.

**-Vamos vamos, ¿de casa del juez Daphnes?, vaya damita te encontraste, muchacho: a simple vista puedo ver que es un familiar de su Señoría, ¿me equivoco?-**

**-No, no te equivocas; es su nieta, y ahora es tu turno de trabajar en vez de andar pendiente de chismes, tía Telma-**

**-Oh, Lobo gruñón, siempre tan aguafiestas…-**.

* * *

><p>Daphnes revisaba una y otra vez los documentos del caso del asesino en serie: no podía creer que un muchacho tan joven fuera un criminal de sangre fría con un gusto por descuartizar personas. Alguien tocó a la puerta, sobresaltándolo, pero se calmó inmediatamente:<p>

**-Adelante, pase**- indicó, manteniendo su voz firme pero amable, un talento especial del anciano. Tetra entró sin que se lo repitieran dos veces.

**-¡Oh, Tetra! ¡Realmente es inusual que vengas a mi despacho!, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-** saludó el viejo, sonriente como siempre con sus nietas.

**-Vine a darte un recado de Zelda: dice que salió a ver una película con Link y los demás-** explicó la niña, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo indiferencia. Daphnes imitó el gesto, así que parecían dos copias de la estatua del "Pensador". Finalmente, como si estuvieran conectados, abrieron los ojos, compartiendo una única gran idea.

**-Vamos Tetra, debemos embarcarnos en esta gran aventura… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu grupo?-**

**-Somos los Wind Waker, Abuelo-**

**-Muy bien, saluda a tu nuevo miembro… Sub Operación "Infiltración", inicia-**.

* * *

><p>La chica mira a la distancia la sombra que se desliza por el bosque neblinoso. Un aullido largo y lastimero corta la respiración de los espectadores. El alto y fornido hombre observa asustado por todos los rincones… otro aullido, más cerca que antes. De las sombras, la bestia indefinida ataca al hombre, quien lucha desesperadamente por librarse de las fauces del animal, hasta que la muchacha llega y dispara, asustando a la criatura, que abandona el lugar y suelta a su presa.<p>

_**-Mi Señor, por favor aguante, el monstruo se ha ido-**_

_**-Bien hecho, María… Por favor, llévame de vuelta al campamento, necesito atención-**_

_**-¿Le ha mordido fuerte, mi Señor?-**_

_**-Ciertamente casi alcanza la yugular, pero está bien si nos damos prisa…-**_.

Lulu y Mikau miraban boquiabiertos la película, pues no la habían visto. Darmani, por su parte, estaba pendiente de no tomar su bebida demasiado rápido. Tael y Navi hace rato se fueron, luego de verlas todas y asegurar que definitivamente las de terror eran demasiado ficticias para su gusto.

En cuanto a Link y Zelda… pues, digamos que estaban más cerca el uno del otro… Literalmente: al parecer, la idea de semejante película era más aterradora para la chica que las anteriores. ¿Redeads?, maquillaje. ¿Skulltullas?, hechas en computadora. ¿Dodongo gigante producto de una mutación?, simplemente ridículo. ¿Un niño capaz de ver espíritus Poe para aliviar sus almas?, por favor… pero al parecer, las maldiciones que convierten personas en monstruos antropomorfos era horrible.

_**-No creo que sea buena idea salvarlo, doctor…-**_

_**-Calla, vieja gitana, este hombre es una vida, y toda vida merece ser salvada-**_

_**-Mátelo ahora que tiene la oportunidad, o le juro que éste hombre causará la desgracia sobre todos los que le rodean… Queda usted advertido, doctor…-**_

Zelda se apretó aún más contra Link. _"Por Farore, realmente está asustada, quizás si…"_ pensó simultáneamente a la acción de colocar su brazo alrededor de ella. Al parecer, eso la reconfortó. Y aunque debe ser imposible que me creas, te lo aseguro, Zelda realmente estaba asustada, no estaba fingiendo en lo más mínimo.

_**-Bendita Trifuerza, ¿qué hace un juguete masticable para perros en mi cama?-**_.

* * *

><p>Daphnes miraba con detenimiento a su nieta desde el fondo, aprovechando la oscuridad para ocultarse mejor; por su parte, Tetra estaba demasiado interesada en la película como para fijarse.<p>

**-Tetra, ¿Zelda te comentó algo acerca del joven Link últimamente?-** susurró el viejo.

**-Pues no, excepto que están en el mismo salón de clases, y nunca se separan; siempre están juntos, ya sea con el grupo o sin él-**

**-¿Tienes pruebas de ello, algún informe o algo?-**

**-Sólo cuento con mi palabra, Abuelo… Pero te digo, algo apesta en esos dos-**

**-Interesante, muy interesante…-**.

* * *

><p>Más que película de terror, eso era una novela comprimida con muchos efectos especiales. Al menos Zelda y se había acostumbrado al tema, y se veía mejor, o eso pensaba Link: la verdad, es que estaba tiesa del miedo. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de los miedos irracionales?, la muchacha simplemente odiaba la idea de que la apariencia de una persona cambiase tan drásticamente, y además de forma dolorosa.<p>

**-¿Oye, estás bien, Zel?-** inquirió Link, preocupado aún.

**-Sí, estoy bien… Perdona que te esté fastidiando el rato-**

**-Tranquila, no pasa nada, todos tenemos miedo a alguna cosa-**

**-¿Hasta tú, Lobo gruñón y solitario?-**

**-…Aunque no lo creas, sí, tengo miedo a muchas cosas…-**.

Transformación, efectos especiales; el personaje principal mira a María como un perro miraría a un jugoso filete, pero se sienta quieto, y se abstiene de hincarle el diente. Por la ventana, entra otro Hombre Wolfos, pero éste se ve salvaje y hambriento, además de que no pedirá permiso antes de tragarse a la chica como el Lobo Feroz haría con Caperucita Roja. Batalla épica, llena de garras y dientes por una posesión, por la vida de María. Con cada choque entre ambos monstruos, Zelda se enterraba más en los brazos de Link.

* * *

><p>Y con cada choque, Daphnes se acercaba más a ver mejor lo que su nieta mayor hacía: no es que desconfiara del muchacho, pero el rollo estaba cada vez más extraño para el anciano.<p>

**-Tetra, ¿tienes alguna teoría respecto a la actitud de tu hermana?-**

**-Algo así, Abue: cuando fuimos a Hylia, estuve vigilándolos durante un rato, y te juro que se encontraban muy incómodos con la presencia del otro, pero veo que se llevan bien-**

**-Demasiado bien para mi gusto, están demasiado cerca…-**

**-¿Intervención inmediata y retirada súbita, "Rey"?-**

**-Permiso concedido, "Capitana"; fuego a discreción-**.

* * *

><p>Cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, demasiado cerca, pero no parecían notarlo, por lo menos no hasta que inició el estúpido diálogo de los dos protagonistas.<p>

_**-¿Está usted bien, mi Señor?-**_

_**-Sí María, no es para tanto… Ese maldito las tiene bien pagadas-**_

_**-Ciertamente, es una lástima que su padre haya sido el Hombre Wolfos original-**_

_**-No, no lo es… Él sabía que era un monstruo, pero no trató de hacer nada al respecto… dejó que mi hermano, que en paz descanse, y yo, nos las arregláramos solos, y se hundió en lugar de luchar-**_

_**-Quizás si alguien le hubiese servido de apoyo…-**_

_**-Fue su bestia la que asesinó a mi madre, la única cosa que le importaba…-**_

_**-¿Y usted, mi Señor? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo mantener la cordura, y pelear contra la bestia?-**_

Más cerca… Zelda y Link se miran fijamente durante el minuto de silencio en que el guapo protagonista sacude su melena en señal de victoria, lo cual hace notar que el maquillaje de sudor es falso.

_**-Quién sabe, María… Quizás todavía haya un monstruo dentro de mí…-**_

_**-No me importa, mi Señor… Quiero permanecer a su lado, no importa lo que ocurra…-**_

_**-¿Arriesgas tu vida, a pesar de que es posible que exterminar a mi padre no haya revocado la maldición, María?-**_

_**-He descubierto que su animal interior me tiene cierto aprecio, mi Señor…-**_

Aún más cerca, demasiado cerca… (¡Se supone que es una peli de terror, no la mierda de "Vaselina", se supone que te debes estar cagando del miedo, joder!... perdón, me saqué de quicio).

_**-No tanto como yo, María… No tanto como yo…-**_. Al parecer, ambos personajes parecían olvidar el hecho de que la estúpida casa abandonada se estaba incendiando junto con el muy inflamable "cadáver" de Hombre Wolfos (un maniquí con pelo de alfombra pegado), porque empezaron a besuquearse como locos.

* * *

><p>Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca, ¡TAN MALDITAMENTE CERCA!... Zelda y Link tenían sus caras tan cerca que cualquier padre responsable se estaría arrancando los cabellos y se arrojaría sobre el joven para ahorcarlo al estilo "Los Simpson" por estar invadiendo de esa manera tan obscena el espacio personal de su hijita querida… Pero Daphnes no hizo eso, oh no, el prefirió darle un paquetito de gomitas a Tetra para que usara su puntería de francotiradora experta y le diera un "gominazo" a Link; si el pobre osito de gomita hubiese estado vivo, hubiera demandado a la niña por dispararle justamente a la fosa nasal izquierda del chico. Oh, sí, el pobre osito entró literalmente de cabeza en la nariz de Link, quien estornudó y así comenzó la reacción en cadena: el osito voló hacia la cabeza de Lulu, rebotó y entró a la boca de Mikau, que empezó a toser (Sí, ya sé que es asqueroso, ¡vive con eso!); Darmani se sorprendió tanto, que se le salió volando la bebida extra grande; ésta aterrizó en la cabezota de uno de los atletas del Instituto, Byrne; él se enojó y se cayó a golpes con el de al lado, que resultó ser Alfonzo; el alboroto de aquel par hizo que Telma entrara a trompicones con una linterna; alguien empujó sin querer a Telma e hizo que se le cayera y rompiera, causando una pequeña chispa; el jugo de "Bombflower" en que Byrne se encontraba bañado prendió mecha, así que ahora el chico corría como loco, y en llamas.<p>

**-¡Misión abortada, "Capitana"! ¡Retiradaaaaa!-** dijo Daphnes, agarrando a su nieta por el brazo y saliendo de allí más rápido que el auto de Meteoro "Speed Racer".

* * *

><p>Lunes… se podría decir, y me podría arriesgar confirmando que simplemente es, definitivamente o posiblemente, el día más detestado de la semana. Para Zelda, era horrible por el simple hecho de ir a la escuela, pero para otros, era un poco más profundo: Byrne, por ejemplo, sufrió de quemaduras de segundo grado, y estaba internado en el hospital, siendo alimentado por un tubo ya que estaba muy débil como para incluso masticar.<p>

Para Link, sin embargo, ése lunes era especialmente horrible, ¿y para quién no lo sería si hubieses estado a punto de besar a tu amiga y compañera de clase dos veces en un fin de semana, y no tienes idea de por qué?. Lo que más le chocaba al chico, es que no sabía por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ tenía esa extraña sensación de estar incompleto sin ella a más de dos metros de él. Llámalo tonto, llámalo idiota, querido lector, pero si no lo fuera, no habría nada que contar, no estarías leyendo nada, estarías aburrido haciendo la tarea o algo productivo, y eso es algo para lo que los adolescentes como tú y yo no estamos hechos.

No tardó en llegar un segundo factor para que ese día fuera peor: es cierto, Zelda a su lado, la chica que no entendía pero le entendía a él, estaba justo allí, pero no, eso no era suficiente… ¡No, Nayru quería reírse más de la idiotez de ese pobre, Din deseaba ver lo insignificante que era, Farore añoraba ver qué tan valiente era, y yo simplemente tenía ganas de entretener a lectores como tú con una basura como ésta!.

**-A ver a ver, dijo el ciego… según este lindo papelito que me entregaron, un tal Link Ordon Kokiri debe presentarse inmediatamente en la oficina del Director Rauru-** mencionó la profesora Impa, como si fuese cosa de todos los días. El típico corito de "Uuuuhh, te atraparon" resonó en el aula de clases.

* * *

><p>Zelda esperó pacientemente a que Link regresase, pero en su lugar, una de los de mantenimiento vino a buscar la mochila de su compañero, y nunca lo vio durante el resto del día; al parecer, se había ido. Todo el día pasó muy rápido, algo casi anormal considerando que era lunes… Zelda no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, mirando el reloj una y otra vez, como si eso fuese a hacer que el tiempo pasase más rápido, cuando una piedrita chocó contra la puerta de vidrio de su balcón, sobresaltándola.<p>

"_Quizás fue mi imaginación…_" pensó ella, pero no: otra piedrita más golpeó la puerta. Se levantó y salió a asomarse: *BONK*, una tercera piedrita le dio en la frente.

**-¡Oh mierda, lo siento Zel!-** se disculpó bajito una voz conocida desde el árbol de en frente.

**-¿Link, eres tú?-** preguntó la rubia, sobándose la frente.

**-No mira pues, soy el Árbol Deku, solo que me afeité el bigote-** comentó sarcásticamente.

**-Uy qué gracioso, Lobo tonto… Vamos, deja las babosadas y pasa-**. Y así mismo hizo: con un ágil salto, Link pasó de las ramas del árbol al balcón de Zelda.

**-Muy bien, ¿qué se supone que haces en mi casa a esta hora?-**

**-¿Recuerdas que vivo en un orfanato?, me echaron…-**.

-_-_-**Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**Gatt**: -¡Oh por Dios, es e capi más largo de mi vida!-

**NK**: -¡Oh por Dios, es el capítulo en el cual he tenido más participación!-

**Gatt**: -¡Oh por Dios, tienes razón!-

**Dios**: -¿Me han llamado, hijos míos?-

**NK y Gatt**: -¡Oh por Dios, es DIOS!-

**Dios**: -El mismo y único, hijos míos-

**Gatt**: -Dios, por favor dame un Subway de atún y un vaso con leche, que me muero de hambre- *Poof, aparece el Subway de atún con la leche*

**NK**: -Dios, te pido la Paz Mundial- *Poof, Dios se va de allí así como llegó*

(Así es, algo que ni el Papa ha logrado, la aparición de Dios sobre la Tierra, desperdiciada en un Subway de atún… ¿Será una señal de que los sándwiches de atún son sagrados, o simplemente Dios tenía ganas de conceder un deseo ilógico?, jamás lo sabremos. Feliz aniversario de 10° capítulo, ¡ya son 10, damas y caballeros!, una verdadera proeza de parte de Gatt y NK: esperamos continuar contigo, amado lector, por muchos capítulos por venir, y por favor, recuerda que es la semana de exámenes, ten paciencia… Todo bajo control, excepto por la parte de la Paz Mundial. Gracias)


	11. Chapter 11

**Gatt**: -Oye chico emo, tráeme la merienda-

**NK**: -¿Tengo pinta de ser tu sirviente?-

**Gatt**: -Tienes pinta de muchas cosas… Ahora, ¿por qué aún no veo mi merienda?-

**NK**: -Te la traeré cuando los cerdos vuelen…- *Oink, pasa un cerdito volando por la ventana*

**NK**: -Te la traeré en el Año de la Pera…-

**Citadino**: -¡Feliz Año de la Pera!-

**NK**: -Te la traeré cuando seas Reina de Inglaterra- *llega un mayordomo y pone una corona en la cabeza de Gatt, el Papa la bendice y le dan una banderita de Gran Bretaña*

**Gatt**: -Sigo sin ver mi merienda, NK…-

**NK**: -Eres la maldita Reina de Inglaterra, ¿tengo que traértela yo?-

**Gatt**: -Elemental, mi querido Wattson…- *echando burbujas por una pipa inglesa y usando monóculo*

**NK**: -… ¿Té de manzanilla o leche con crema?-

(Mientras NK prepara la merienda de Gatt, les aclaramos que en realidad no es el Año de la Pera, el citadino sufría de esquizofrenia; el cerdito volador es el acto de un Circo Acróbata ruso en que disparan al pobre animalito desde un cañón, y se les desvió la trayectoria; lo de la Reina de Inglaterra es que Gatt le ganó la apuesta a la verdadera Reina y ella tuvo que darle su corona; el Papa se apareció para darle la bendición pues se enteró de lo de Dios, y la banderita es un recuerdito que le consiguió en el camino; la pipa y el monóculo no sabemos de dónde salieron, pero Gatt adora a Sherlock Holmes, así que no se extrañen mucho… Todo bajo control. Gracias)

**Capítulo 11**

**-Oye, ¿estás bien?, te ves un poco pálida…-** dijo Link, observando la reacción de Zelda.

**-No es nada, es que… ¿Cómo puedes decir con tanta naturalidad que te echaron del orfanato de un día para el otro y sin aviso previo?-** respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos como si fuera un gran enigma.

**-Pues, estoy algo acostumbrado a la mala suerte… ¿Recuerdas que me llamaron a la oficina del Director?, lo que sucede es que me lo quería decir él personalmente, porque la Administración del Orfanato le informó esa mañana, y a mí no-**

**-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te echaron, se supone que te puedes quedar hasta la mayoría de edad-**

**-Normalmente sí, pero se enteraron de que tenía un empleo fijo, mis buenas calificaciones, y estoy en el último año escolar, así que se les ocurrió la magnífica idea de que ya estaba listo para ser independiente y mantenerme por mí mismo-**

**-¿Por qué acudiste a mí, qué haces aquí?-**

**-¿Puedo quedarme contigo por esta noche, por favor?, no tengo a dónde ir…-**

**-¿Por qué no le pides a mi Abuelo si te puedes quedar?-**

**-Es muy tarde, y además sería un abuso de mi parte hacia el señor Hyrule…-**

**-¿Qué me dices de tus otros amigos, no pueden ellos darte asilo o algo así por un tiempo?-**

**-Mikau y Lulu viven juntos, estorbaría; Darmani vive en casa de unos ancianos que se ofrecieron para el intercambio; Tael, Tatl y Navi viven en un árbol junto a un poste de electricidad con una familia de ardillas y un mapache gordo; y no le caigo bien al papá de Malon desde que la rechacé-**

**-Así que en tu lista, sólo quedo yo…-**

**-Precisamente, princesa… ¿Me dejas quedarme por hoy?-**. Zelda se lo estaba pensando muy bien: primero, Link era un chico, y un chico en la habitación de una chica no es bien visto, ni siquiera por el Abuelo, que es tan condescendiente y positivo… por otra parte, no tenía a dónde ir, y no podía permitirse dejar a un amigo durmiendo en la calle. Segundo: ¿dónde dormiría?, o en el piso, sobre la alfombra, o con ella… Aunque, aún hacía frío, y un poco de calorcito extra no estaría mal. Total, por mayoría de votos en la cabeza de la muchacha, la conclusión fue:

**-¿Trajiste tus cosas, verdad?- **preguntó ella.

**-Sí, las dejé en el árbol, por si decías que no…-** señaló el muchacho. Zelda suspiró resignada.

**-Ve a buscarlas rápido, Lobito… tienes suerte de que soy buena persona: puedes quedarte hasta que encuentres en dónde vivir, no me molesta-**

**-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Zel!-** le abrazó el muchacho, entusiasmado. Luego corrió como un niño por sus cosas, y en un parpadeo ya estaba de vuelta con dos mochilas de escuela. De una de ellas sacó su pijama, y se quitó la camisa; hubiera continuado, de no ser porque se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, que lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

**-Oh, lo siento, perdóname, es la costumbre…-** se disculpó apresuradamente.

**-No, está bien, me voltearé, tranquilo…-** dijo ella, dándose media vuelta, y agradeciendo que estuviese oscuro, al igual que Link: así ninguno de los dos podía ver el sonrojo del otro.

* * *

><p>Hay dos posibles consecuencias por comer mucha azúcar antes de dormir; la primera, es un exceso de energía llamado hiperactividad, que no permite caer en los brazos de Morfeo… La segunda, son sueños extravagantes y anormales que uno simplemente se pregunta si esos dulces tenían cocaína u hongos alucinógenos en lugar de endulzantes y colorante.<p>

En el caso de Tetra, era un punto intermedio: era sonámbula de sueños psicodélicos mientras corría de arriba a abajo por toda la casa, y por ello le estaba prohibido comer cosas dulces antes de ir a dormir, aunque por si acaso se colocaba una silla para trancar la puerta, pues la niña era buena para robar y esconder cosas, razones por las cuales muchos la comparaban con un pirata, sólo que de caramelos y esas cosas que todo chiquillo desea con todo su corazón… Y ése día, se comió una bolsita de azúcar. Tetra se levantó, aún dormida, y caminó directo hacia la puerta; la silla hizo su trabajo, y no pudo abrirla.

**-ZZZ…No me mantendrás encerrada por siempre…zzz…ZZZ…zzz… Voy por ti, refrigerador, el malvado Doctor Handsome no nos podrá mantener separados por mucho… ZZZ…zzz…-** murmuró.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió y se deslizó por el marco, saltando con precisión desde allí hasta el siguiente, y el siguiente, hasta llegar al balcón de su hermana; de allí se encaramó al árbol, bajó, y caminó por todo el perímetro hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

**-Vamos Aryll…ZZZ… Usa la naranja mágica para convertir a tu pájaro en un dragón…zzz…-**. Un pajarito trasnochado voló y se posó en el hombro de Tetra.

**-¡Ahora, pajarito dragón! ¡Usa tu aliento de fuego para quemar la puerta arcoíris de la maldad!-** ordenó la niña. El pajarito miró dos veces la puerta, sin entender demasiado, pero divertido.

**-¡Sí! ¡Es súper efectivo! ¡Ahora sólo tengo que derribar los restos carbonizados!-**. Y así nomás embistió la puerta, que estaba abierta y sin seguro, así que continuó corriendo con el pobre animalito en su hombro, que se aferró con sus garras fuertemente, presa del miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Listo, ¿dónde dormiré?-<strong> preguntó Link, mientras se volteaba.

**-En mi cama, conmigo…-** respondió ella, evitando mirarle a la cara.

**-… ¿En… dónde?...-** repitió Link, sorprendido.

**-Ya te dije: en mi cama, conmigo, a mi lado, y si intentas algo raro te descuartizo-**

**-Yo… no sé, podría dormir en el piso, o algo así…-**

**-No puedo permitir eso, eres mi invitado; no tengo ningún problema, mientras no hagas nada pervertido, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-…Está bien, como digas…-**. Y así, uno junto al otro, en la cama de Zelda, se dedicaron a mirar al techo. Por alguna extraña razón, estar tan cerca no pareció incomodarlos por mucho tiempo; es más, los tranquilizó y relajó. Se sentían en su hogar, como si no les faltara nada. Por primera vez desde que Zelda llegó, Link se sintió completo, como si aquel vacío que esa persona dejó en su pecho se hubiera cerrado. De alguna forma, quería expresar esos sentimientos, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?, y de todos modos, ¿qué era lo que sentía?, no sabía, pero sí conocía la sensación de que debía contar aquello con urgencia.

**-Zelda, ¿estás dormida?-** preguntó. Ella no le respondió, así que prosiguió:

**-Es bueno saberlo, porque si estuvieras despierta, no me atrevería a decirte lo que te voy a decir… En 6°, cuando rechacé a Malon, era porque había una chica… le dije lo que sentía, y empezamos a salir juntos: realmente, realmente me gustaba, alrededor de ella, todo era perfecto… Pero entonces, ella me dijo que no quería seguir conmigo, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, cortó todos los lazos, se mudó, se fue… Me lastimó, Zelda, me hizo mucho daño…-**

**-¿Es por eso que siempre eres tan frío con los demás, porque aún te duele?-** le preguntó ella, tomándolo de la mano.

**-¿Estabas… despierta?-** preguntó, sorprendido… Ella simplemente asintió.

**-Vaya… Es gracioso… Contigo, me siento igual que cuando estaba con ella…-** suspiró Link.

**-Link, yo jamás haría nada para lastimarte… ¿Aún te duele, Lobo?-**

**-Yo… no sé qué hacer, princesa… ¿Qué tal si todo sale mal, qué tal si pasa de nuevo?... ¿Recuerdas esa vez en que te dije que todos tenemos miedos?, yo tengo miedo a estar solo…-**

**-Vaya ironía: el Lobo Solitario y Arisco, tiene miedo a no estar acompañado-**

**-Sí, pero el miedo a herirme otra vez supera al otro…-**

**-¿Y si te dijera que no estás solo? ¿Qué hay personas que se preocupan por ti, que te quieren?-**

**-Entonces, necesito pruebas… Es imposible que alguien quiera a un Lobo tan salvaje como yo…-**.

Parecía un sueño: un cuento de hadas… Acercaron sus rostros hasta quedar apenas a unos milímetros, y entonces…

**-¡Refrigeradooooorrrrr!-** gritó Tetra, entrando de un portazo a la habitación, todavía dormida y con el pobre e inocente pajarito en su hombro.

**-¿Pero qué demonios…?**- preguntó Link, pero Zelda le silenció con una seña.

**-Lo siento, Tetra, pero el refri está en otro calabozo-** dijo Zelda con voz masculina fingida.

**-Me las pagarás…ZZZ… Doctor Handsome… ¿Dónde está el refrigerador?...zzz-** respondió Tetra, aún dormida.

**-Jamás te diré que el refrigerador está en el piso de abajo, en la cocina de mi castillo de la perdición-**

**-¡Ja! ¡Acabas de revelar su paradero! ¡Te he vencido una vez más! ¡Vamos, pajarito dragón, salvemos al refrigerador de las garras del hipopótamo con sombrero alto!-** anunció la niña, antes de irse justo como llegó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-**¿Qué rayos fue eso?-** preguntó Link, confundido y con cara de "¿Qué carajo pasó hace cinco segundos?".

**-Tetra debió comer azúcar, ya estoy acostumbrada… Siempre busca el refri para sentarse frente a él toda la noche y decirle estupideces, y yo no sé qué de un tal Doctor Handsome, que al parecer tiene la manía de hacerle cirugía plástica a objetos inanimados-** explicó Zelda, divertida.

**-… ¿Zelda, te puedo decir algo?-**

**-Adelante-**

**-Tu hermana es rara…-**. Se rieron un poco y de buena gana.

**-¿Zelda, te puedo decir otra cosa?-**

**-De acuerdo, no hay problema-**

**-Ella me solía llamar Lobo… Igual que tú… ¿De verdad parezco uno?-**

**-Posiblemente, Lobito, posiblemente… Buenas noches-**

**-Que descanses, princesa…-**. Y por fin, a dormir.

* * *

><p>"¡Da da da DAN!, ¡Da da da DAN!" sonó el despertador. Zelda lo apagó, somnolienta. Entonces, miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que algo faltaba: ¿dónde estaba Link?, ¿había sido un sueño?. Se levantó a rastras, y se sorprendió por el hecho de que su Abuelo no se estuviera tomando la molestia de despertarla como siempre.<p>

**-¡Zelda, te creo, definitivamente tu hermana sufre de sonambulismo, está frente al refrigerador con un pobre pajarito traumatizado! ¡Por cierto, hoy no hay escuela, se rompió una tubería!**- Gritó el viejo desde abajo, como si supiera que su nieta estaba levantada.

**-Bueno, eso me da mucho tiempo libre para hacer apuntes… Pero primero, un duchazo para despertarme-** suspiró ella, caminando hacia el baño arrastrando los pies y bostezando. Entró sin hacer ruido y comenzó a desvestirse, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor… Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría ahorrado un montón de problemas: se habría dado cuenta que la ducha estaba echando agua, que alguien ya la estaba usando.

Descorrió la cortina y, para su sorpresa, se encontró a Link bañándose animadamente… Sin embargo, a diferencia de Zelda, Link era muy hábil para percibir la presencia de los demás y, antes de que a la rubia le diera tiempo de gritar, se apresuró a taparle la boca.

**-¡Shhhh!, no grites, tranquila-** pidió el chico.

**-¡Oh, casi se me olvida, Zel! ¡Link vino temprano, está usando la ducha así que no vayas a bañarte hasta que salga, ¿de acuerdo?-** gritó Daphnes desde abajo. _"Cinco minutos antes esa información habría servido, Abuelo…"_ pensó la chica.

**-Te voy a soltar lentamente… no grites-** anunció Link en voz baja. Y así lo hizo. Fue entonces que ambos cayeron en cuenta de un hecho que posiblemente te has estado preguntando, querido lector: ambos, y digo ambos, estaban desnudos, y muy, MUY cerca.

**-¿Link, puedo pedirte un favor?-**

**-Adelante, mande-**

**-Me estás abrazando, estás muy cerca… Y puedo… sentirlo…-**

**-¿Sentir qué cosa?-**

**-Tú sabes… "eso"… ¿Me sueltas, por favor?-**

**-¡Oh mierda, lo siento, lo siento!-** se disculpó como loco, escondiéndose detrás de la cortina de baño.

**-Zelda… ¿puedo confesarte algo?...-**

**-Está bien, no pasa nada, sólo déjame vestirme…-**

**-Me gusta estar contigo… de verdad, hablo en serio: al principio me sentía raro, pero ya sé que es, lo estuve pensando toda la noche-**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es, según tu meditación?-**

**-Pues, descubrí que… es el mismo sentimiento que tenía con ella…-**

**-¿El mismo sentimiento? ¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Digo que descubrí, en este rato que te vengo conociendo, que tú…-**

**-¿Sí? ¿Que yo qué cosa, Link?-**

**-Me gustas, Zelda… Hablo en serio, no es una broma: realmente, REALMENTE me gustas…-**. (¡Griten, fans de LinkxZelda! ¿Qué podría salir mal?).

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -Se puso buena la cosa…-

**Gatt**: -Sí, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?-

**NK**: -¿Qué dejamos a nuestros lectores en suspenso y por eso seguirán leyendo, a pesar de que es posible que nos amenacen y traten de asesinar?-

**Gatt**: -No… Significa que ya nos podemos enfocar en la maldita historia en lugar de subirle la adrenalina a las fans locas con sus fantasías raras y a veces pervertidas-

**NK**: -Hablando de perversión, lo último que escribimos está un poco…-

**Gatt**: -Vive con eso, ni modo que íbamos a ser como la Madre frikin Teresa de Calcuta-

**NK**: -Buen punto… Yo prefiero a sor Juana Inés de la Cruz…-

**Gatt**: -Vete al Diablo…-

**NK**: -Estoy contigo, eso es suficiente…-

(Mientras estos dos discuten acerca del infierno que es estar el uno con el otro, por favor tómense la molestia de dejar reviews, ya sea para incrementar el ego de nuestros escritores, o para hacer críticas, las escucharemos todas: además, si tienen alguna idea, también aceptan sugerencias, todo sea por los fans. Lamentamos que éste capítulo haya sido más corto que los anteriores, pero bueeeeno… Gracias)


	12. Chapter 12

**NK**: -Oye, ¿tú crees que Nintendo se enojaría con nosotros si se enterase de lo que escribimos?-

**Gatt**: -Bueno, obviamente SABEN que hay al menos un millón de personas que son fans de LoZ-

**NK**: -Pero digo, esos personajes son su trabajo, ¿escribir este tipo de cosas no es como robar, acaso no se enojan?-

**Gatt**: -No es robar, es satisfacer nuestras necesidades FRIKI… Pero si tanto te preocupa, ¡Que pase el Plomero Bigotudo ese!-

**Mario**: -¡It's a me, Mario! *entrando por la puerta*

**Gatt**: -Hello Mario, welcome, ¿could you please read this for a moment and tell us what you think?-

**Mario**: -¡Here we go! ¡YUHU!-

*Un par de horas después de leer todos los capítulos*

**Mario**: -¡Mamma mia! ¡This is a disaster!-

**NK**: -¡Rayos, no le gustó nada, nos van a demandar!-

**Gatt**: -¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! ¡Mario, Bowser is coming out from the toilet!-

**Mario**: -¿It's a Bowser?- *PUM, Gatt lo noquea con un golpe de karate*

**NK**: -Oh por Dios, ¡Noqueaste a Mario de Nintendo! ¡Esto es un desastre y…! ¿Qué haces?-

**Gatt**: -¿No es obvio?, escondo el cuerpo en donde nadie pueda encontrarlo: la cartera de Merry Poppins- *metiendo a Mario a patadas dentro de la cartera de Merry*

**NK**: -¿de dónde sacaste la cartera de esa niñera inglesa loca zafada?-

**Gatt**: -Se la intercambié por la sombrilla de Kirby que compré en E-Bay, aunque no lo creas, esa británica de remate es fan de Resident Evil, y la sombrilla esa recuerda mucho al símbolo de Umbrella-

(Mientras nuestros escritores hacen una carta falsa para decirle a Nintendo que Capcom se raptó a Mario o algo así, les pedimos disculpas de antemano si no entendieron el inglés de Gatt y Mario, no se preocupen, copien las oraciones en Google Traductor, y problema resuelto, lamentamos las molestias. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

**Capítulo 12**

**-¡Hasta que al fin te caigo bien!, tú también me gustas, eres un gran chico, Link-** sonrió Zelda. *PLOP*, sonó la caída estilo anime de Link: ¿y cómo no iba a hacer semejante reacción, si ella lo entendió mal?. Antes de que arrojes tu computadora contra una pared y luego trates de ahorcarte con una corbata, querido lector, por favor lee esto: ciertamente, Zelda es una chica lista, pero sólo en cuestiones académicas; en lo que respecta a éste tipo de temas, se toma todo literalmente, y no entiende la gran cosa, nunca tuvo talento para comprender el tipo de palabras que Link pronunció. _"¡AAGH, esta chica me estresa!" _gritó el muchacho en su mente, pero permaneció en calma y trató de explicarse:

**-No, tú no entiendes, a lo que me refiero es…-**

**-¡Zelda, baja a desayunar, y a decirme cómo despertar a tu hermana, que estorba frente al refri y tengo que salir ahora!-** pidió Daphnes desde abajo.

**-¡Ya voy Abuelo!... ¿Perdona, me decías?-** contestó Zelda, primero al viejo, luego a Link.

**-Nada, no importa…-** gruñó el muchacho, antes de que la chica saliera disparada hacia la cocina (vestida por supuesto, no la voy poner a desfilar en traje de Eva por toda la casa, y si pensaste lo contrario, ¡pensaste mal, lector pervertido!).

* * *

><p>Darmani adoraba, repito, ADORABA los licuados del "Keaton Feliz"; sin embargo, nada mejor para comenzar el día que un buen café en la panadería y pastelería de Lon Lon. Malon, aprovechando que su padre era el dueño, había conseguido allí un trabajo fácilmente… y con el empleo, los chismes más frescos y jugosos de Pueblo Windfall.<p>

**-Aquí tienes Darmie, tu café y tus rosquillas-** sonrió satisfecha, sirviendo el desayuno a su amigo, para luego dirigirse a atender otros clientes.

**-Ahhh, nada como unas rosquillas con café para comenzar el día-** dijo para sí el Goron, preparado para comenzar a comer, cuando notó que Malon regresaba pálida hacia él. La pelirroja se desplomó junto a él, con la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde… ¿qué había pasado?.

**-Por Din… ¿Darmani, sabes lo que Nabooru dijo, lo que acabo de oír?-** preguntó Malon, aún con cara de traumatizada.

**-¿Qué pasa, Mal? ¿Criticó tus rosquillas?, porque si es así, es que está celosa-** preguntó preocupado. Ella le miró directamente, como si estuviera a punto de decir que ése es el día del Juicio Final.

**-Un amigo de una novia del amigo de su novio dice… que "ya sabes quién" regresará-**. (No, no es Lord Voldemort, esto no es un fic de Harry Potter, joder…).

* * *

><p>Aryll se estaba rompiendo el coco haciendo su tarea, cuando decidió que los infernales ronquidos de su hermano la estaban volviendo loca, así que decidió ver si había correo para ellos; es cierto que no tenían a nadie que les escribiera, excepto por un par de amigos de su padre, pero nunca está de más revisar. Se encontró con el cartero mientras metía las cartas en el buzón del orfanato.<p>

**-Buenos días, señor Quill-** saludó la niña.

**-¡Oh, pequeña Aryll, buenos días! ¿Link mayor anda por aquí?-** preguntó el Rito.

**-No, no lo he visto desde ayer en la tarde, se fue y no sé a dónde-**

**-Oh, eso es un problema; tengo esta carta urgente para él, y está atrasada, quién sabe qué dice-**

**-¿Puedo ver de quién es, por favor?-**

**-Dale, y luego me voy a buscarlo, ya terminé de repartir todo excepto por ésta…-**. Le tendió velozmente la carta a Aryll, lo suficiente como para que ella leyera de quién se trataba.

**-Ok, con tu permiso, me voy ¡Buen día, Aryll, salúdame a Link menor!-** se despidió Quill, antes de irse volando con su importante carta. Aryll corrió directo hacia la habitación de su hermano:

**-¡Toon, despierta, es importante! ¡Oh, por el Amor de Nayru, flojo de pacotilla, deja de roncar!-** le saltó una y otra vez encima a su gemelo.

**-¿Qué rayos sucede, Aryll? ¡Cálmate!-** refunfuñó Toon, levantándose y empujando a la chica a un lado.

**-¡Que se calme un Peahat, esto es importante! ¡Quill pasó por aquí, diciendo que había carta para Link, y me dejó ver el remitente! ¡Es ella!-**.

* * *

><p><strong>-Muy bien Abuelo, presta atención por si llega a ocurrir alguna otra vez-<strong> dijo Zelda, acercándose a su hermana Tetra, quien llacía dormida en el piso frente al refrigerador. Zelda carraspeó la garganta:

**-Señorita Tetra, pase adelante y recite el poema de tarea que escribió como composición libre-** dijo la mayor, con voz fingida y acento extraño.

**-ZZZ… En seguida, profesora…zzz…-**

**-Recite sin pena, con sentimiento-**

**-ZZZ… "Las violetas son azules, las rosas son rojas… si te metes conmigo, te dejaré coja"-**. Y así nomás, Tetra se despertó.

**-No más azúcar antes de dormir jovencita, creí que lo habíamos discutido antes…-** regañó Zelda, agarrando a su hermana por una oreja y arrastrándola lejos del refrigerador.

**-Interesante, muy interesante… Gracias querida, ahora puedo irme a trabajar sabiendo que todo está en su lugar-** sonrió Daphnes, acariciándose la barba.

**-Un dato curioso, es que siempre recita un poema distinto; una vez, hice un reporte para mi clase acerca de este caso, y tuve que traer al profesor a la casa para que viera que no era mentira-** comentó Zelda, notando el tremendo interés de su abuelo.

**-Oye, no hables como si no estuviera, y menos como si yo fuese una especie de experimento…-** gruñó Tetra, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que le soltasen.

**-Muy bien, otro día me platicas sobre eso: me voy chicas, díganle a Link que está como en su casa, pero si quiere trabajar en algo, que se encargue del pobre pajarito que cierta señorita dejó traumatizado anoche, y de reparar las bisagras de la puerta de en frente-** se despidió el anciano.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que Daphnes estaba en parte mintiendo: es cierto que iba a trabajar, pero jamás dijo quién sería su cómplice, quién lo ayudaría. Una vez más estaba visitando a Rune, el padre de su empleado favorito, en prisión.<p>

**-Es curioso que no viniera ayer, juez Nohansen… Después de todo, me visita sólo los lunes…-** habló desde las sombras el prisionero.

**-Rune… Buenos días a ti también-** contestó el viejo, con su rostro calmado e inmutable.

**-Puedo ver la carpeta en sus manos, anciano… ¿Qué quiere?-**

**-Tú solías ser policía de la división de homicidios… ¿Reconoces a éste muchacho?-** habló Daphnes, sacando de la carpeta una fotografía y alargándola hacia la mano que esperaba al otro lado de los barrotes. Rune tomó la foto y comenzó a observarla, aunque el anciano se preguntó si podía con semejante oscuridad.

**-Tch, así que el pequeño diablito éste logró escapárseles… ¿verdad que es escurridizo?...-**

**-Entonces, sí lo conoces…-**

**-Ciertamente, juez Nohansen… DarkLink, la "Conexión Oscura"… Si lo atrapan tendrán todo el Bajo Mundo a sus pies, si es que logran sacarle algo…-**

**-¿Tienes alguna descripción detallada, conoces algún pariente suyo?-**

**-No tiene familia…Sin embargo, en cuanto a víctimas, los que quedan en su lista son los que llevan mi apellido… Piel pálida, como la de un muerto, cabellos negros como las sombras, ojos rojos; es un asesino a sangre fría-**

**-Dices que quiere asesinar a los que se apellidan Kokiri… ¿Por qué?-**

**-Quién sabe, pregúntele cuando le atrapen… Por cierto, tengo una petición: proteja a mis chicos, posiblemente sea mi culpa que esté asesinando a toda esa gente, y no tienen nada que ver…-**

**-¿Por qué lo dices, Rune?-**

**-Porque yo fui el infeliz que le hizo la vida de a cuadros a ese chico tan retorcido…-**.

* * *

><p>Link estaba bastante concentrado en el destornillador y el tornillito de la bisagra de la puerta… Estaba tan concentrado que nada, repito, NADA podría distraerlo de su deber…<p>

**-¡A'hoy, Link mayor! ¡Hasta que al fin te encuentro, chico!-** saludó Quill. Y así nomás, el rubio dejó su trabajo a la mitad para recibir la dichosa carta. Sin ver de quién era, se dedicó a abrirla y a leerla con detenimiento, mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-**Hola Link, ¿pasó algo?-** preguntó Zelda, que casualmente se lo encontró mientras leía. Como vio que le ignoraba, pensaba en llamarle la atención, pero entonces sonó el timbre. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

**-Buenos días, busco a Link Kokiri y… ¿Zelda?-** comenzó la pelirroja extraña.

**-Por el Fuego de Din, ¿Midna?-** se sorprendió la rubia.

**-¡Zelda, no te imaginas quién me escrib…! ¡¿Midna?-** dijo Link, dándose cuenta quién estaba en el umbral junto a Zelda.

**-¡¿Link?-** dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

*****PUM*, se cayó la puerta a un lado.

**-Tanto rato sin verte a ti y a tus desastres, Lobo…-** suspiró Midna con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Ah, el silencio: lo que todo bibliotecario desea, el anhelo de los meditadores… Sin embargo, el maldito bibliotecario preferiría cortarse la yugular con el papel de sus libros, y los meditadores comenzarían a gritar en la locura si su famoso silencio fuera debido a la incómoda mirada de dos pares de ojos muy peculiares: unos, rojos como el fuego del infierno; los otros, azules como el hielo de la montaña más fría.<p>

**-Ah, esto… Zelda, te presento a Midna; Midna, ella es Zelda-** balbuceó la pobre víctima en busca de romper el dichoso silencio: Link.

**-Ya lo sabemos, nos conocemos de antes…**- contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo. _"Demonios, qué miedo…"_ pensó Link, tragando saliva. Como si no fuera suficiente, y las Diosas quisieran reírse más a espaldas del pobre muchacho, llegó la caballería.

**-¡Link, vengo a avisarte que "tú sabes quién" va a!… ¡La Furcia!-** exclamó Mikau, apareciéndose con el resto.

**-¿Qué acaso no le das cuartel al pobre? ¡Largo de aquí!-** amenazó Navi.

**-Si no fueras una chica, ¡te colgaría de los calzones al poste la bandera de la escuela!-** gruñó Darmani.

**-Tienes agallas para andar mostrando tu cara por aquí… ¿Quieres que te la modifique a golpes?-** dijo Malon con mirada asesina, mientras Lulu, Tael y Tatl permanecían detrás de ella, por protección.

No dejaban de decirle todas las barbaridades posibles a Midna, cuando llegó la salvadora e imponedora de orden número uno.

**-Muy bien, parva de adolescentes sin vida, o se dejan de pendejadas, o les juro que amanecen en Isla Koholint desnudos, sin riñones y en un caldero para sopa de una tribu de pigmeos-** se anunció Tetra.

* * *

><p>Con sumo cuidado, Zelda sirvió la última taza de té a su numerosa cantidad de invitados. Tetra los había hecho entrar a todos y sentarse en la sala quietos y callados, mientras que su hermana mayor trataba de aligerar el ambiente. Ciertamente, eso parecía un concurso de miradas asesinas, y todas se dirigían hacia una sola persona en cuestión.<p>

**-Muy bien, ahora que están todos calmaditos y bonitos, quiero que me expliquen qué clase de desastre estaban haciendo en la entrada de de mi casa… Todo el mundo sabe que sólo yo puedo causar el caos aquí, son mis dominios-** siseó Tetra, visiblemente enojada.

**-Bien, supongo que debo un par de explicaciones…-** suspiró Midna.

**-Adelante: comienza a cantar, canarito, desde cero-** señaló la niña con tono autoritario.

**-Midna Twilight es mi nombre, soy una Twili… Antes vivía en Pueblo Windfall, me mudé, y ahora regresé, eso es todo…-**

**-¡Objeción!-** gritó Navi al estilo "Phoenix Right".

**-Muy bien, Navi… ¿Qué tienes que decir?-**

**-Tetra, ella está omitiendo muchos datos que son de relevancia-**

**-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-**

**-¿Recuerdas ese incidente que mencionamos en la pijamada? ¡Es sobre ella!-**

**-Como me lo suponía… ¿Midna, si no me equivoco, eres la ex novia de Link, verdad?-**. Silencio absoluto.

**-Me tardé un buen rato investigando y atando cabos sueltos, admito que fue difícil por la falta de pistas, pero nada se le escapa a un Wind Waker… Y menos a mí-** continuó Tetra.

**-Éramos amigos…-** corrigió Midna.

**-¡Objeción!**- y, esta vez fue turno de Tael.

**-Explícate, Tael, y sé breve-** pidió Tetra, sentándose a tomar el té.

**-Todos nosotros sabemos que eran pareja, no lo niegues ahora, cobarde…-**

**-No lo niego, digo la verdad: éramos amigos, y punto-**

**-Si sólo eran amigos, ¿entonces por qué Link quedó tan destrozado cuando te fuiste?-**

**-Una amistad fuerte y muy dependiente de su parte, supongo…-**

**-¡Objeción! ¡Eran más que amigos, Midna, porque si no, no me hubiera rechazado!-** gritó Malon.

**-Quizás no eras su tipo y ya, vive con eso…-**

**-¡Maldita bruja!-** acusó Mikau, tratando de abalanzársele, pero Lulu lo sujetó con fuerza.

**-¡BASTA YA, TODO EL MUNDO!**- gritó Link, levantándose de su asiento, visiblemente furioso (hasta que al fin, alguien que se atreve a callar a los metiches… ¡Dales duro, rubio sexy!).

**-Importa una nuez Deku lo que pasó… Lo que importa ahora, es qué demonios haces aquí, Midna-** gruñó el muchacho.

**-Hasta que al fin alguien pregunta… Bien, resulta que cuando me mudé, me metí en la Academia Policía de Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule; ahora soy Agente Detective de la división de homicidios, y estoy buscando a un asesino psicópata para arrestarlo-** explicó Midna, como si fuera cosa del día a día.

**-Así que lo lograste, te felicito amiga-** sonrió Zelda. Todos la miraron como si hubiese dicho que se perforaría la nariz y se metería a una secta satánica.

**-Gracias Zel, es bueno ver que al menos una persona no me recibe como si fuera una…-**

**-¿Maldita? ¿Bruja? ¿Furcia? ¿Malnacida?-** interrumpió Tatl.

**-… Exacto… Por cierto, púdrete, Tatl…-**

**-Vete con Ganon…-**

**-No me dirías eso si supieras que la vida de Link y sus hermanos pende de mi capacidad como policía y la habilidad detectivesca de Zelda, ¿o sí?-**. … ¿Qué dijo QUÉ?.

**-¿Midna, de qué hablas, otra vez debo ayudar en un caso?-** preguntó Zelda, ahora más interesada que antes.

**-El malparido que busco es un asesino en serie de personas que se apellidan Kokiri, Nayru sabrá por qué, así que debo mantener a Lobito y compañía en vigilancia… Además, todos los casos en los que has colaborado han sido exitosos: tus poderes de deducción son sorprendentes-**

**-Como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que ahora tienes placa en lugar de ser asistente… Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras-**. Oh, por las Diosas, ¿qué más podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p>Daphnes anotaba con rapidez todos los datos que Rune le proporcionaba: la poca información del asesino, además de su patrón de conducta, su forma de asesinato… era casi imposible para el viejo creer que un joven de la misma edad de Zelda tuviera una mente tan enferma y destruida.<p>

**-Un muchacho que podría estar ahora en una escuela, con su familia, formando una vida decente… ¿Tiene usted idea de por qué el chico es así, Rune?-** preguntó el anciano.

**-Nunca tuve el valor de sacarle esa información: mi deber era atrapar a delincuentes como él, no pedirles su autobiografía-** gruñó el prisionero.

**-Bueno, gracias de todas formas: es bueno saber que sigues algo interesado en la seguridad de tus hijos, y espero que el agente que mandó la central de policía de la ciudad sea bueno…-**

**-¿Un policía de Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule?, son buenos, pero no conocen el terreno-**

**-Seguramente se las habrán ingeniado en esa parte, estoy seguro…-**.

* * *

><p>Mientras ese montón de locos discutían acerca del caso de Midna y se insultaban entre todos, Tetra decidió que necesitaba divertirse: se le ocurrió hacer una broma, y de las buenas. Corrió a su cuarto y buscó su caña de pescar, y enganchó en el anzuelo una de sus muchas creaciones realísticas: un pez con cara medio humana (si alguna vez jugaste LoZ: Wind Waker, te digo que es el pececito fastidioso que dice "A'hoy, small fry" cuando le dejas carnada). Así, con su trampa preparada, se dedicó a aplicar su travesura: *SWING*, directo a la cara de Mikau.<p>

**-¡AH! ¡BENDITA TRIFUERZA, QUÍTAMELO, QUÍTAMELO!**- gritaba el pobre Zora, corriendo como loco.

**-¡Quédate quieto, rayos!- **gruñó Malon.

**-¡Yo me ocupo! ¡Perdona, Hermano!-** se ofreció Darmani, asestando un puñetazo a la cara de Mikau y dejándolo inconsciente… pero el pescado seguía agarrado a su cara.

**-¡Demonios Darmie! ¿Por qué solucionas todo a golpes?-** reclamó Lulu, tratando de quitar la pequeña bromita de Tetra de la cara de su novio. Lo que nadie sabía, era que el maldito pescadito ese tenía goma adherente, y aunque no era tan fuerte como para arrancarle la piel, era como depilarse con cera.

**-Esto no es obra de cualquiera, seguro es algún chiste malo de tu diablillo de hermana…-** dijo Link.

**-Déjame ver mejor: conozco muchos de los inventos de Tet… Tsk… ¿Es lo mejor que tienes, hermanita? Operación "Fishy Situation", cuando tenías 8 años… Midna-**

**-Adelante, ¿qué debo hacer?-**

**-Magia de calor, necesitamos calentar la goma, y luego halarla, pero no le quemes la cara-**

**-Entendido, compañera…-**. Y mientras Midna usaba sus fantásticos poderes de Twili, Zelda se dedicó a regañar a su hermana y a castigarla. Fue entonces que Link se dio cuenta de algo que antes no le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza: ambas eran buenas amigas entre ellas, y formaban un gran equipo, pero… ¿qué pasaría si él estuviera de alguna forma siendo una piedra en el camino de ambas? ¿Y si él fuera un estorbo, la fuente de alguna pelea en el futuro?. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, y sin embargo me arriesgo, querido lector, a decir las palabras que de seguro ya conoces de memoria: ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**Gatt**: -¡Hasta que por fin, de vacaciones!-

**NK**: -Y que lo digas…- *mirando nerviosamente a todas partes*

**Gatt**: -Y ahora qué demonios te pasa…-

**NK**: -Oh, nada, nada, nadita de nada… ¡Solo que secuestramos a Mario, lo metimos en la cartera de Merry Poppins, escribimos una carta a Nintendo culpando a Capcom Y posiblemente acabaremos en la cárcel si nos descubren, y yo no tengo antecedentes, la prisión no es bonita!-

**Gatt**: -Yo tampoco, excepto con la PIFU… Pero de todas todas, no creo que pase nada malo-

**Sonic**: -¡Sonic's the name, Speed's my game!-

**Gatt**: -¡Get your fucking ass out of here, you shitty excuse of a hero!-

**Sonic**: -¡Make me, you punk!- *BONK, NK lo noquea de un golpe en la nuca*

**NK**: -Mete a la maldita rata azul en el malnacido bolso…-

**Gatt**: -De acuerdo, eso fue raro, pero me gustó… ¿A quién culpamos, a Konami?-

**NK**: -Dale, yo voy armando la carta…-

(Mientras nuestros escritores se deshacen de la mascota de Sega cuya reputación ha caído muy, MUY bajo en los últimos 10 años, les anunciamos que ya se acabó la semana de exámenes, y por lo tanto hay más tiempo de escribir más capítulos. Se les recuerda que pueden dejar un review con TODO lo que quieran decir, que tenga que ver, por favor… Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	13. Chapter 13

**Gatt**: -¡No puedo esperar a que salga Skyward Sword, y no puedo esperar a que salga Ocarina of Time para la 3DS!-

**NK**: -En primer lugar tendrías que tener una 3DS para jugar OoT…-

**Gatt**: -Eso se puede arreglar… ¿Dónde está la cartera de Merry Poppins?-

**NK**: -Aquí… ¿Qué tienes planeado?- *entregando la cartera*

**Gatt**: -Busco a nuestro invitado especial, por supuesto- *rebuscando en la cartera*

**Sonic**: -¡Sonic's de name, Speed's my game!-

**Gatt**: -¡No tú, rata con sobredosis de heroína!- *metiendo a Sonic de vuelta a la cartera y buscando*

**Mario**: -¡It's a me, Mario!-

**Gatt**: -Mario, ¿do you have a 3DS with you?-

**Mario**: -Uhm… no… ¿can I go now?, Nintendo needs a me, Mario, for new Wii games-

**Gatt**: -No 3DS, no freedom, moustache plumber…- *metiendo a Mario de vuelta a la cartera*

**NK**: -… Tú haces ver a Satanás como un Santo canonizado utilizado por Juan Pablo II como modelo…-

(Mientras NK ruega por su vida y que no le metan a la cartera, se les aclara que no es tan mala, tiene de todo adentro, hasta aire, así que Mario y Sonic están bien, aunque dudamos que el último sea de su preocupación… Ninguna mascota representante fue lastimada, sólo sus orgullos, pero con el siguiente juego que saquen segurito lo recuperan. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

**Capítulo 13**

Link estaba de nuevo reparando la puerta, algo que se supone debería haber hecho hace bastante rato, pero muchas cosas habían pasado: Midna había regresado, se enteró de que ella y Zelda son amigas, e incluso de un detallito que ciertamente era difícil de ignorar: se le confesó a Zelda, pero la muy loca no entendió… oh, y un psicópata quería asesinarlo por su apellido, a él y a sus hermanos… _"Incluso metido en la cárcel, mi padre sigue metiéndome en problemas…"_ pensó el muchacho.

Suspiró mientras apretaba el último tornillo de la bisagra, y así concluyó con su trabajo. Hace rato que no se sentía tan agotado, y sin embargo no había hecho nada de esfuerzo físico, sin mencionar que ni siquiera era mediodía… es más, apenas si eran las 10 de la mañana. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, y sonrió cansadamente por la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. El pequeño pajarito voló desde dentro de la casa y se posó junto a él (al parecer ya se recuperó de la experiencia con Tetra y quiere más).

**-Pequeño pajarito… Ojalá pudiera ser como tú: ojalá sólo tuviera que preocuparme por seguir viviendo… ¿Sabes en qué situación estoy metido, verdad?-**. El pajarito lo miró extrañado.

**-Cuando por fin creí librarme de un peso, resulta que se duplicó… Mierda, ¿por qué Zelda no entendió lo que le quise decir?, esto es un desastre… y además, Midna está aquí-**. El pajarito lo miró otra vez.

**-Tú si me entiendes, ¿verdad pajarito?-** sonrió Link. (Joder, ahora no me vengan con que el pajarito también es psicólogo…). El animalito se le ocurrió la brillante idea de posarse en la mano abierta de Link. Grave error, porque Zelda avanzó sigilosamente hacia el muchacho, y le causó un susto, provocando que cerrara su mano y estrujara al pajarito como juguete de goma espuma.

**-¡Bendita Trifuerza, Zelda!-** reclamó el chico, para luego notar a la pobre víctima, y soltarla.

**-Ups, lo siento, pajarito…-** se disculpó Link. El animalito, ofendido, alzó el vuelo.

**-¿Te pasa algo, Lobo?, te veo algo extraño el día de hoy-** preguntó Zelda, sentándose a su lado.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué Midna y tú son amigas?-**

**-Pues, mientras vivía en Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule, me gustaba ayudar: era voluntaria en un hospital, trabajaba de vez en cuando en asilos de ancianos, y en una de esas ocasiones, me ofrecí a ayudar a la Academia de Policía-**

**-Interesante: eres una buena persona, mientras que tu hermana parece la hija del demonio Ganon-**

**-Uff, yo tampoco sé qué le pasa a Tetra, pero familia es familia… Como sea, era bastante duro en la Academia, y había un grupo de idiotas que le encantaba molestarme: Midna los puso en su lugar, y desde entonces somos amigas-**

**-Es curioso que jamás te contara nada sobre mí…-**

**-¿Eso es lo que te molesta?-**

**-Cuando ella dijo que éramos amigos, estaba mintiendo, pero no dije nada, ya que no tenía ganas de discutir… ¿Por qué crees que haya dicho eso?-**

**-Posiblemente porque quiere dejar el pasado en el pasado: es cierto que no puedes fingir que nada pasó, pero siempre es mejor avanzar en lugar de encerrarte y… Un momento, ¿ella era la chica de la que me hablaste?-**

**-Pensé que a éstas alturas ya era obvio que sí… eres algo lenta para estas cosas, ¿sabías?-**

**-Eres cruel, pero en el fondo, MUY en el fondo, eres amable… Es por eso que pretendo que te quedes-**

**-¿Que me quede en dónde, a qué te refieres?-**

**-Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi habitación hasta que puedas establecerte en algún lado-**

**-¿Estás segura? ¿Hablas en serio?-**

**-¡Claro!, ¿qué podría salir mal?-**. *SPLAT*, el pajarito dejó caer un "regalito" en el hombro de Link a modo de venganza.

**-Evita decir esas palabras, princesa…-** murmuró para sí el joven.

* * *

><p>Gonzo estaba tranquilamente viendo TV con su primo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.<p>

**-Alfonzo, ve a ver quién es, ¿yeah?…-** pidió Gonzo, concentrado en el programa.

**-Ni de coña, hazlo tú, ¿no ves que el tipo está a punto de averiguar el pasado de su hija?-**

**-Es la última vez que me alquilo una peli y te dejo verla conmigo cuando tú ya la viste-**

**-Oh vamos, sabes que me encanta "Silent Snowpeak"-**. Gonzo se levantó refunfuñando del viejo sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, para luego abrirla: eran Aryll y Toon.

**-Oh, pero si son los gemelos… ¿En qué les puedo ayudar, niños?-**

**-Gonzo, hemos estado buscando a Link, y no sabemos dónde puede estar: le echaron ayer del orfanato, y quién sabe dónde pasó la noche, nadie sabe donde se encuentra…-** dijeron a coro.

**-¿Quieren que les ayude a buscar a Link, yeah?-**

**-¡Por favor y gracias!-** volvieron a responder a coro.

**-¡Alfonzo, llama a toda la pandilla, tenemos un rubio que encontrar!-**

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo sabe que los abuelos existen para consentir de sobremanera a los nietos, o para ignorarlos de forma fría y cruel. Daphnes era de los de la primera clasificación, pero eso no significaba que toleraba todo, pues también, hasta el abuelo más amoroso y consentidor, tiene sus límites.<p>

**-No puedo creer que pegaste una figura sagrada de la mitología hyruleana antigua en la cara de uno de nuestros invitados, Tetra Hyrule… ¿Acaso no respetas a los peces espíritus con rostro humano, acaso no respetas a tus mayores, a tus invitados?-** habló el viejo con voz calmada. Tetra evitó mirarlo al rostro: ella prefería que le gritaran o azotaran en lugar de lidiar con semejante tranquilidad; créeme que, por experiencia propia, querido lector, un regaño calmado es peor que un correazo, porque te hace sentir culpable por dentro.

**-Que no se vuelva a repetir, por favor… La familia Hyrule es conocida por su sabiduría, respeto, comprensión y amabilidad: somos líderes justos por naturaleza, y aunque no hay nada que me duela más que tener que castigarte, el amor jamás puede hacerme olvidar una falta hacia el prójimo… No podrás ver televisión hasta el fin de semana, ¿entendido, jovencita?-**. Tetra asintió.

**-Bien, todo listo por aquí… Ahora, a lo que vine: bienvenida, Detective Twilight, y gracias por salvar la cara del joven Greatbay... Cualquier cosa que necesite, sólo dígalo-** sonrió Daphnes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-De hecho, dos cosas: la primera, todos los archivos, investigaciones, datos que tenga sobre el sospechoso; segundo, su permiso para que Zelda colabore conmigo y vea dichas informaciones-** respondió Midna.

**-No hay problema, mientras no haya riesgos para ella si se involucra-**

**-Estará segura y a salvo… Es cosa de estar orgulloso, juez Nohansen, que una muchacha tan joven y sin placa se le pida participar-**

**-Estoy consciente de ello… Zelda, tienes mi permiso, pero si se ponen las cosas peliagudas, quiero que te salgas del meollo inmediatamente… Ahora, si me permiten, voy a terminar de tejer esa bufanda, la llevo posponiendo desde hace rato-**. Y así nomás, el hombre más respetable del pueblo se fue a su misión suicida de tejer una bufanda… ¿Podrá el juez Daphnes realizar esa misión con éxito, o se le enredará el hilo y tendrá que empezar desde cero?. Por más interesante y tentadora que suene la idea, querido lector, me temo que tendremos que enfocarnos en otra historia, así que para otra ocasión tendré que narrarte los peligros de tejer con gancho.

* * *

><p>El equipo de búsqueda estaba compuesto por todos los primos de Gonzo, y eran muchos: Niko, Senza, Nudge, Mako y Zuko, además de Alfonzo. Lo siguiente en la lista, era dividirse en grupos para buscar: a Toon le tocó ir con Alfonzo y Niko, mientras que Aryll iba con Gonzo y Nudge, dejando como tercer grupo a Mako, Zuko y Senza.<p>

**-Muy bien, ¿dónde podría estar tu hermano, Toon?-** preguntó el chiquillo de Niko.

**-Ni idea, quizás esté trabajando en la casa del juez Hyrule-** sugirió Toon.

**-¿Yeah? ¿Qué clase de persona anormal iría a trabajar un día libre? ¡Es imposible que esté allí, apuesto 20 rupees a que a tu hermano ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza ir a trabajar!-** afirmó Alfonzo.

**-Está bien, dejemos entonces la mansión Hyrule como última opción-**. Creo que jamás deseaste tanto asesinar a Alfonzo, ¿o sí, querido lector?.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mucho esfuerzo y argumentos favorables, Zelda logró convencer a sus amigos de que todo estaba bajo control y podían irse tranquilamente, así que se fueron, medio tranquilos, a continuar sus respectivas vidas. Tetra logró convencer a su abuelo de que le dejara salir para encontrarse con Toon y Aryll y jugar, con la condición de que regresara para el medio día y si no, que llamase para avisar dónde estaba y qué hacía.<p>

Fue por todo lo anterior que ahora Link estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer a la sombra de un árbol a punto de hincarle el diente a una manzana… o eso pensaba hacer, hasta que Zelda cayó de una de las ramas y le vino encima.

**-¡Por todos los Sabios, Zelda!-** exclamó Link.

**-¡De verdad lo siento, no quería caerte encima!-**

**-¿Qué demonios hacías allí arriba, por Din?-**

**-Estaba… intentando superar mi miedo a las alturas por mí misma…-**

**-Oh… Interesante… ¿Y por qué precisamente debajo de mí?-**

**-La verdad es que yo estaba aquí primero, fuiste tú el que se sentó debajo de mí-**. Vaya, no podía argumentar contra eso, pero el orgullo masculino era más fuerte que cualquier cosa en Link, y se negó a mirarla a la cara.

**-Tranquilo, no es culpa de ninguno, además de que si tratas de tragarte ese orgullo tuyo, te atragantarías-** sonrió Zelda para sí misma (empiezo a creer que la maldita es omnisapiente…). Ahora con un gruñido, Link se rehusaba aún más a mirar a su amiga, pero a ella no le importaba, y se quedó a su lado tranquilamente a esperar. No pasaron 5minutos antes de que a Link se le olvidara su orgullo gracias a esa pequeña pero poderosa cosita llamada aburrimiento:

-**Y… ¿Te gustan las manzanas?, te puedo dar la mitad-**

**-¡Claro, gracias!-**

**-Y por cierto, la próxima vez que decidas subirte a un árbol para superar tus miedos, avísame-**

**-¿Para ubicarte en otra parte y así no te aplasto cuando me caiga?-**

**-No, para que esté listo y pueda atraparte como se debe si te caes, no puedo dejar que te rompas la cabeza o te lastimes, princesa-**. Y una vez más, todo está bajo control, gracias a: el poder femenino y su infinita sabiduría y paciencia (¡MUJERES AL PODER, SUCKERS!... Lo siento mucho si eres hombre, querido lector, pero es cierto: nosotras sabemos cuándo actuar y cómo actuar alrededor de ustedes, casi siempre… ¡y ustedes no!).

* * *

><p>Tetra caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Pueblo Windfall, de vez en cuando deteniéndose a pedir indicaciones para encontrar el orfanato. Cuando por fin llegó, y los niños le dijeron que Aryll y Toon no estaban, se sintió decepcionada.<p>

**-¿Oye, tú eres la "Capitana", verdad?-** preguntó uno de los chiquillos.

**-Ése es mi nombre código, ciertamente… ¿Quién te lo dijo?-** respondió Tetra.

**-Toon, él lo dijo: dijo que eras genial, y siempre eras buena líder-**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y qué más te dijo?-**

**-Dijo que eras una de las niñas más increíbles y bonitas que ha conocido-**. ¿¡Que dijo QUÉ?.

**-No me estás mintiendo, ¿o sí, grumete?-**

**-¡No "Capitana"! ¡Si quieres te busco su diario, allí lo dice!-**

**-¿Sabes leer?... Bueno, no importa: tráemelo, grumete, por favor-**. Y así hizo el niño: le trajo el diario personal de Toon, directo del horno, digo, gaveta del armario en su habitación. Como si fuese un juego de niños, Tetra abrió el candado con su uña, y se dedicó a buscar la página con la fecha en que se conocieron. Se leyó cada oración, cada palabra, cada letra con sumo cuidado: lo que le había dicho el niño era cierto.

**-Pequeño, ¿cómo sabías todo esto?-** preguntó Tetra, esforzándose por mantener sus pensamientos en su lugar con orden y claridad.

**-Toon es algo descuidado, y habla de lo que piensa mientras duerme, si le preguntas-**

**-¿Qué le preguntaste exactamente?-**

**-Si no extrañaba a su papá y se sentía solo: él dijo que no, y yo pregunté por qué, entonces respondió que ya no está vacío, que hay algo dentro de él que tu trajiste, y le hace sentirse bien-**

**-Ya veo… Gracias…-**. Tetra entregó del diario, con el candado en perfecto estado, y se fue del orfanato: ya no le importaba demasiado hacia dónde, estaba demasiado revuelta con lo que leyó.

"_No creo que sea posible… Es simplemente imposible, no tiene sentido… Una persona como yo, que jamás muestra afecto, ni es amable, soy un completo fiasco… Y ese tonto… ¿se enamoró de mí aún así, de una niña como yo?"_ pensó ella.

* * *

><p>El mundo está lleno de miles de personas, y se les puede clasificar de tantas maneras distintas, que la que voy a utilizar, querido lector, es sólo una de muchas: aquellos que tejen porque les gusta, y aquellos que no les interesa tejer. Daphnes era un punto intermedio: le gustaba tejer, pero pronto perdía el interés… además, la maldita bufanda ya llevaba 2 metros.<p>

El viejo se estuvo pensando muchas veces la situación entre Link y Zelda: le parecía extraña, fuera de lo ordinario… pero nada que se valore realmente es normal: las cosas más importantes y más valiosas, son aquellas que son únicas, y era común para todo ser terrenal desearlas, sentir curiosidad acerca de ellas. Sin embargo, su cómplice número uno para ese tipo de aventuras, Tetra, se había ido, y la Agente Midna, su otra posibilidad, estaba en el cuartel de policía del pueblo llenando quién sabe qué montón de papeles y trámites acerca de su traslado temporal.

"_Bah, soy un hombre listo e independiente, seguramente todavía puedo hacer un par de bromas, y tengo siempre un as bajo la manga… ¿Quién necesita un compinche?, soy un Wind Waker, y de los mejores"_ pensó el anciano.

**-Sub operación en Solo, "Échale un Ojo", inicia…-** dijo Daphnes para sí mismo, con la sonrisa de "El Grinch" esbozándose en su rostro (con que de ahí heredó Tetra su mentecilla retorcida… Oh, ¡esto se va a poner bueno!).

* * *

><p><strong>-… Y ésa es mi teoría de por qué no debes comer sopa instantánea tan seguido-<strong> concluyó Link.

**-Jamás pensé que una semana cenando lo mismo pudiera causar semejante desastre… ¿De verdad, al profesor Darunia le pasó eso?-** comentó Zelda, interesada.

**-Más importante, ¿por qué crees que se reventó una tubería en la escuela?-**

**-Asco… No me digas que…-**

**-Sip, lo que te digo sucedió en la tarde de ayer, lo sé porque estaba anotando mi nombre para el club de esgrima-**

**-¿Hay un club de esgrima en la escuela?-**

**-Sí, siempre me meto: me encantan las espadas, ¿y a ti?-**

**-También, aunque prefiero la arquería-**

**-Hay un club de arquería también: me he anotado allí, y soy bueno-**

**-Seguramente no tan bueno como yo, Lobito-**

**-¿Me estás retando, princesa?-**

**-¿Qué comes que adivinas?, veremos quién es el mejor-**.

* * *

><p>Desde su posición en el techo de la casa, con sus binoculares y su resortera, vigilaba el "Rey". Cómo demonios llegó hasta allí sin ser visto, y sin caerse, importa un carajo ahora, querido lector… Lo que realmente importa, es lo que estaba a punto de hacer:<p>

**-Blanco divisado, confirmando posición… Posición confirmada… Apunten…-** se dijo a sí mismo, colocando la gomita azucarada en la resortera y tensándola para disparar.

**-¡Fuego!-**. *SWING*, la gomita voló a toda velocidad hacia la cabezota de Link (el pobre maldito es el blanco preferido de la familia Hyrule, ¡vive con eso!).

* * *

><p>*FIIIIIUUUUUU*, *BONK*, directo al coco duro de Link, justo en la nuca.<p>

**-¡Puta madre!-** se le escapó al joven.

**-¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?-** rugió Zelda.

**-¡No es contigo, algo me dio en la nuca!-** se excusó rápidamente Link.

**-Déjame revisar…-**. Así que ahora, Link tenía a Zelda rebuscando en su pelo, hasta que encontró la culpable: miró la gomita con tanta furia que poco más y la derrite.

**-Esto es una locura…**- refunfuñó Zelda.

**-De hecho, se llaman gomitas, es una gomita, Zelda…-** contestó Link.

**-No me refiero a eso: sólo existen dos personas en este pueblo que usan gomitas como munición… Link, bésame-**. ¡¿Que QUÉ?.

**-¡¿Que QUÉ?-** exclamó Link (no me copies, o te hago coser la boca, malnacido, y puedo hacerlo).

**-Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?-**

**-Esto… e… está bien, si tu lo dices…-**. *Da-BUMP*, se aceleró el corazón del muchacho. Cada vez estaban más cerca. *Da-BUMP*, *Da-BUMP*, aún más cerca. *Da-BUMP*, *Da-BUMP*, *Da-BUMP*, *Da-BUMP*, TAN CERCA, que la respiración de ella le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

*FIIIIIUUUUUU*, voló la gomita, pero esta vez no golpeó a nadie: Zelda se apartó de él antes de que nada ocurriese, atrapó la gomita, sacó una liga de su bolsillo, y mandó volando el proyectil directo al francotirador original.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU!-** se pudo escuchar que gritó Daphnes desde el techo. Link se quedó mirando boquiabierto a Zelda, y cuando se disponía a decir algo, ella le calló con una sonrisa de satisfacción:

**-Te dije que era mejor que tú, Lobo-**.

**-_-_-Fin del capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -¡Gatt, mira lo que encontré en la cartera de Merry Poppins!-

**Gatt**: -¿Una Nintendo 3DS? ¿Skyward Sword? ¿Ocarina of Time 3DS?-

**NK**: -¡No, el Santo Grail!-

**Gatt**: -¿El que qué?-

**NK**: -¿El Santo Grail, la copa sagrada que Jesucristo usó en la Última Cena, y lleva perdido siglos?-

**Gatt**: -Nombrar a una copa "Santo"… ¿Qué se fumó la Iglesia, por Dios? ¿Andaban cortos de personal?-

**Rey Arturo**: -¡Encontraron el Santo Grail, ahora puedo tomarlo e ir a los Cielos!- *agarrando el Santo Grail*

**Gatt**: -¿Y éste de donde madres salió, joder? ¡Mi casa no es la salita del té, mueve el culo!- *pateando al Rey Arturo y enviándolo a los Cielos con copa y todo*

**NK**: -¿Puedes enviar a la gente a los Cielos con una patada?-

**Gatt**: -Precisamente, ¿por qué preguntas?-

**NK**: -…Patéame, y bien fuerte…-

**Gatt**: -No sé muy bien por qué quieres ir al Cielo tan temprano, pero… ¡Con gusto!-

(Mientras tratamos de convencer a la NASA de que el objeto volador no identificado que entró en órbita alrededor de la Tierra no es otro que NK en lugar de los tan esperados alienígenas, les aseguramos que Mario y Sonic fueron devueltos a sus respectivos dueños, aunque nos aseguramos de borrarles las memorias ara evitar demandas: por consiguiente, no se sorprendan si los pobres no saben ni quiénes son, y les aseguramos que recuperarán esa parte de sus recuerdos, pero creemos que le causamos un tumor a Sonic… Todo bajo control, dejen comentarios y críticas. Gracias)


	14. Chapter 14

**NK**: -Oye, inculta, tengo algo que podría interesarte…-

**Gatt**: -Wow, es la primera vez que me insultas sin provocación previa… Alguien se levantó con el pie derecho-

**NK**: -¿No querrás decir con el pie izquierdo?-

**Gatt**: -No, el pie derecho… Somos zurdos, ¿recuerdas?-

**NK**: -Oh, cierto… Como sea, me enteré de la fecha de lanzamiento de Ocarina of Time 3D en Estados Unidos: será el 19 de junio-

**Gatt**: -¡Genial, empezaré a acechar a los encargados de las tiendas a ver si se les escapa cuándo llega a Latinoamérica!- *emocionada al máximo*

**NK**: -Loca de remate… No puedo creer que haga cosas buenas por ti y me tratas como basura-

**Gatt**: -Bueno, y es por eso que es mi turno de darte una buena noticia: ¡llegaron las pelis de Miyazaki y Estudios Ghibli, y compré algunas para verlas!-

**NK**: -¡Santo Niño de Atoche!, ¿es en serio? ¿Incluso "La Princesa Mononoke"?-

*Gatt le enseña la peli de la "Princesa Mononoke"*

*NK grita como niña fan de Justin Beiber multiplicado por 3*

**Gatt**: -¡Joder, qué marica fue eso!-

**NK**: -… Skyward Sword…-

*Gatt ruge como Godzilla multiplicado por 3*

**NK**: -Oh, demonios…-

(Mientras NK recupera su pulso cardiaco normal por su experiencia tan cercana a la muerte, y aplicamos la dosis de sedantes para elefantes a Gatt debido a que las "palabras sagradas salieron de un no creyente", ehem, Skyward Sword, ehem, esperamos que el siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado. Advertencia: puede contener demasiada comedia, demasiado drama, y demasiado FRIKI. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

**Capítulo 14**

Daphnes logró retirarse del techo sin matarse, y ahora estaba intentando detener el sangrado de su nariz: la estúpida gomita no se la rompió, pero le dio bien duro y le lastimó. Recuerda, querido lector: las gomitas no son un juguete, pueden ser letales, sobre todo si son azucaradas por arriba, porque esas raspan duro si te dan con ella, y lo digo por experiencia.

Fue una mala idea hacer semejante broma, pero ¿qué clase de hombre responsable dejaba que su querida nieta, la luz de su vida, la fuente de su felicidad, el centro de su universo, anduviese por allí con cualquiera?... Bueno, Link no era un cualquiera, al viejo le caía bien y todo, pero bueno…

"_Además, son jóvenes, tienen derecho a cometer errores y a quererse sin responsabilidades"_ le dijo el angelito en el hombro a Daphnes, apareciendo en una nubecita de humo.

"_No todo tipo de errores, queridito, y no siempre sin responsabilidades… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?"_ dijo maliciosamente el diablito en el otro hombro, apareciendo en una mini explosión.

"_Sabes muy bien que Link no es ÉSE tipo de chicos, Daphnes, estás imaginando cosas"_

"_¿Y si fuera así? ¿Y si resulta que es sólo una fachada y es tan retorcidito como su padre, pero por otra rama distinta de los tantos tipos de malignidad que existen?"_

"_No tienes derecho a juzgar a una persona por su familia, Daphnes, tú no eres así"_

"_Sí tienes derecho a hacerlo, Daphnes, cuando el chico no puede mantenerse puestos los pantalones"_

"_Link es un estudiante modelo, responsable, serio, inteligente…"_

"_Sigue siendo un hombre, y todo el mundo sabe que hasta el más correcto puede caer en tentaciones"_. Ambos seres imaginarios representantes del bien y el mal se cruzaron de brazos.

"_¿Qué piensas hacer, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule?"_ preguntaron ambos a coro antes de desaparecer.

**-Oh, Diosas… ¿En qué nuevo enigma me han metido?...**- suspiró el viejo.

* * *

><p>Tetra seguía vagando por allí, sin rumbo, cuando se le cruzó alguien en el camino: Midna. La niña intentó ignorarla y continuar por allí, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero la detective estaba decidida a seguirla y ver qué le pasaba; después de todo, era la hermana de su mejor amiga, y ella no era mala persona.<p>

**-¡Tetra, espera! ¿Qué te ocurre?-** pidió Midna, tomando a la chica de la mano.

**-…Nada, no pasa nada… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Detective?-** divagó Tetra, evitando ella misma la pregunta de qué le estaba sucediendo.

**-Definitivamente te pasa algo: no eres del tipo de personas que me llamarían de otra forma que no sea mi nombre… Repito la pregunta: ¿qué te sucede?-**

**-Midna, ¿alguna vez te has detenido a pensar que no eres la mejor persona del mundo, y aún así hay un masoquista que te aprecia?... Me acabo de dar cuenta de que existe un tonto que me quiere-**

**-Aunque no lo creas, sí sé cómo se siente… Ahora, si quieres que te dé un consejo, evita la pregunta de si te mereces ese gesto, y en vez de eso plantéate esto: ¿le correspondes?-**. Midna notó que sus palabras estaban haciendo efecto en la cabeza de Tetra, y se estaba formulando la pregunta. Entonces, el rostro de la niña se iluminó:

**-¡Gracias, Midna! ¡Muchas gracias!... ¿Sabes?, no eres mala persona, y creo que tu también debes hacerte un par de preguntas, te darás cuenta de que existe más de una persona que no te odia por ser una maldita, ¡después de todo, todos cometemos errores!-** sonrió Tetra, antes de salir corriendo en busca de quién sabe qué, dejando a Midna allí plantada, sin alguna idea de qué demonios pasó en los últimos 20 segundos.

**-Diosas, esta niña… En fin, a trabajar: deséame suerte, Tetra Hyrule-** se resignó la detective. ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p>Aryll estaba bien ocupada explicándole a Nudge que es imposible que su hermano se encuentre en un bar y borracho, cuando Tetra chocó contra ella y se la llevó por delante: gracias al cielo frenó antes de estrellarse contra Gonzo.<p>

**-¡Bendita Trifuerza, señorita Tetra!-** exclamó Gonzo.

**-¡Oh por Din! ¿Ésta es la nieta del juez Hyrule? ¡Es un encanto, hay que ver qué ternurita!-** canturreó Nudge.

**-Gonzo, ¿quién es el homosexual ése?-** exigió Tetra, medio enojada por el golpe.

**-¡Ay queridita, qué halago! ¿Tanto así se nota?, soy Nudge Pirate, el primo de Gonzo, ¿no es fabuloso?-** se rió Nudge (joder, qué miedo me da ese malnacido en el juego…).

**-Define "fabuloso"… Bueno, mientras no seas un pedófilo, no me importan tus inclinaciones, Nudge… ¡Aryll, qué bueno que te encuentro! ¿Dónde está Toon?-** preguntó Tetra, prestando atención a Aryll por primera vez.

**-Diosas, al menos discúlpate, casi me matas…-**

**-No hay tiempo para eso, necesito hablar con él urgente de algo importante-**

**-Y yo estoy buscando a Link, pero tampoco lo encuentro…-**

**-¿Link?, está en mi casa, trabajando, ¿dónde está Toon?-**

**-Buscando a Link, nadie sabía dónde estaba mi hermano: debe estar cerca del Molino abandonado-**

**-¡Gracias Aryll, avísale a mi Abuelo que llegaré un poco tarde!-**. Y así como llegó, Tetra se fue.

* * *

><p>Zelda quería ahorcar a su abuelo, pero en otra ocasión lo haría: ahora estaba demasiado ocupada en pensar por qué su pariente se metió a francotirador de gomitas; ¿por qué le disparó a Link, si no habían hecho nada malo?... Un momento… <em>"¿Y si el Abuelo piensa que Link y yo tenemos algo?, eso explicaría su actitud… Tantito, ¿eso significa que a los demás les parece que Link y yo tenemos algo?"<em> pensó Zelda.

"_Bueno, es cierto que siempre están juntos desde que llegaste, pero sólo son amigos, ¿recuerdas?"_ sugirió el angelito en su hombro.

"_¿Amigos?, claro, los amigos son los que se ven desnudos en la ducha, duermen juntos y casi se besan en al menos tres ocasiones distintas"_ se burló el diablito en su otro hombro.

"_Zelda, es cierto que son bastante cercanos, pero es normal en las buenas amistades, y además, todas esas situaciones fueron malentendidos y/o accidentes"_

"_Normal mi sexy culo, si sólo fueran amigos, entonces ¿qué tal si te recuerdo lo que pasó en el Lago Hylia?"_

"_Eso no cuenta, te salvó la vida, y tenías que agradecerle de alguna forma"_

"_Hablo de lo que pensaste… ¡Te parece atractivo, te parece guapo, te gusta!"_

"_¿Y qué quieres que piense si de verdad el muchacho es guapo?, está mal mentirse a sí mismo"_

"_Y es por eso que estamos aquí, porque Zelda se está mintiendo a sí misma, y TU la ayudas"_. El diablito y el angelito se cruzaron de brazos y miraron a su segunda víctima en este capítulo.

"_¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Zelda Hyrule?"_ dijeron a coro antes de desaparecer. ¡Diosas, tengo la sensación de dejá vú!. Me arriesgo una segunda vez a decir: ¿qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p>Toon estaba tan muerto de hambre, que su estómago parecía un pterodáctilo de las películas de Jurassic Park. Alfonzo estaba tan aburrido, que decía en voz alta todo lo que pensaba. Y Niko estaba tan dormido, que incluso si venía el Fin del Mundo hubiera refunfuñado "cinco minutos más, mami, no quiero ir a la escuela", y hubiera continuado roncando. En pocas palabras, si se pudiera resumir todos estos hechos en una sola oración, querido lector, diría que estaban hechos un desastre.<p>

Fue entonces cuando por fin se apareció Tetra para iluminar el día con lo que sea que estaba haciendo: es decir, buscar a Toon para decirle algo urgente e importante debido a un empujón psicológico por parte de una Detective de la rama de homicidios con poderes mágicos y que todo el mundo en ese pueblo, a parte del juez y su nieta, odiaban a muerte por un problema que ni siquiera era suyo. Es posible que estés empezando a dudar de la capacidad de nuestros escritores para formular una historia coherente, querido lector, pero recuerda que los fanfics son creados para satisfacer los deseos más caprichosos de los fans, a costa de la lógica y el sentido común, así que por favor, continúa leyendo.

**-¡Link, hasta que al fin te encuentro!-** exclamó Tetra.

**-¿Link? ¿Dónde?-** preguntaron los tres buscadores a coro.

**-¡Hablo de ti, tontuelo! ¡Toon, tu verdadero nombre es Link!, ¿recuerdas?-**

**-Sí, pero nadie me llama así, ni siquiera Aryll me llama por mi nombre, y somos gemelos-** respondió Toon (¿Viste, lector?, ¡hasta yo lo llamo Toon y no Link!... Pobre desgraciado…).

**-Tienes tanto derecho a que te llamen por tu nombre como todos los demás: de ahora en adelante, por lo menos yo te llamaré Link-**

**-… Y… ¿es por eso que viniste hasta acá buscándome como una loca?-**

**-En realidad, es para decirte algo muy importante… Link, yo…-** pero la niña nunca pudo terminar su frase: una sombra misteriosa pasó a la velocidad del rayo y golpeó a Niko y Alfonzo en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes. Luego, antes de que le diese tiempo a alguno de los dos para escapar, la misma sombra los inmovilizó y arrastró consigo hacia el molino abandonado, manteniéndolos incapaces de gritar por ayuda, incapaces de defenderse, incapaces de hacer nada... No debí decir tantas veces esas palabras, ¿verdad, querido lector?.

* * *

><p>Un mal presentimiento le vino a Midna como el sentido arácnido a Spiderman. La detective presentía que algo, en algún lugar, andaba mal. Entonces, inevitablemente, la imagen de Tetra apareció en su cabeza: el hechizo de rastreo que había colocado en la familia Hyrule y en Link para facilitar su investigación estaba resonando, y se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba en peligro (créeme, querido lector, que fue lo único que se le me ocurrió, no tuve de otra mas que un hechizo, ¡vive con eso!).<p>

Corrió a buscar a Zelda, la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente en todo el pueblo: como no estaba tan lejos, llegó bastante rápido. Tocó el timbre desesperadamente, y cuando pensó que no había nadie en casa, su amiga le abrió la puerta:

**-¿Midna? ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Zelda, coloqué magia de rastreo en ti, tu hermana, tu abuelo y Link para facilitar mi trabajo: algo le pasó a Tetra, y necesito ayuda-**

**-¡¿QUÉ? ¿No tienes refuerzos, ni compañero policía, ni nada?-**

**-Se supone que sí, pero la estúpida administración pensó que soy demasiado buena, y que dos agentes llamarían la atención de sospechoso…-**

**-… Empiezo a dudar de la capacidad mental de la Policía de Hyrule…-**

**-Después hablaremos sobre eso y quizás hagas una demanda con toda la razón del mundo; por ahora, hay que salvar a tu hermana de un secuestrador psicópata que posiblemente piensa cortarla en trocitos como si fuera salchicha-**

**-¿Se puede saber qué hacen allí paradas discutiendo? ¡Hay un diablillo que salvar!-** interrumpió Link.

* * *

><p>Tetra despertó en un lugar pobremente iluminado, y con un gran dolor de cabeza: intentó moverse, y notó que sus manos y pies estaban atados a la silla en que se hallaba sentada. Examinó cuidadosamente a su alrededor, hasta encontrar a Toon, en la misma situación que ella… oh, y un extraño sentado frente a ella con rostro divertido mientras sus ojos rojos y brillantes la miraban.<p>

**-Oh, hasta que al fin despiertas… Me estaba empezando a aburrir… Dime, ¿qué se siente que un completo desconocido te secuestre a plena luz del día?-**

**-Uh, mientras no seas un pedófilo, normal… Por cierto, no te des la gran cosa: tuviste que noquearme a mí y a mi amigo para llevarnos hasta aquí sin que te diéramos problemas-**

**-Mira nada más, una víctima valiente… Me gusta eso… No puedo esperar a que el enano se despierte y así comenzar a torturarlos lentamente hasta que se queden sin voz… Será una obra de arte…-**

**-Ooooh, así que eres ese asesino psicópata en serie que se está dando una vuelta por aquí… ¡Diosas, eres patético!-**

**-¿Patético?, soy el asesino más buscado y temido de todo el maldito país, coño… Además, ¿quién eres tú para hablar?, no eres una asesina como yo, no tienes derecho a opinar-**

**-He visto videojuegos para niños de 5 años más aterradores que tú… Además, apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes un apodo cool o algo así-** (un ejemplo de un videojuego para niños de 5 años y que sea aterrador es Little Big Planet… ¡Satanás se expresa en ese disco del Demonio todo el rato, joder!)

**-Me dicen DarkLink, la "Conexión Oscura"… ¿Eso te basta?-**

**-Tch, si fuera algo así como, no sé, el "Mutilador", el "Destajador", o "Desmembrador", eso sí que da miedo, pero… ¿Conexión Oscura?, ¡hasta "Capitana" es más aterrador!-**

**-¿Y qué sugieres, eh?, no puedes andar cambiando tus apodos cuando eres un asesino, ¡tendrías que comenzar desde cero a matar gente para ganarte una nueva reputación con el nombre nuevo, y tengo un récord muy bueno como para ser desperdiciado!-**

**-Como sea… ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?-**

* * *

><p>Muy bien, antes de que pienses que Tetra es la víctima más loca, extraña yo anormal que has visto en tu vida, querido lector, te doy una breve explicación: es una chica lista, y sabe que vendrán por ella; por eso, trata de crear una decente distracción para quien sea que vaya a ser su rescatador, a costa de poner en ridículo a tus ojos a un, se supone, horrible maníaco obsesionado con cortar personas.

…Y ciertamente, era cierto: gracias al hechizo de rastreo de Midna, sumando con el conocimiento geográfico de Link, y la mente deductiva de Zelda, el famoso equipo de rescate estaba ahora en el piso viejo de madera, sobre Tetra y DarkLink, esperando un buen momento para atacar... aunque es difícil hacer eso cuando es tan gracioso observar al secuestrador escuchando y tomando consejos de una víctima con demasiadas agallas.

**-Desde éste punto no puedo inmovilizarlo con mi magia… además, Tetra podría meterse en el camino, necesitamos enviarle una señal de que estamos aquí y conseguir otro tipo de distracción que no nos haga morir de la risa-** susurró Midna.

**-Yo me encargo de la señal…-** contestó Zelda en voz baja, buscando en sus bolsillos la liga y un paquete de gomitas (amo las gomitas, y sí, son excelente munición, y sí, toda la familia Hyrule carga siempre con un paquetito de gomitas y una liga por si acaso… ¡vive con eso!). Seleccionó una gomita de osito color azul (ya sé que no es un color normal en una gomita, Dios… por cierto, es sabor "Mora Azul", por si te interesa), apuntó y disparó a los pies de su hermana con suavidad para no llamar la atención del asesino, pero sí la de la niña.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tetra notó la gomita de osito color azul a sus pies, supo que su hermana estaba cerca: sólo la familia Hyrule conoce el código de color para gelatinitas miniaturas condensadas como lo son las gomitas… además de que son los únicos que ella conoce que las usan como munición. Ahora sabía que estaba más cerca de ser salvada, y tenía que encontrar una forma de apartarse del camino sin que DarkLink se diese cuenta. Por lo menos ahora se sentía más segura, aunque sea un poco.<p>

**-Oye, DarkLink, me recuerdas mucho a una persona, quizás la conozcas, va a ser tu próxima víctima de seguro, porque su apellido es Kokiri…-**

**-¿Otro Kokiri? ¿No es éste enano Link Kokiri, el único en éste pueblo?-**

**-De hecho, hay dos Link Kokiri en este pueblito, son hermanos, el que tienes allí es uno-**

**-No me digas… ¿Y, por qué te recuerdo al otro Link?-**

**-En realidad, porque ambos son guapos…-**

**-Yo… ¿guapo?... ¿Acaso estás loca, niña?-**

**-Oye, el hecho de que seas un loco de mente retorcida que asesina gente por su apellido sin razón aparente no te quita el atractivo, en serio chico, ¡eres sexy!-**

**-¿Hablas en serio?, nunca nadie me había dicho nada bueno en mi vida…-**

**-Quizás porque nunca les diste tanto tiempo para observarte como yo, apuesto a que soy la víctima que más tiempo ha pasado contigo, viva e intacta-**

**-Cierto… la verdad, es que la única cosa en que pensé tener talento es matando, jamás me pasó por la cabeza que era atractivo, ¡pude haberme vuelto modelo, o algo así!-**

**-Bueno, pocas personas son las que de repente te encuentran en la calle y te ofrecen ser modelo, en todo caso te hubiese tocado ser un gigoló o stripper masculino-**

**-¡Hasta eso hubiese sido mejor, por el Amor de Nayru!-**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué matas, DarkLink?, ¿por qué un hombre tan condenadamente guapo debe ser desperdiciado detrás de tantos manchones de sangre y muerte?-**

**-Todo fue culpa de ese maldito de policía… ¿Sabes?, yo antes era uno de esos muchos niños tirados en la calle que piden limosna, hasta que un día me animé a robar: llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer, iba a morir de hambre… Entonces, ese desgraciado me atrapó, y con su loca obsesión de la justicia, me hizo ir a una correccional de menores, exagerando completamente los cargos, y como no había más testigos, pues me jodí…-**

**-¿Sólo por eso?, no me parece el mejor motivo para andar asesinando gente por ahí-**

**-Es que no terminó allí: después de eso traté de encontrar trabajo, y gracias a todas las porquerías que ese infeliz colocó sobre mí por allí, no me aceptaban en ningún lado: es más, me volví asesino por su culpa, un día me encontró por pura casualidad y me golpeó por andar con mi novia, ella rompió conmigo; de allí, un tipo trató de secuestrarme para vender mis órganos, lo maté en defensa propia, y adivina a quién culparon… ¡A mí! ¡el malnacido era el líder de escuadrón encargado de neutralizar la maldita operación, y me acusó de cómplice!-**

**-Qué increíble despliegue de mala suerte…-**

**-Con mi cara siendo buscada por todo el Bajo Mundo, creyeron que yo era un asesino en serie: resulta que el poli tenía de apellido Kokiri, y da la casualidad de que el loco que me quiso sacar las tripas también, entonces pensaron que tenía algún tipo de conexión… en ese momento no, paro ahora sí: juré vengarme del hijo de furcia que hizo que me ficharan de por vida: he estado buscándolo durante años, a sus parientes… como sólo me conocía su apellido, ya sabrás…-**

**-¿Mataste a toda esa gente por venganza?, ¿qué hay de Link?-**

**-¿El enano?, me costó demasiado averiguarlo, pero tengo entendido que es hijo del puto policía-**

**-¿Tienes entendido?, ¿a cuántas personas mataste creyendo que estaban relacionadas con el tipo?-**

**-Muchas, no sé, perdí la cuenta hace rato…-**

**-¡Eres un cabrón de mierda!-** gritó Link, saltando desde el techo hasta el piso, agarrando un tubo de metal que estaba por allí tirado y corriendo hacia el asesino. Tetra aprovechó para desatar a Toon, mientras DarkLink lidiaba con su nuevo contrincante, bastante habilidosamente considerando la poca luz. La verdad es que estaban bastante parejos: Link era fuerte y estaba armado, pero DarkLink tenía más experiencia, y era más rápido. Midna no lograba concentrar bien el hechizo, necesitaba luz para concentrar mejor su magia oscura.

Link no pudo notar a tiempo la piedra que se le atravesó en el camino, y aunque no cayó al suelo, perdió su equilibrio por unos segundos; DarkLink aprovechó esto para sujetarlo del brazo, y empezó a apretarlo y retorcerlo. Zelda disparó una gomita al ojo del asesino, dándole a Link el suficiente tiempo como para usar su brazo libre y golpearlo en el estómago y soltarse. Al fin, el hechizo paralizador de Midna estaba listo, e inmovilizó a DarkLink.

* * *

><p>La Policía de pueblo Windfall estaba tomando muestras de la escena del crimen, interrogando a Tetra, y pidiéndole un informe a Midna, además de darle atención médica a Link, quien al parecer tenía el brazo roto… oh, y esposando a DarkLink para luego meterlo en un auto y enviarlo a prisión. Zelda, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupada cuidando a Toon, quien todavía seguía noqueado… es más, estaba roncando a gusto. Estaba demasiado distraída como para notar que Link se sentó a su lado, con un yeso en su mano izquierda, y le estaba mirando.<p>

**-Me pregunto si el señor Hyrule se dio cuenta de que nos fuimos…-** comentó el muchacho, haciendo notar su presencia.

**-Me va a matar por esto, estoy segura… ¿Estás herido?-** preguntó Zelda.

**-Estoy bien, sólo me rompió mi mano buena, y no sé cómo le haré en la escuela para anotar todo-**

**-Eso no es problema: estudia conmigo, usando mis apuntes-**

**-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres demasiado buena como para ser verdad?-**

**-Mas bien es la primera vez que alguien me agradece tan seguido-**

**-¿Eso te molesta, princesa?-**

**-De hecho, se siente bien, Lobo… Sobre todo si eres tú el que me da las gracias-**

**-Zel, ¿por qué eres tan buena con todo el mundo?, pareces una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas…-**

**-Y tú, un muchacho poético con el corazón destrozado…-**

**-Eso me dolió, ¿sabías?-**

**-¿Crees que soy bonita?-**

**-Eso fue muy… al azar…-**

**-Pero me ahorró tener que pedirte disculpas, eso significa que no soy un cuento de hadas-**

**-…Tramposa… ¿volvemos a casa?-**

**-Adelántate, quiero quedarme a esperar a Tetra…-**

**-De acuerdo… Por cierto, sí creo que eres bonita…-** dijo Link, antes de irse corriendo como un niño avergonzado. Zelda se quedó en shock unos segundos antes de reír por lo bajo. Toon roncó sonoramente antes de dar media vuelta y quedar boca abajo.

**-Tienes un gran hermano mayor, Toon… es por eso que yo… bueno, no importa-** sonrió Zelda.

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -A petición del amado público, éste capítulo es más largo que los demás-

**Gatt**: -Por cierto, ¡gracias por no dejar un mísero comentario del capítulo anterior! ¡Amado público mi sexy culo, sólo dos personas dejaron reviews, y uno de ellos no me ayudó en nada, como que tenía diarrea crónica y escribió una porquería generalizada, joder!-

**NK**: -Sin mencionar que son de dos personas amigas y bien conocidas… Pero, Gatt no habla en serio, de verdad, los queremos mucho, público-

**Gatt**: -Voy a sacarles los ojos, se los haré licuar, luego se lo toman, y les pasaré por la lengua un rallador de queso…-

**NK**: -Sabemos que no siempre tienen tiempo para dejarnos una descripción detallada de lo que les gustó…-

**Gatt**: -Después, les extirparé los riñones, los freiré y se los haré comer con sal y vinagre, y entonces les abriré el estómago y les haré saltar la cuerda con sus intestinos, y si se enredan les clavaré palillos entre las uñas…-

**NK**: -…Y tampoco deben tener tiempo para dejarnos críticas constructivas…-

**Gatt**: -… Y si se mueren durante el proceso de tortura, llamaré a las Fuerzas del Más Allá para que sus almas regresen, y les haré sacarse cada uno de sus dientes con un tenedor de plástico mientras una moledora de carne se encarga de sus deditos de los pies…-

**NK**: -¡Gatt, haces ver a las malditas sectas satánicas como un coro celestial que baja desde los Cielos para traer la Paz Mundial!-

(Mientras llevamos a Gatt con un psiquiatra debido a la insistencia de NK, les aclaramos que nuestra levemente irritable escritora favorita no cumplirá con sus amenazas que parecen sacadas de una película de "Saw"… Lo que dijo NK, por su parte, es cierto, así que si realmente desean ayudar a la recuperación del ataque de histeria de Gatt, dejen un review tanto en éste capítulo como en el anterior, excepto por las dos personas que ya dejaron uno, incluyendo la persona del comentario generalizado. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	15. Chapter 15

**Gatt**: -Estúpido sol de mierda… ¡me estoy bronceando, y es de noche!-

**NK**: -Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien las cosas: se supone que estamos en temporada de lluvias, pero está más seco que el desierto del Sahara…-

**Gatt**: -Propongo que compremos un aire acondicionado-

**NK**: -No se puede, recuerda todas las cuentas del hospital gracias a tu exceso de violencia, sin mencionar que lo único que haríamos es empeorar el Recalentamiento Global…-

**Gatt**: -Demonios, ¿por qué tiene que recalentarse?, ¿no podría entrar en una nueva Era del Hielo?, hasta eso es más solucionable que el calor, te pones ropa de invierno y ya está-

**NK**: -Los climas extremos no son buenos y punto… ¿Qué haces?-

**Gatt**: -Estoy buscando algún trabajo e los anuncios del periódico para tener dinero y comprar un aire acondicionado porque estoy quedando como el King Dodongo de Ocarina of Time…-

**NK**: -… Mientras no hagas nada ilegal…-

(Mientras tratamos de sacar de la cárcel a Gatt por hacerse pasar por San Nicolás y pedir limosna en nombre de la caridad hacia los renos mal heridos, y NK hace de abogado para el caso, queremos darles las gracias por estar con nosotros y leer, por ninguna razón en especial. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

**Capítulo 15**

"Da da da DAN", "Da da da DAN", *CRASH*, Link calló el despertador de Zelda de un solo puñetazo, pero se levantó inmediatamente, aguantándose las ganas de gritar: después de todo, había callado al detestable reloj con su brazo roto. Zelda, por su parte, estaba demasiado feliz con su sueño como para preocuparse de su invitado, hasta que se acordó de la mala costumbre de su abuelo de pasearse por su habitación si ella no se despertaba inmediatamente. Otra más que se incorporó de un brinco.

**-Link, no hagas ruido, y todo saldrá bien…-** pidió ella, ignorando el hecho de que su compañero estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo eso desde un mismo principio. Con mucha prisa, la rubia cerró la puerta con seguro, de tal manera que cuando Daphnes intentara entrar, no lo hiciera. Cuando el viejo se dio cuenta del detalle, tocó.

**-¡Me estoy poniendo el uniforme, Abuelo!-** respondió. Daphnes se dio por satisfecho, y se fue a preparar el desayuno (el hecho de vivir en una gran casa y ser el más rico del pueblo no significa que tienes que tener criados y sirvientes, por Dios). Zelda suspiró aliviada, y se fue al armario a buscar su uniforme.

**-Muy bien Link, el día de ayer tuvimos pura suerte gracias a la tubería reventada en el Instituto, pero esta vez es distinto: ¿tienes algún plan?-**

**-Veamos… ¿Y si dejamos de dormir juntos y me permites dormir en el piso?-**

**-¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda?, ¿no te gusta mi compañía?-**

**-¡No, no! ¡Al contrario, me encanta dormir contigo!... Eso sonó raro… Como sea, digo que no sé, ¿no crees que estoy abusando de tu amabilidad?, hasta una santurrona como tú debe tener límites-**

**-Te dije que no me importa mientras no me hagas algo pervertido, Lobo, y no dormirás en el piso mientras yo sea tu anfitriona… ¿O prefieres quedarte en el basurero del "Keaton Feliz"?-**

**-… Tu cama está bien, gracias… En fin, intentemos esto: tú bajas a desayunar, yo me voy por el árbol, me guardas algo de comer, y cuando te vayas de casa vengo yo con la excusa de que no puedo conducir mi moto y te acompaño a la escuela; entonces, me das el desayuno, me lo como en el camino y ¡voilá!-**

**-Suena como un buen plan… Por cierto, buenos días, Link-**

**-Buenos días, Zelda… ¿Te vistes tú primero, o lo hago yo?-**

* * *

><p>Tetra tenía derecho a faltar ese día gracias a la excusa de "ser una víctima de secuestro", que "la Policía necesitaba su testimonio", y "posiblemente tenga un trauma que necesita ser examinado por un psicólogo debido a la experiencia tan horrenda de convivir con un asesino"… Si tan sólo supieran que posiblemente fue ella la que le dio una experiencia horrenda a DarkLink, y que una roca tenía más probabilidades de quedar traumatizada que ella… oh bueno…<p>

De todas formas, Tetra no iba a ir a la escuela ese día, así que tenía al menos 12 horas para pensar en todo lo que ocurrió ayer, es decir, el que violase la privacidad de Toon de la forma más descarada posible, y ahora se esté preguntando si ella también corresponde a los sentimientos de su hasta el momento mejor amigo… ¿la respuesta?, ella parecía segura el día de ayer, pero parece haberlo olvidado… En momentos como éstos, ella desearía tener una hermana capaz de darle el empujón necesario hacia el camino correcto, pero como ya sabrás, querido lector, Zelda no era de ese tipo capaz de aconsejar acerca de esas cosas… ah, el amor de jóvenes.

Un momento… si no tenía una hermana mayor que le diera una patada voladora hacia donde sea que deba ir, ¡se buscaría alguien que sí!... ¿Pero quién?... _"Está Malon, pero tiene escuela y es un fracaso… está Lulu, pero está en la escuela y es técnicamente un pez… No quiero ni pensar en Tatl o Navi, viven con un mapache gordo y una familia de ardillas, por Farore…"_ pensó la niña. Suspiró, y decidió simplemente que se daría una vuelta por el pueblo, a ver si tenía tanta suerte como la última vez y algún personaje al azar le ayudaba. ¡Sí, eso haría, lo dejaría en manos del Destino (y nuestros escritores, pobrecita…)!, ¿qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p>Malon estaba algo de mal humor ese día: se despertó con todos los Cuccos de su padre sobre ella, su vaca Clarabella (no la de Disney, por Dios, es sólo un nombre muy común para una vaca…) se sentía mal por el embarazo, se rompió el florero que Link le regaló por su cumpleaños, y un pájaro le cagó encima… lo último que necesitaba, era un día en la maldita escuela, pero la educación es primero. Estaba muy ocupada pensando en su mala racha, cuando entró la profesora Ihmpa.<p>

**-De acuerdo, saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página 666, y resuelvan el ejercicio 13, que no tengo todo el día-** ordenó la muy conocida profesora de Física. _"Oh, por el Amor de Nayru, esos números no me gustan mucho que digamos…"_ pensó Malon. ¿Sería esa una señal de que el día sería desastroso para ella? (yo creo que sí, pero continúa leyendo…).

* * *

><p>Toon se encontró a sí mismo asediado por todo tipo de preguntas de parte de sus compañeros: ¿cómo era DarkLink?, ¿qué estaba usando cuando lo secuestraron?, ¿logró darle aunque sea un golpe?, ¿estaba asustado?, ¿el tipo ése era feo o lindo?, ¿necesitó cambiarse la ropa interior luego de semejante experiencia?... podría continuar, pero no, simplemente no es buena idea. Además, el pobre no podía contestar ni una sola de esas preguntas, porque durante todo el tiempo que estuvo secuestrado, se estaba dando la mejor siesta de su vida… aunque no lo creas, querido lector, hay gente que simplemente NO puede saltarse la siesta, y es capaz de quedarse dormida en los lugares más insólitos. En realidad, en lo único que el niño podía pensar, era que por su culpa (bueno, su apellido), metió a Tetra en problemas, y eso era inaceptable: ella era su líder, ¡su amiga, por las Diosas!.<p>

"_¡Deja de mentirte, muchacho, te gusta desde que la viste, admítelo, que me das asco!"_ refunfuñó el diablito en su hombro (oh, joder, ¿otra vez estos payasos?... ya que, me caen bien).

"_El diablito tiene razón, debes dejar de mentirte a ti mismo, y hacer algo"_ concordó el angelito.

"_¿En serio, estás de acuerdo conmigo, de verdad?"_

"_Por supuesto… Sin embargo, el tema ahora es, si el chico lo va a decir o no, y cuándo"_

"_Buen punto… ¿Qué tal si vas a su casa el día de hoy y se lo dices allí como el hombrecito que eres, eh Toon?"_

"_¡Espera, escuché que hay que tener delicadeza para esto!, deberías tratar de ganarte su corazón"_

"_¿Ganar su corazón?, ¿para qué quieres una tripa de ella?, lo que quieres es salir con ella"_

"_Tonto, me refiero, a que debe conquistarla primero antes de decirle nada"_. Ambas personalidades se cruzaron de brazos, mirando a Toon de arriba abajo.

"_¿Qué piensas hacer, Link Outset Kokiri?"_ dijeron a coro antes de desaparecer. Definitivamente, ese par tienen un fetiche con esa frase…

* * *

><p>Mikau estaba tan feliz ese día, que ni él mismo sabía por qué: quizás porque el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba azul, las nubes blancas, el césped verde… (mano derecha en amarillo… ok, mal chiste de "Twister", ¡pero no me resistí!)… o simplemente porque estaba componiendo una canción nueva, en lugar de prestar atención a las clases del profesor Cole. Por supuesto, la felicidad no dura mucho en fanfics como éste:<p>

**-Señor Greatbay… Señor Greatbay… ¡Señor Greatbay, por Din!-** preguntó el maestro, perdiendo la paciencia mientras Mikau trataba de ignorarlo.

**-¿Qué pasa, profesor Cole?-** contestó Mikau de mala gana.

**-Señor Greatbay, ¿me podría decir qué es el Trastorno Afectivo Bipolar?-** preguntó Cole.

**-¡Es cuando un baboso trata de interrumpirme en mi lapsus creativo y se le sale la madre intentándolo!-**

**-¡¿Qué ha dicho, Señor Greatbay?-** rugió Cole, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, sonó la campana, anunciando por fin el tan esperado recreo, y con él, la estampida de alumnos que se llevó al profesor consigo, dejando a Mikau, una vez más, a salvo, y de nuevo con buen humor.

* * *

><p>Link hacía fila junto a Zelda para la comida como en toda escuela normal con cafetería, y miraba todas las porquerías que, según el Ministerio de educación, son comestibles… el pobre podría haber jurado que a una de las empanadas le salió patas y se arrastró un par de centímetros… Asco, y ni hablar del puré de papas: creo que es oficial que el color del puré no es violeta… ¿Quién demonios era la cocinera ese día, por las Diosas?.<p>

**-¡Hola, soy nueva de Termina, espero que les guste mi cocina: me llamo Anju!-** saludó amablemente la nueva cocinera, con la redecilla obligatoria sujetando sus cabellos rojos. (Te juro querido lector, que en Majora's Mask, ésta loca era tan mal cocinera, ¡que su abuela fingía amnesia con tal de no comer su comida, y hablo en serio…!).

**-De acuerdo, hola, señorita Anju… Quisiera por favor saltarme directo a los dulces, simplemente creo que tengo un bajón de azúcar, igual que mi amiga…-** sonrió Link lo mejor que pudo, tratando de ignorar esa porquería chamuscada con algo muy parecido a ojos, y que se supone eran frijoles refritos.

**-Muy bien, sólo quedan dos: ¿quieres el pudín o la tarta de manzanas?-** sonrió más amigablemente aún la cocinera creadora de esos abort… digo, platillos.

**-El pudín para mí, por favor…-** contestó Link, deseando apartarse lo más pronto posible de esas abominaciones que con solo verlas le daban indigestión.

**-Y supongo que tu "amiga" quiere el último pedazo de tarta, ¿cierto?-** dijo Anju, señalando con la vista a Zelda y haciendo especial énfasis en "amiga". Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Apenas les sirvieron lo que pidieron, se fueron de allí más rápido que NK siendo perseguido por Gatt… bueno, no tan rápido.

Sin embargo, no pudieron ir a su mesa con sus amigos como creían que harían: Byrne, junto con otros atletas, le estaban impidiendo el paso, y al parecer estaban buscando problemas, porque por más que los dos amigos intentaban rodearlos, el montón de idiotas sin oficio se atravesaban a propósito para no dejarlos continuar por su camino.

**-Sí, uhm… Hola, qué tal… ¿me dejan pasar, por favor?-** pidió Zelda.

**-Lo siento linda, pero no: tienes dos opciones… O me das el postre, o me quedo contigo Y la tarta, ¿qué decides?-** sonrió malignamente Byrne.

**-Déjala en paz, Byrne, ¿por qué no te vas a otro lado a fastidiar?-** gruñó Link de mala gana.

**-Éste no es tu asunto, es entre la rubia y yo, Kokiri… Simplemente no pude comer nada hoy porque, como puedes ver, la cafetería está llena de mierda, y me encanta la tarta de manzana-**

**-¿Le vas a quitar el postre a una chica porque no pudiste agarrarlo tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¡madura, imbécil, y quítate del camino!-**

**-¡Hazme quitarme, a ver si tienes las agallas!... Oh, espera, no lo harías porque eres un cobarde pacifista, ¿cierto?... A menos que ella sea tuya, ¿es tu puta personal, perro?-**.

Link no aguantó que el maldito lo insultara, y menos a Zelda: se disponía a golpearlo, cuando alguien lo retuvo: era grande, al menos dos metros, de piel oscura, ojos dorados intimidadores, y su pelo rojo como el fuego le hacía hervir la sangre.

**-Deja la idiotez, Byrne Lokomo… igual que tú, Link Kokiri… no voy a permitir otro escándalo en mi territorio como esa "Guerra de Comida" de la última vez… Si se van a pelear, háganlo a la hora de la salida, en la entrada de la escuela, a las 2…-** habló el gigante, mirando a Zelda.

**-Ganondorf Dragmire…-** murmuró Byrne, con visible terror.

**-Que sea como digas, Ganondorf, no hay problema por mí… Pero, la próxima vez que ese malnacido se meta con Zelda, ni siquiera tú me detendrás-** dijo Link, manteniéndose firme.

**-Interesante… Con permiso, me retiro… Buen día, Zelda Hyrule-** se despidió Ganondorf, marchándose de la cafetería. Byrne y su grupo de amigotes con sesos de mosquito al fin les dejaron pasar, y la tarta, al igual que Zelda, estaban intactas, pero no el humor de Link: parecía visiblemente disgustado.

* * *

><p>La mala suerte de Malon era cada vez más visible: es cierto que parecía que se estaba alejando la mala racha gracias a que logró obtener la empanada más normal entre todas, es decir, la que simplemente estaba quemada, pero eso no quitaba todas las cosas malas que pasaron antes de su pequeño lapsus de fortuna. La pobre pelirroja tuvo que ir al pizarrón, pero no supo resolver el ejercicio; un compañero pensó que sería gracioso y mientras se devolvía a su puesto, le metió el pie; algún idiota arrojó un avión de papel que le dio en el ojo, y para rematar, el chicle que tenía guardado en su bolsillo se derritió.<p>

Aparte de todo eso, Link estaba de horrible humor, y su carga de energía negativa le hacía difícil respirar: era como si se hubiese sentado junto a un demonio, y si fuera un anime, querido lector, probablemente tendría esa aura púrpura flotando a su alrededor y una nubecita con relámpagos. La verdad, es que ni él ni Zelda parecían querer hablar de nada, pero no porque ambos fueran de pocas palabras, sino que parecía que algo pasó con ellos.

"_¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido con estos dos?...es bastante sospechoso que no digan nada… Bueno, tampoco que hablaban mucho de todas formas, ¡pero Link está de visible mal humor, y Zelda se nota incómoda!... Un momento… ¿incomodidad?, ¿mal humor?... acaso… ¿será que…?"_ pero no pudo acabar de pensar, porque a la silla se le aflojó un tornillo, y una de las patas se soltó, provocando su caída.

* * *

><p>Tetra estaba dándose una vuelta por todo Windfall a ver si encontraba a alguien que le diera un consejo, paro ya casi era mediodía y nada. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando convenientemente chocó contra alguien.<p>

**-Oh, perdona, no me fijé por dónde iba-** se disculpó la niña. _"Hasta que al fin, me encuentro con alguien… espero que me dé un buen consejo, y que sea rápido, que tengo hambre y quiero almorzar"_ pensó ella.

**-Por supuesto, no pasa nada… Dime niña, ¿sabes por dónde se llega a la Mansión Hyrule?**- preguntó el desconocido, jugueteando con su trenza rubia.

**-Si quiere lo acompaño, vivo allí, señor… ¿Asuntos con el juez Hyrule?-**

**-De hecho, es mi abuelo, vengo de visitas nada más: soy Sheik Hyrule-**

**-¿Primo Sheik?, ¿de verdad eres tú?-**

**-Pues sí… definitivamente no eres prima Zelda, así que, ¿eres mi prima Tetra?-**

**-La misma y única…-**. _"Oh rayos, ¿esto significa que me quedé sin consejo?... Mierda"_ pensó la niña. Sin embargo, era su primo, simplemente un familiar más del montón, ¿cierto?... ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p>En el salón de clases, Link no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, perdido en el cielo, con sus manos sobre la mesa; Zelda no estaba segura de si decirle algo, o quedarse callada, ya que después de todo, consideraba en parte culpa suya que el chico estuviera así… entonces, se decidió por una opción intermedia: apoyó su mano en la de Link, a ver si eso lo animaba a decir algo. Aunque pareció quitarle un poco de tensión, seguía sin hablarle.<p>

**-Gracias por defenderme…-** dijo ella. Por primera vez desde el incidente en la cafetería, Link se tomó la molestia de verla a la cara.

**-No hay de qué, princesa… Nunca entenderé cómo logras meterte en tantos problemas sin siquiera mover un dedo, pero continuaré salvándote, ¿de acuerdo?-** (si tan sólo supiera que siempre ha sido así de toda la vida, ¡en serio, cómo le hace la pendeja para siempre ser la víctima en casi todos los juegos, es un misterio!).

**-Link, ¿por qué estás de tan mal humor?-**

**-…Byrne es un idiota; es cierto que eres linda, pero tampoco significa que puede andar por allí hablándote como si fueras sólo eso…-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó ella, poniéndose roja.

**-Eres más que hermosa, Zelda: eres lista, graciosa, amable, te preocupas por los demás…-**

**-¿Es por eso que estás enfadado?...-**. Ésta vez fue turno de Link para sonrojarse.

**-Eso, y que Ganondorf no me dejó darle la paliza que merecía: nadie se mete contigo sin pasar por mí primero…-**

**-La verdad, es que una pelea en la cafetería sólo hubiera empeorado las cosas, y tú no estás en condiciones para luchar…-**

**-¿Le estás dando la razón a Ganondorf?, yo me lo pensaría dos veces… Además, ¿cómo es eso de que no estoy en condiciones?-**

**-Tienes un brazo roto, Link… No quiero que salgas más lastimado, y menos por mi culpa-**

**-Tonterías… como sea, gracias por preocuparte por mí…-**

**-Sólo una cosa más: ¿quién es ése Ganondorf?, Byrne parecía algo asustado-**

**-Ganondorf es el más fuerte de todo Windfall, y viene de vez en cuando al Instituto: es el que dirige el club de música, esgrima, arquería y artes marciales… Se graduó el año pasado, y es llamado por todos como el "Rey de la Escuela"; muchos dicen que sólo yo soy el que es capaz de verlo a la cara sin mojar mis pantalones, porque supuestamente da miedo… Además, dicen que su padre está metido en la mafia, pero él nunca ha causado ningún escándalo, así que nadie lo conoce realmente-**.

El timbre sonó por fin, anunciando la hora de salida, y al mismo tiempo el duelo de Link. Zelda tragó saliva mientras guardaba sus cosas, y acompañaba a su defensor hacia afuera… prometía ser un combate duro, porque Byrne era más musculoso que Link, sin mencionar que el último tenía roto un brazo, pero ella no podía, simplemente NO podía, perder la fe en su amigo; con un suspiro de resignación, en un intento de calmar su acelerado corazón, las palabras más importantes en toda esta historia aparecieron en la cabeza de la muchacha: ¿qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p><strong>-… Entonces, si lo consideras digno de ti, deberías salir con él, prima-<strong> concluyó Sheik, caminando a la par de Tetra mientras iban hacia la mansión. ¿Quién lo diría?, después de todo, si fue de ayuda.

**-Es que no sé, primo, me parece que es muy bueno para ser verdad, ¡soy mal portada, algo gruñona, falta de respeto, y soy un poco extraña!-**

**-No creo que sea para tanto, Tetra, ¡deberías quererte más a ti misma!-**

**-Hablo en serio: una vez, ¡Zelda me utilizó como proyecto para una feria de ciencias!-**

**-Bueno, ¿y eso qué importa?, lo que te dijo la Detective Midna es verdad: si él gusta de ti, es porque no le importa ningunos de tus defectos, sino que aprecia tus virtudes, así que en lugar de encerrarte una y otra vez en la pregunta de si "te mereces que él te quiera", concéntrate en la pregunta de si "tú también lo quieres", y como al parecer no puedes, te lo preguntaré yo: ¿tú lo quieres también?-**

**-Yo… no sé, Sheik, no estoy segura, pero… creo que sí-**

**-De acuerdo, sí te gusta… Ahora, segunda ronda: ¿qué harás al respecto?-**

**-Supongo que decirle que me gusta, ¿no?-**

**-Normalmente eso es lo que harías, pero te digo que, en casos como éstos, ¡debes esperar a que estés definitivamente segura de ello, y que él te lo diga!-**

**-Primo, ¿cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas, por el Amor de Nayru?-**

**-¿Acaso no se nota?, ¡soy un poeta, trovador y bardo, los sentimientos son lo mío!-**

**-Eso explica el cabello largo recogido en una trenza y tu harpa…-**

**-¿Y tú qué eres, prima, que necesitas mi consejo en lugar de fiarte de tu instinto femenino?-**

**-Soy una aventurera, primo, soy una aventurera…**- sonrió la niña, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-<strong> decían a coro los estudiantes que formaron un círculo alrededor de Link y Byrne. Ambos contrincantes daban vueltas como leones hambrientos, sin dejar de mirarse, esperando a que alguno de los dos atacase. Al fin, el bravucón se animó y trató de embestir al rubio, quien lo esquivó y le pateó el trasero, literalmente.

**-¿Es lo mejor que tienes, Byrne?, ¡tengo un brazo roto, por Din!-** se mofó Link. En respuesta, Byrne intentó atacar una vez más, pero con sus puños: Link lograba esquivarlos o bloquearlos con su brazo bueno. (Si alguna vez, querido lector, jugaste Spirit Tracks, entonces sabrás lo rápido que Link es, y lo fuerte que es Byrne… Adoro ese juego, sobre todo la música).

Fue en alguna parte de la pelea que Tetra se apareció por allí con su primo Sheik: como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, se dirigieron al círculo, y terminaron en medio de él.

**-Oye Link, ¿dónde está tu hermano?-** preguntó Tetra.

**-¡Estoy ocupado ahora Tetra, luego te respondo!-** dijo Link, esquivando otro montón de golpes y tratando de patear a su contrincante en vano.

**-De acuerdo… ¿Necesitas ayuda?-** preguntó la niña una vez más.

**-No gracias, es una pelea uno a uno…-**. Justo cuando Link dijo eso, Byrne hizo una seña a uno de sus compinches, quien agarró al chico por detrás. Incapaz de soltarse, el rubio quedó a merced del bravucón, pero éste nunca logró tocarle siquiera un pelo: Sheik se metió en el camino, y con suma habilidad y rapidez le aplicó una llave y lo inmovilizó en el suelo. Tetra le disparó una gomita en el ojo al grandote que sostenía a Link, permitiéndole liberarse, y de esa forma envió a su agresor lejos con una patada (sí, Link está dando más patadas que Chuck Norris, pero tiene el brazo izquierdo roto, y es zurdo, así que ¡vive con eso!).

**-Tú y tu amigote se van de aquí, ¿entendido?-** gruñó Sheik, apretando a Byrne aún más contra el suelo.

**-¡Ay, ay, ay, eso duele, maldito! ¡Está bien, está bien, suéltame, Onox y yo nos vamos!-**. Sheik dejó ir al tipo, y junto con su compañero se largaron de allí, humillados.

**-Ahora no estás jugando, así que, ¿dónde está tu hermano, Link?-** preguntó Tetra.

**-Toon se fue hace rato con Aryll para el orfanato, yo los acompañé-** contestó Zelda, entrando al círculo que empezaba a dispersarse.

**-¡Prima Zelda, qué onda!-** sonrió Sheik de buena gana.

**-¿Primo Sheik? ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que estabas en Labrynna publicando tus poesías?-**

**-Ya lo hice, me estoy dando un descanso, y pensé que sería buena idea pasármelas con el Abuelo-**

**-¿No que tú y el Abuelo estaban peleados porque no fuiste a la universidad y te volviste un "vago"?-**

**-Ah, detalles, detalles… Por cierto, mi más sentido pésame por el Tío Daltus…-**

**-Gracias, espero que Tío Gustaf se encuentre bien-**

**-¡Tengo hambre, Zelda, después platican!-** se quejó Tetra.

**-Por supuesto, pero primero… ¡Tetra Hyrule, niña loca de remate, no vuelvas a darme semejante susto, por Farore, no te vuelvas a meter con otro grandulón como ese!-**

**-¡Oye, le salvamos el pellejo a Link! ¡No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras eran 2 contra 1, era injusto, y eso no me gustó nada! ¿O acaso hubieras preferido que te dejaran al guapo hecho un desastre y más morado que un Chu Chu púrpura?-**. Ciertamente, Tetra tenía razón: si hubieran dejado a Link lidiando con dos locos, entonces hubiera quedado más feo que un Like Like.

**-De acuerdo, sólo… Vayamos a casa, ¿quieres?, y tu, ¡sí, es contigo, Sheik!, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes andar por allí usando artes marciales en las personas? ¡Eres un poeta, compórtate como uno y anda por allí repartiendo flores o algo así!-**

**-Woah, Zel perdió los estribos, eso es grave… ¿quieres decirme cómo se siente?, ¡quizás saque un par de rimas sobre eso!-**

**-Sacas tu harpa y te la encajo en el cráneo…-**. Antes de que continuasen discutiendo, la risa de Link los interrumpió.

**-En serio, ¿nos vamos o qué?, me encantan tus reuniones familiares y todo, Zelda, pero también muero de hambre… Por cierto, no creí que jamás diría esto, pero ¡gracias Tetra, fuiste de gran ayuda, igual que tú, completo extraño!-** sonrió Link. Como si hubiesen sido palabras mágicas, el súbito mal humor de Zelda desapareció, y comenzó a caminar junto al muchacho hacia su casa. Sheik y Tetra intercambiaron miradas.

**-¿De qué me perdí durante los años que no la he visto?-** inquirió el primo, confundido.

**-Te lo resumo según lo que he logrado armar en mi cabeza: a él le gusta ella, a ella le gusta él: todo el mundo podría notarlo, excepto ese par de idiotas-** respondió Tetra, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Huh, tan cierto como que mis ojos son rojos… ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en decirse algo?-**

**-Nayru sabe… ¿Quieres ayudarme a darles un empujón?-**

**-Tengo una mejor idea: nos quedamos a mirar y cuando se ponga aburrido, hacemos algo-**

**-Hecho…-**.

Ahora, Tetra tenía un nuevo aliado de su parte; una nueva meta para los Wind Waker; un nuevo reto; un nuevo paso hacia un camino desconocido, el amor… y estaba decidida a triunfar en lo que sea que se propusiera, como siempre, y demostrarle a todo el que le rodeaba sus nueva fuerza, a todo el que se le opusiera, su poder y determinación. Con todo esto planteado, querido lector, te hago la pregunta que seguramente ya te sabes de memoria, y te reto a decirla conmigo… ¿listo?...

3…

2…

1…

¿Qué podría salir mal?.

**-_-_-fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -Cada vez son más largos estos capítulos…-

**Gatt**: -Y que lo digas, o por lo menos contienen más palabras…-

**NK**: -Quién diría que tus conocimientos enciclopédicos de LoZ podrían ser tan útiles-

**Gatt**: -Claro, si no fuera por Minish Cap, hubiéramos tenido que mantener sin nombre al padre de Zelda, y hubiéramos tenido que inventar alguna idiotez para el padre de Sheik-

**NK**: -¿Qué me dices del padre de Link?-

**Gatt**: -¿Hablas de Rune?, su nombre no es pura casualidad, me tomó mucho tiempo investigarlo: resulta que es el nombre del padre de Link en un manga de 1989, basado en el primer juego de todos, "Legend of Zelda"… Mis otras opciones eran Arn, como en el comic de Nintendo, o Banzetta, de los "Sound & Drama CD"-

**NK**: -Definitivamente Rune era la mejor opción…-

**Gatt**: -No me lo recuerdes, me saqué canas buscando en los rincones más escondidos y oscuros de Google, ni te imaginas el montón de mierda que tuve que leer hasta encontrar lo que buscaba-

**NK**: -Es como yo cuando investigo sobre enfermedades mentales-

**Gatt**: -¿Por qué lo haces?-

**NK**: -Para ver si sufres de alguna y si me va a afectar…-

(Mientras tratamos de mantener a Gatt lo más lejos de NK como sea posible para que no le arranque los ojos con las uñas, hacemos el breve anuncio de que a partir de este lunes ambos escritores inician clases después de las breves vacaciones de una semana de duración, así que las actualizaciones serán con mucha menos frecuencia de la normal. Se ruega su consideración hacia las calificaciones de nuestros escritores. Además, estamos buscando ser uno de los fics con más reviews de la sección de Legend of Zelda en Español: hasta ahora, el que hemos visto que más tiene, posee 209 reviews, y aunque no esperamos alcanzar semejante número, aspiramos al menos a los 80, así que díganle a cualquiera que pueda disfrutar de nuestros escritos para que deje uno, y ayúdennos a mejorar con críticas constructivas. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	16. Chapter 16

**Gatt**: -De acuerdo, es increíble que hayamos llegado a semejante cantidad de capítulos, ¡pero éste viene dedicado a una persona muy especial, mi Musa para los chistes!

**NK**: -¿La persona que inspira tus chistes? ¿quién es, Condorito, Mafalda, Gaturro, la Pantera Rosa?-

**Gatt**: -¡Mejor que todos ellos! ¡Nada menos que la madre de sakura-kinomoto-fan!-

**NK**: -… Hablas… en… ¿serio?...-

**Gatt**: -¡Más que nunca!, simplemente, todo lo que le ocurre a esa señora es imprescindible para éste capítulo… Oh, ¿qué es esto?- *mirando en la laptop un video en youtube*

**NK**: -Dice que es la convención de E3 del 2011, ¡puede ser que tengan algo de Skyward Sword por allí!-

**Gatt**: -¡Vamos a ver todo esto a ver si averiguamos algo!- *pose estilo súper héroe con energías*

*Después de ver todos los videos relacionados…*

**NK**: -Una parte de mí acaba de morir… me siento… no sé como describirlo…-

**Gatt**: -… Wii U… ¡¿QUÉ COÑO ERA ESA VERGA!... Y lo peor de todo: ¡el nuevo tráiler de Skyward Sword, y dice por allí que sale en noviembre o diciembre! ¡Yo no se si la rubia de ojos raros era Zelda, pero joder que estaba fea, pero BIEN FEA! ¡Ni me digas Link, el cell shaded no le queda a "Twilight" Link, lo hace ver bembón! ¡BEMBÓN! ¡Y la ropa lo hace ver como un maldito gay! ¡¿Qué clase de héroe legendario debería verse gay!...-

**NK**: -Justin Beiber disfrazado de Superman…-

**Gatt**: -Superman no es legendario, ya parecía marica con los calzoncillos por fuera y el peinado raro… Como sea, ¿en dónde estaba?, Ah sí…¡MIYAMOTO, ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!-

(Mientras NK trata de convencer a Gatt de que secuestrar a Miyamoto y obligarle a cambiar a última hora todos los detalles de Skyward Sword, no es la mejor idea del mundo, y menos aún torturarlo al estilo "Saw" o traumatizarlo de por vida con un ataque terrorista anónimo, realmente agradecemos a la madre de sakura-kinomoto-fan, por ser quien es, y con su sola presencia inspirar a uno de nuestros escritores en el siguiente capítulo: por favor, busca alguna botana o comida chatarra, prepara algún líquido bebible desde agua hasta chocolate caliente, siéntate cómodamente frente a tu PC y disfruta de este impactante episodio de "Romeo y Cenicienta", prometemos gran entretenimiento. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

**Capítulo 16**

No hay nada mejor que la familia cuando se reúne: es un momento simplemente increíble, cuando dos personas de la misma sangre se encuentran de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, y ocurren entonces cosas inimaginables, completamente únicas, perfectamente especiales, imposibles de adivinar, dignas de semejante momento de agrupación, en que los miembros de la base de la sociedad se hallan en un mismo sitio, y comparten un intercambio de palabras…

**-¡Hola Abuelo!-**

**-¡Largo de aquí, vago sin oficio!-**. *BAM*, Daphnes le cerró de un portazo en la cara a Sheik.

**-Creo que está feliz de verme-** sonrió el poeta a su prima Zelda. Sí, definitivamente, uno nunca se puede esperar lo que ocurrirá en una reunión familiar… y menos aún si es la familia Hyrule.

**-¿Abuelo, estás allí?-** preguntó Zelda, tocando a la puerta principal.

**-No, no hay nadie en casa, salí a almorzar, dejen un mensaje después del tono: Piip-** respondió el viejo, sin abrir la puerta.

**-Abuelo, estás siendo muy inmaduro: Sheik es de la familia, y no importa si no fue a la universidad, es muy exitoso en lo que hace, así que como modelo responsable y a seguir, abrirás la puerta, nos dejarás pasar a TODOS, y almorzaremos juntos y en familia, como debe ser-** respondió Zelda.

**-… ¿Y si no quiero dejar pasar a todos? ¡Ése inútil no merece llevar el apellido Hyrule!-**

**-De hecho Abuelo, he estado usando en mis poesías el apellido de mi madre para evitar que te enojes más conmigo, así que técnicamente no lo uso-** interrumpió Sheik.

**-¿Y eso se supone que mejora las cosas?, ¡porque me hace enojar más!-**

**-¡Abuelo! ¡Abre la puerta, esto es estúpido!-** gruñó Zelda.

**-¿Quieres que la abra, hermana?-** preguntó Tetra, con una aguja en su mano.

**-Mph… Adelante, pero no te acostumbres a desarmar cerraduras-** suspiró Zelda, dando paso a su diablillo de hermana para que quitara la puerta de en medio. Con suma habilidad, la niña desarmó el seguro, y abrió la puerta, dejando ver así a un abuelo muy enojado.

**-Tetra, estás castigada por toda la semana, sin televisión, jovencita-** dijo Daphnes, fulminando con la mirada a su nieta menor.

**-Abuelo, yo ni siquiera veo televisión… Y por cierto, respecto al primo Sheik… ¡Supéralo!-** contestó Tetra, entrando a la casa y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**-Buenas tardes señor Hyrule, espero que no le importe invitarme a almorzar, pero pienso quedarme a estudiar con Zelda, si no es mucha molestia-** sonrió Link, siguiendo a la niña.

**-Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubieras abierto la puerta desde un principio-** gruñó Zelda, entrando también.

**-Tranquilo Abuelo, todavía me tienes a mí, ¡yo si te quiero!-** sonrió Sheik.

**-Ya que… pasa, pero no te acostumbres mucho: apenas almorcemos, te vas-** refunfuñó el viejo.

* * *

><p>Darmani fue a visitar a Malon como siempre ese día: ciertamente, de todos los integrantes de su grupo de amigos, Malon era la mejor, y el Goron le encantaba estar en su compañía, pues era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Además, solían hacer la tarea juntos, y como eran de la misma sección, compartían el mismo IQ, así que, ya sabes lo que dicen, querido lector: "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una".<p>

Como sea, volviendo a la historia original, Darmani tocó con sumo cuidado la puerta de la casa de Malon, y esperó a que alguien le abriese, pero eso nunca ocurrió. _"debe estar con Clarabella la vaca, esta Malon, siempre amante de los animales…"_ pensó el Goron, y tenía razón: encontró a Malon en el establo, dándole de comer al enorme, y digo ENORME animal… para ser una vaca normal común y corriente, Clarabella era bastante grande y gorda, pero eso la hacía ganadora de varios concursos, pues se veía adorable.

**-Oye Malon, ¿qué te pasa?-** preguntó Darmani al notar la cara larga de su amiga. (Dios, esto parece un programa infantil, ¡necesito violencia, agresión Santo Cielo!).

**-¿Qué me pasa? ¿QUÉ ME PASA?, ¡creo que las Diosas tuvieron algo contra mí el día de hoy, porque fue pésimo! ¡Uno de los peores días de mi vida, te digo, aunque tú deberías saberlo, estuviste allí todo el rato!-** se encolerizó la pelirroja (Ah, mucho mejor… por cierto, no las Diosas, sino yo: me vi uno de esos fics donde tú y Link son pareja, y quise desquitarme… Soy tan mala, ¡MWAHAHAHA!).

**-A mi no me pareció tan malo, recuerda que podría ponerse peor siempre, ¿qué podría salir mal?-** dijo Darmani, intentando animar a Malon. Entonces, Clarabella empezó a mugir, llamando la atención de su dueña, que lucía preocupada.

**-Oh por Farore, ¿qué es esto?... ¡Oh Din, oh Din, Darmani, Clarabella entró en trabajo de parto, se rompió la bolsa! ¡Rápido, necesito ayuda!-**

**-¡Pero yo no sé nada de vacas! ¿Dónde está tu padre?-**

**-¡En una maldita reunión de trabajo! ¡No hay de otra, llama a alguien para que traiga al veterinario!-** (soy tan mala… Tan mala que da miedo, tan mala que da risa, ¿a que sí?).

* * *

><p>Dicen por allí que los ojos son las puertas de alma: supuestamente, si eres capaz de ver a través de sus múltiples velos, es posible saber cómo es una persona por dentro, conocerla con tan sólo un vistazo a su vista, valga la redundancia. Los ojos de Zelda llevaban a un apacible día de verano soleado, llenos de vida, alegría y bondad; los de Tetra, eran un mar, siempre impredecible y cambiante; los de Link, una tormenta indomable y salvaje; los de Sheik sin embargo, eran imposibles de leer, era como si en lugar de cortinas, tuviera puertas de acero blindado. Los ojos, simplemente, no solo sirven para mirar… eso pensaba Daphnes.<p>

**-Abuelo, ¿por qué me miras como si quisieras sacarme los ojos y examinarlos con un microscopio?**- preguntó Sheik, levemente incómodo con la forma en que su abuelo lo miraba.

**-Por nada, sigue comiendo…-** refunfuñó el anciano, al verse sacado tan violentamente de sus pensamientos. Entonces, y al mismo tiempo, sonaron el timbre y el teléfono.

**-¡Yo voy!-** dijeron Tetra y Zelda, con tal de alejarse de la terrible aura oscura y mirada asesina de Daphnes, sin importarles demasiado el detalle acerca de que estaban dejando a su primo solito y a merced de su abuelo.

**-Entonces, Sheik, ¿verdad?... Debe ser genial ser poeta-** sonrió Link, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

**-Sí, conoces a mucha gente nueva, y tienes la oportunidad de aprender de las personas… Es un gusto conocer al novio de mi prima, ya me preocupaba yo de que se quedara soltera toda la vida-** respondió Sheik. Daphnes se atragantó con el espagueti y empezó a toser, hasta que la bolita salió volando por los aires y cayó directo en el vaso con jugo de Link.

**-Oh demonios, no otra vez, ¿por qué siempre mi vaso?... Como sea, Zelda y yo no somos… novios, sólo somos amigos-** masculló el rubio, algo ruborizado.

**-Pero bien cercanos, debo decir: mi primera impresión es que estaban saliendo juntos, pero, si no es así, supongo que es una lástima…-**

**-Sí, una lástima… digo, si tu lo dices, no es que sea una lástima de verdad, en serio, me refiero a que no es nada del otro mundo… ¡Espera, no!, Zelda si es especial y todo, ella es fuera de lo común pero, digo, la situación, no es una lástima, ¡no porque ella no sea linda, al contrario, es hermosa y buena y gentil y…! … pero… pero… yo… esto…-**

**-¡Abuelo, es la Detective Midna, dice que tiene unos papeles para ti!-** interrumpió Tetra, seguida por Midna, y caminado de vuelta a su asiento en el comedor.

**-Detective Twilight, buenas tardes y bienvenida, la atiendo inmediatamente después de almorzar-** saludó Daphnes, intentando disimular su ataque de tos.

**-¡Link esto es urgente, Darmani llamó y necesita un veterinario para la vaca de Malon!-** gritó Zelda, entrando a trompicones como una loca.

**-¡Entiendo, hay que apresurarnos! ¡Vamos Zelda, tengo a "Epona" estacionada allá afuera!-** respondió Link, levantándose de su asiento y llevándose a la rubia de allí, tan rápido como le era posible, con tal de evitar estar más tiempo en ese manicomio.

**-… Wow, Link debe ser un magnífico motociclista, mira que manejar una moto con un brazo roto… ¡Oye, eso rimó, podría usarlo para una poesía!-** se animó Sheik.

**-¿¡Moto? ¿¡Brazo roto? ¡ZELDAAAA!-** bramó el abuelo en un ataque de histeria.

* * *

><p>Las vacas son consideradas por algunos como mascotas, sobre todo en los pueblos: mascotas que dan leche. Es por eso que no encontrarás fácilmente en la ciudad un veterinario para este tipo de animales, pero hay más posibilidades de hacerlo en un lugar como Windfall… de hecho, sólo había un veterinario en toda la zona, y era nada menos que Renaldo, el novio de Telma, quien tenía la mala costumbre de apagar su celular y cerrar a esa hora de la tarde, detalles que Link debía explicar a Zelda en el camino mientras usaba su mano buena y su compañera usaba la suya propia para ayudarlo. (No lo intenten en ningún lado, esto es un fic, así que todo es posible, incluyendo la perfecta sincronización de dos adolecentes para manejar un vehículo automotor de dos ruedas sin hacerlo estallar en llamas y que uno de ellos no tenga experiencia alguna).<p>

El rollo de verdad vino cuando les tocó ir a casa de Malon, y encontraron a la pobrecita con Darmani tratando de arreglárselas con la pobre Clarabella, es decir, correr en círculos como histéricos. No hay nada, y digo NADA, querido lector, más gracioso que ver a dos personas corriendo en círculos histéricamente mientras un rumiante cuadrúpedo está dando a luz.

**-De acuerdo niños, mantengan la calma, es una vaca, no un Dodongo, no hay razón para ponerse así…-** dijo Renaldo, intentando hacerles entrar en razón. No funcionó, pero bueno, al menos lo intentó, ¿no?.

**-Ugh… Link, necesito una cuerda; Zelda, agarra a Malon y que te diga dónde encontrar grasa; Darmani, tú espera que te dé instrucciones, mientras sigue corriendo en esa esquina calladito y sin fastidiar; yo me encargo de Clarabella-**. Y todo el mundo hizo lo que el veterinario indicó. Cuando regresaron todos, la cabeza del ternero ya estaba afuera, igual que las patas delanteras.

**-Link, amarra las patas delanteras del becerro, no muy apretadas, pero que queden bien sujetas: Malon, Zelda, mantengan tranquila a Clarabella; Darmani, ayúdame a tirar cuando esté amarrado-** (debido a lo complicado Y desagradable de leer acerca de una vaca pariendo, se hará uso de un salto dramático a otra locación completamente azarosa… Gracias por su comprensión, y de nada por antemano: los Escritores & Administración).

* * *

><p>Toon había decidido que oficialmente haría todo lo que estaba en sus pequeñas manos con poco presupuesto para conquistar a Tetra… si el pobrecito supiera que ya la tenía desde un principio, pero entonces no habría historia que escribir y contarte, querido lector, así que juntos agradezcamos su mala suerte y estupidez digna de ser recordada. Comencemos echándole un vistazo a la lista mental que el jovencito escribió en su cabeza:<p>

"_Primero: averiguar todo lo que le gusta y le disgusta._

_Segundo: buscar los puntos en común._

_Tercero: explotar estas similitudes y gustos al máximo y a favor._

_Cuarto: estar lo más cerca posible a ella, no literalmente porque no la puedes seguir al baño o a su casa sin que te llamen acosador._

_Quinto: cuando se te ocurra, anótalo en esta sección de tu memoria."_.

Oficialmente huelo el desastre en este chico, pero hay que admirar su dedicación respecto a esto, sin mencionar que se le ocurrió todo a él solito, sin ayuda de nadie, y sin consejo de cierto primito con talento en la poesía.

-**Operación en Solo, "Casanova Aventurero", en marcha…-** sonrió para sí mismo mientras tomaba el teléfono del orfanato y marcaba el número de su víctim… digo, afortunada señorita.

* * *

><p>Tetra estaba tan aburrida, que si viviera en nuestro mundo hubiera buscado un televisor y se hubiera metido a ver "Clifford" en Discovery Kids con tal de entretenerse. De todas formas, estaba examinando sus posibilidades para ver si lograba entender mejor sus sentimientos, y llegó a la conclusión de que, si iba a tener un pretendiente, le haría engancharse a ella aún más… en pocas palabras, se encargaría de que a Toon no le apareciera en la cabeza cambiar de opinión, e incluso escribió una lista, que mostró orgullosa a su primo Sheik en la calle, porque el Abuelo le echó después de almorzar.<p>

**-Veamos… "Primero: ser más agradable con él. Segundo: ser mejor persona con los demás para que vea que tienes corazón. Tercero: buscar similitudes y explotarlas a favor. Cuarto: buen comportamiento, siempre con un toque de diversión para que no se aburra en tu compañía. Quinto: volverte íntima amiga suya. Sexto: invitarlo a salir de vez en cuando. Séptimo: seguir consejos del primo Sheik"-** leyó el poeta mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su arpa.

**-¿Y bien, qué te parecen?**- preguntó Tetra.

**-Muy bien, están muy claras y correctas tus ideas, mi favorita es la séptima-**

**-¡Chistoso, esto es serio!... Como sea, gracias Sheik, de verdad gracias-**

**-¡Vamos chica, si aún no he hecho nada!-**. Llena de energía y revitalizada, Tetra regresó a su casa. Sheik suspiró y tocó un par de notas en su instrumento:

**-Notas alegres que resuenan en mi cabeza, espero que también el camino que ha elegido mi prima sea igual: animado y correcto… Pues el flujo del tiempo es eterno pero irreversible, y la primavera trae consigo el amor y la dicha, mientras que de la mano van el odio y el dolor… Increíble, ya tengo una nueva poesía, veamos si le encuentro nombre-**

* * *

><p><strong>-… Una vez más chicos, ¡tiren!-<strong> ordenó Renaldo. Link y Darmani dieron otro jalón y así, por fin, salió el becerrito. Oh aleluya, el milagro de la vida, bendita toda criatura viva, que se mantenga coleando por mucho, mucho tiempo que ha de venir y…

**-¡No está respirando!-** gritó Malon. (Bueno, fue lindo mientras duró la vaquita, pero como que ya se jodió… ¿Quién quiere pizza?).

**-¡Oh no, esta vaca no se muere hoy, joder! ¡Voy a necesitar mucho enjuague bucal después de esto, pero no me maté la espalda halando de ella, así que JERÓNIMO!-** exclamó Darmani, agarrando al animal por el hocico y dándole respiración boca a boca, hasta que el becerrito mugió, lleno de vida… Asqueroso, pero efectivo.

**-Bueno, oficialmente eres un héroe, joven Goron, por más desagradable que fue eso… Ya pueden irse todos, me toca examinarlo y ya, pero se ve que está saludable-** indicó el veterinario. Zelda y Link obedecieron, y se fueron a casa, o eso pensaba ella: el chico la llevó a una pastelería.

**-No es mucho, pero quiero aunque sea brindarte un café: nada mejor que un dulce después de un trabajo bien hecho, es lo que solía decir mi padre cuando le importábamos-**

**-¿Hablas en serio?, espero que no sea una molestia…-**

**-Tranquila, hace rato que quería invitarte a algún lado-**

**-Gracias…-** sonrió ella, tomándolo de la mano, mientras caminaban juntos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tetra entró a la casa, Daphnes le dijo que había alguien al teléfono que quería hablar con ella, y cuando preguntó de quién se trataba, y le contestó que Toon, casi le da un ataque, pero permaneció en calma… bueno, casi todo su cuerpo: su corazón estaba hecho un hipódromo a mitad de una carrera.<p>

**-Hola Link, ¿qué onda?-**. _"¿Qué onda?, vamos Tetra, es sólo tu amigo Link, ¡eso fue patético!"_, pensó ella.

**-Qué tal Tet… Oye, ¿te gustaría salir un rato a, no sé, jugar en el parque o algo así?-**. _"Tonto, ¿cómo que algo así?, ¡la idea es que le gustes, no que piense que eres un bobo!"_ pensó él.

**-Claro, estaría genial… ¿En el parque dijiste?, voy para allá-** dijo la niña antes de colgar, emocionada. _"Vamos Tetra, no es una cita, él no sabe que tú sabes, así que de verdad piensa que irás a jugar… Cálmate, respira, y ve a divertirte mientras lo atas de por vida a tus encantos naturales"_ se dijo a si misma. Con semejante determinación, querido lector, te pregunto, ¿qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

><p>Con mucha dificultad, Link trataba de picar en trozos su tartaleta de fresas con crema, pero con sólo la mano derecha, y siendo él zurdo, era como tratar de escuchar una canción de Disney sin que se te quedara en la cabeza por horas; es decir, casi imposible. Es cierto que pudo haber pedido algo menos difícil de comer, como un brownie, o pastel, o unas galletas, pero no, ¡él quería la tartaleta!.<p>

**-¿Necesitas que te ayude, Lobo?-** preguntó Zelda, notando las dificultades de su amigo.

**-No lo creo, ¿por qué preguntas?-**

**-Porque pareces un asesino apuñalando sin compasión a su víctima-**

**-¿De verdad?, porque yo no lo creo…-** *PACK*, *FIUUU*, salió volando un pedazo fuera del plato después de una última apuñalada por parte de Link y su cuchara.

**-Pues empieza a creerlo, antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien…-**

**-De acuerdo, sí necesito ayuda… ¿feliz?-**

**-De hecho sí: vamos, dame la cuchara-**. Con suma habilidad, Zelda picó un pedazo del dulce, algo muy difícil considerando el tipo de postre que era, incluso teniendo dos manos.

**-Abre la boca, Link-**

**-No soy un bebé para que me alimentes así-**

**-No pienses como que eres mi bebé, trata de mirarlo de otra forma… eres mi pobre amigo enfermo y yo te estoy cuidando, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¿Y qué tal si pienso que soy tu novio enfermo y me estas cuidando?-** preguntó él, sonrojándose. Zelda también cambió de tono a uno bastante rojo y evitó mirarle a los ojos, pero habló firmemente:

**-Si eso quieres, con tal de que comas…-**

* * *

><p>Tetra salió corriendo a encontrarse con Toon y es posible que rompiera un record o dos en atletismo y velocidad. Luego de jugar un buen rato, y dándose una vuelta por el parque, encontraron dos palos.<p>

**-¿Te animas a una pelea de espadas, Link?-**

**-Dale, pero te advierto que soy bueno-**. Toon se llevó cierta sorpresa al notar que Tetra también era bastante buena: todas sus estocadas, mandobles y giros eran hábilmente detenidos, y estaban increíblemente parejos en combate.

**-¿Por qué no te rindes, Link?, ¡Apenas si eres adversario para mí!-** *SWING*, casi le da en el coco.

**-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ¡Si yo fuera tan fácil, ya me habrías dado el primer golpe!-** *SWOSH*, la niña esquivó por poco.

**-¡No me hagas reír, dame todo lo que tienes!-**

**-¡Adelante, te mostraré los frutos de mi entrenamiento con mi hermano!-** *SLASH*, TOCK*, ambos palos cruzados, los dos forcejeando para hacer perder al otro el equilibrio.

**-¡No voy a perder contra un subordinado!-**

**-¿¡Subordinado? ¡Soy tu amigo Tetra, no un miembro de una tripulación tuya!-**

**-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-**

**-¡Que si estoy contigo es porque quiero, porque me agradas!-**

**-¡Es normal que a un marinero le agrade su capitán, después de todo es elección de él si trabajar en ese barco o no!-** *SHRRR*, los pies de Toon estaban siendo arrastrados en la tierra, estaba retrocediendo.

**-¿No lo entiendes?, ¡no es que me agradas, no es que seas mi amiga, es que…!-** se vio interrumpido para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y atacar con más ganas… *TACK*, de nuevo estaban forcejeando.

**-¿Es que qué, Link?, ¡vamos, sin temor marinero, no hay nada que digas que me haga bajar la guardia!-** ahora era Tetra la que estaba retrocediendo. Con un veloz giro, Toon hizo que el arma de la niña saliera volando, mientras ella caía al suelo: apuntó al rostro femenino triunfante, y con un nuevo coraje dentro de su pecho, se vio lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir lo que dijo:

**-Lo que pasa, es que me gustas, Tetra Hyrule…-**, y durante ese segundo de distracción en que él decía esas palabras, ella le metió el pie en un veloz movimiento, haciendo al chico caer al suelo; luego, con la velocidad de un rayo, Tetra saltó sobre él, lo inmovilizó y, haciendo acopio de todo su valor y energía, lo besó en los labios. Después de medio minuto que pareció interminable, lo soltó, y se dio media vuelta:

**-Piensa en lo que me hiciste hacer, Link Outset Kokiri, y tendrás la respuesta que buscas-** dijo Tetra con tono algo malhumorado, antes de echar a correr de vuelta a casa: no estaba enfadada con él, sino consigo misma. Había ignorado por completo todos los planes que se había establecido, por culpa de un impulso, uno irresistible, causado por la adrenalina, el orgullo, el calor de la batalla; todo, absolutamente TODO lo que había estado haciendo esa tarde, tirado por la borda gracias a algo tan simple como la urgencia de dar su primer beso, a su primer amor… Si tan solo ella supiera que Toon se sentía tan idiota como ella, tan impotente, tan furioso consigo mismo… con todo esto trato de decirte, querido lector, que a veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos, sino que se ven apuradas, y debes estar preparado para todo, incluso algo como lo que le ocurrió a ese par de niñatos. Sin embargo, ahora ambos conocen las intensiones del otro, y me arriesgo completamente a preguntarte a ti y al Universo siempre cambiante, querido lector: ¿qué podría salir mal?.

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**NK**: -Hasta que al fin acabamos este capítulo…-

**Gatt**: -Sí, tardamos demasiado, estúpida escuela, ¡la mitad de lo que nos enseñan allí no lo vamos a usar!-

**NK**: -Solo espero que los fans agradezcan MUY bien este capítulo, no saben lo traumatizante que puede ser ver partos de vacas, ¡no es como en las de Disney!-

**Gatt**: -¡Exacto!, te lo juro, he visto gatos, perros, gallinas, jirafas, elefantes e incluso caballos, pero no se porqué la vaca es la peor de todas-

**NK**: -Quizás porque hay que, no se… ¡TIRAR DEL POBRE BECERRO ENTRE TRES PERSONAS!-

**Gatt**: -¿Cuántas personas se necesitan en el parto de una vaca? ¡FRIKIN 3, JODER!-

**NK**: -¿Y por qué rayos las tartaletas de fresas con crema son tan duras?-

**Gatt**: -Quizás por la cantidad de crema que deben llevar: una tartaleta blanda absorbería la humedad de la crema y se partiría toda como huesos con osteoporosis-

**NK**: -Buen punto… Oye, ¿cuántos crees que quieran asesinarnos por el GRAN FINALE de este capítulo?, digo, seguro alguna fan loca va a… ¿qué haces?-

**Gatt**: -Haces demasiadas preguntas, Knight… estoy llamando a un par de personas que querrían comprar órganos de fans desquiciadas- *cargando una escopeta con dardos tranquilizantes y chateando*

**NK**: -No te atreverías a capturarlas para vender sus órganos, ¿o sí?-

**Gatt**: -Todo se vale en defensa propia, NK: si nos tratan de atacar, se atienen a las consecuencias-

(Por su propia seguridad, y si aprecian sus órganos vitales o no quieren amanecer en Irak con un par de dientes menos, por favor no traten de atacar a Gatt o NK, nuestra escritora habla en serio. Por favor dejen comentarios con críticas constructivas, recuerden que buscamos el mínimo de 80 reviews, así que: díganle a todos los que tengan una computadora con internet, conozcan de LoZ y no vivan debajo de una roca, hemos tenido unos cuantos de esos fastidiando en la calle, como Patricio Estrella… Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	17. Chapter 17

**Gatt**: -¿estás listo, chico emo?- *mirada épica*

**NK**: -Puedes apostarlo, inculta insensible…- *mirada épica*

*ambos levantan sus respectivos Wiimotes*

**Wii**: -¡SUPER SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BROOOTHERS! *aplausos*-

**Gatt**: -Esa tarjeta de Wii points valió la pena, ¡nada mejor que una pelea al estilo de la madre de todas las consolas 3D, la Nintendo 64, con el abuelo de los juegos de peleas, Super Smash Bros. Original!-

**NK**: -Nada mejor que gráficas poligonales de 64 bits de potencia, descargadas en una súper consola de nueva generación con tarjeta de puntos para comenzar el día-

**Gatt**: -De alguna forma creo que se nos está olvidando algo…-

*CRASH, entra una fan por la ventana echando espuma por la boca*

**Fan**: -… Romeo y Cenicienta… no actualizar rápido como antes… Capítulo nuevo, ¡ahora!- *gruñendo como perro rabioso*

**NK**: -Oh, con que eso es lo que nos estábamos olvidando…-

**Wii**: -¡FREE FOR ALL!-

**Fan**: -¿Eso es Smash Bros.?-

**Gatt**: -¿Te gustaría un Team Battle con nosotros, o te animas mejor a un Free for All?-

**Fan**: -Brawl es mejor que ese vejestorio-

(Mientras metemos a la fan en rehabilitación después de la dolorosa y riesgosa cirugía que se debió efectuar para extraer el Wiimote de su… bueno, no importa…, por "decir blasfemia en contra del primer gran Smash Bros. y su madre la N64" en frente de Gatt, una vez más nos disculpamos por la menor frecuencia en que se publican los capítulos, pero entre la escuela y el poco tiempo que se le otorga a los escritores para su uso personal y que no les estalle el cráneo bajo tanta presión, no se ha podido actualizar tan seguido como antes, sin mencionar que se está intentando hacer los capítulos más largos: se ruega paciencia, y que aprecien su cuerpo lo suficiente como para no amenazar a nuestros escritores. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

**Capítulo 17**

Tetra seguía corriendo sin rumbo por el parque, cuando chocó contra una persona… pero en esos momentos, le importaba un reverendo carajo la buena educación y continuó, por lo menos hasta que la gigantesca mano del hombre le tomó del cuello de la camisa y la alzó sin lastimarla al menos un par de metros en el aire, hasta quedar cara a cara: los ojos dorados como oro líquido intercambiaron un vistazo con los de Tetra.

**-Niña… hay algo que te perturba, ¿me equivoco?-** habló el gran hombre con potente voz de trueno.

**-¿Por qué te interesa? ¡No debería contestarte, eres un completo extraño!-**

**-Porque nadie se choca con alguien de más de dos metros de altura sin que le pase algo, definitivamente algo te está fastidiando, y debo saberlo-**

**-¿No puedes dejarme sola y en el piso para continuar hacia mi casa?-**

**-Te dirigías a todos lados menos a tu casa, lo veo en tus ojos… Además, admito sentir curiosidad por tu problema, y estoy seguro de que necesitas desahogarte, hasta un consejo si es posible…-**

**-Tú… tienes razón… ¿me bajas, extraño?-**

**-Ganondorf, soy Ganondorf Dragmire, y tú eres Tetra Hyrule si no me equivoco…**- sonrió el pelirrojo, sus blancos dientes resaltando bastante con su tez oscura. A pesar de que era sincero y de gran corazón, su sonrisa se veía sin querer algo… malvada…

**-¿Cómo lo supiste, eres adivino, o también se notaba en mis ojos?-**

**-No me llaman el "Rey del Instituto" por nada, conozco hasta las hormigas en este pueblo… ahora bien, cuéntame que te pasa…-**

* * *

><p>Toon comenzó a caer a palazos a un árbol, gracias a las Diosas era uno muy viejo y fuerte, pues de lo contrario se vería lleno de marcas e incluso tumbado de lo duro que eran los golpes. Las palabras de Tetra resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, junto con las suyas propias: <em>"me gustas"<em>, resonaba con un eco infinito el pensamiento. No paraba de lamentar lo que hizo, destrozó toda oportunidad que tenía. Si había un camino que le hiciera olvidar ese dolor en su pecho, lo tomaría sin dudar; se sentía atrapado en un sueño en vano, agarrado a la oscuridad donde antes estaba sumergido, donde Tetra era su única luz… Pero lo que hizo, decirlo tan pronto, víctima de su profundo amor sin experiencia, provocó que su frágil mundo temblara: anhelaba encontrar alguna manera de hallar el olvido…Sí, si tan sólo hubiera un camino que le hiciera olvidar…

**-¿Qué haces aquí parado?, ¡Ve por ella chico!-** habló una voz desde las ramas más altas del árbol.

**-¿Quién eres, qué quieres de mí?-** gruñó Toon, tratando de encontrar al extraño en vano.

**-¿Deberías perder tu tiempo preguntándome eso, o deberías estar siguiéndola?-**

**-No tiene caso, ella debe odiarme ahora, ¡fui un imbécil al creer que ella…!-**

**-¿Acaso no entendiste nada chico? ¡Tetra te ama, tanto como tú a ella, eso es lo que le ha puesto furiosa, que no pudiera contener sus sentimientos hacia ti por mucho tiempo!-**

**-Entonces, eso significa que… ¡Gracias extraño, muchas gracias!-**, y entonces el niño echó a correr. Con un suspiro, la voz comenzó a cantar en compañía de su harpa: su misión estaba cumplida.

**-Definitivamente fue buena idea seguirla… Lo hiciste bien, Sheik, ahora todo depende de la lengua de Link… Sin embargo, no hay arma más peligrosa que la lengua, y si no elige las palabras correctas, podría acabar todo en un desastre… Veremos qué nuevos versos puedo sacar de todo esto para mi nuevo libro de poesía-** se dijo a sí mismo Sheik desde el árbol.

* * *

><p>Link estacionó su moto en la cochera de la mansión Hyrule, y como todo caballero respetable, se esperó a que Zelda se bajase para hacerlo él: damas primero, dicen por allí. Ambos estaban de buen humor, y parecían olvidar un pequeño detalle, algo curioso que se les haya ido de la cabeza…<p>

**-¡ZELDA HYRULE, ESTÁS EN TERRIBLES APRIETOS, JOVENCITA!-** bramó Daphnes, echando fuego por la boca y humo por las orejas… sinceramente, ¿cómo se le puede olvidar a alguien que se fue de casa sin previo aviso, en medio del almuerzo, en una motocicleta cuyo piloto (o chofer, o como se diga) tiene un brazo roto?.

**-Link Ordon Kokiri, necesitamos hablar, AHORA…-** dijo Midna en tono serio, apareciéndose detrás del viejo… Ups, ella sólo lo llamaba por su nombre completo si era algo importante… qué lio.

Con una mirada compasiva, las dos pobres víctimas se separaron y siguieron sus respectivos caminos, pensando en sus propios castigos y posibles dolores a sufrir a continuación. El buen rato que pasaron en esa pastelería, sin darse cuenta de las miradas indiscretas de los demás clientes llenas de curiosidad por la "nueva pareja", las risas sinceras, todo ese montón de minutos de gozo echados a la trituradora.

* * *

><p>Midna guió a Link hasta el jardín tan bien cuidado: entonces, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo cara a cara, y por varios minutos interminables, se miraron fijamente, hasta que ella le abrazó de forma fraternal.<p>

**-Lo siento mucho… Nunca debí irme de esa forma, sin decirte nada, Link… Te lastimé bastante, ¿verdad?-**

**-Midna, yo…-**

**-Quería decirte que, pensé que si me largaba de esa forma, sin avisar, te dolería menos, pero terminé haciéndote más daño, y te juro que me dolió también a mi… Me equivoqué-**

**-Tranquila, está todo bien, sin resentimientos…-**. Por fin, Midna lo soltó, con una media sonrisa, algo nostálgica.

**-Espero que lo consigas, ella es muy buena para ti, Lobito: no hay mejor que ella-**

**-¿De qué me hablas?-**

**-No te hagas el tonto chico, te conozco demasiado… Ella te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Hablas de Zelda?, porque si hablas de Zelda, estás en un error, ella y yo somos sólo amigos…-**

**-¿De la misma manera en que tu y yo también éramos "sólo amigos"?... Deja de engañarte y tratar de hacer lo mismo con los demás, antes de que alguien se te lance encima y te obligue a decirlo- **(EHEM* fan desquiciada EHEM*… Dios, tengo un resfriado muy fuerte, ¿a que sí?... ¡Atrás bestia, atrás, lejos de mí, fanática sin vida!).

El muchacho se quedó mirando incrédulo a la chica frente a él: claro, después de todo, alguna vez llegaron a conocerse mutuamente y a estar unidos como diente y encía, uña y carne; no era de extrañarse que ella fuera capaz de ver sus verdaderos sentimientos… aunque, algo que él no sabía, era lo obvio que éstos eran, y no era necesario conocerlo demasiado para saber lo que su corazón albergaba.

**-Cuando encuentres el momento, decírselo a ella será tan sencillo como te fue en mi caso…-**

**-De hecho ya lo hice, y no entendió…-**

**-¿Ah no?, típico de Zelda, demasiado inocente y buena como para tomarle doble sentido a un juego de palabras, se lo toma todo al pie de la letra-**

**-Ya lo he notado… Entonces, ¿qué hago ahora?-**

**-No te queda de otra que ENAMORARTE de ella y decirle que la amas, lo cual es imposible que malentienda, o rendirte y buscar a alguien más…-**

**-Entiendo… veré que es lo que me depara el futuro… Gracias por tu consejo, Midna-**

**-Buena suerte, Lobito, puedes irte tranquilo, pero pon cara de que te regañé mucho, ¿trato?-**

**-Hecho-**

* * *

><p>A Zelda no le fue tan bien como a Link en lo que respectaba al regaño: fue castigada severamente, con el compromiso de que no volvería a salir de esa forma en uno de los vehículos más peligrosos sobre la faz de la tierra, y menos cuando el motociclista tiene un brazo roto y por lo tanto se encuentra discapacitado y en malas condiciones para conducir. En pocas palabras, le estaba prohibido irse así nomás en la moto de Link mientras él tuviera el brazo enyesado. Daphnes tenía toda, y repito, TODA la razón del mundo y el Más Allá, respecto al tema, querido lector… pero por supuesto, a los ojos del castigado, es decir Zelda, era una gran injusticia que no valía para tanto alboroto.<p>

En todo caso, y como sea, ahora estaba de pésimo humor, y decidió que un poco de tarea no le vendría mal para relajarse los nervios. Posiblemente sea un pensamiento ilógico e imposible, pero con ella muchas cosas eran distintas al promedio, así que es normal entre sus estándares ponerse a hacer ejercicios de aritmética y física cuántica para calmarse la rabia y bajarse la sangre de la cabeza para pensar un rato. Ya aclarado todo, querido lector, procedo a mi trabajo como escritora, y continúo narrando.

Como sea, comenzó a escribir la ecuación llena de letras, nomenclaturas y valores que para ella eran como multiplicar la tabla del 1. Escribe que escribe, resuelve que resuelve, no se percató de la presencia a sus espaldas, sentado cómodamente en su cama, hasta que se atrevió a hablar:

**-Zelda, ¿me ayudas con esto?, no entiendo muy bien esta ecuación-**. Si la chica fuera gato de caricaturas, habría saltado hasta el techo y se habría aferrado a él con las uñas. En lugar de eso, hizo acto reflejo de su pobre instinto de supervivencia, y arrojó el lápiz a quien sea que estuviera allí.

**-¡AUCH, BI NADIZ! ¿POD QUÉ HICISTE ESO?-**

**-¿Link?, ¡Oh por Din, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho!-**

**-¡NO, TU NO LO SIENTES, BI NADIZ LO SIENTE, OH FADODE, SÁCABE ESTA COSA DE LA NADIZ!-**

**-¿Te encajé el lápiz en la nariz?, ¡oh Diosas, oh Diosas! ¿Qué hago, qué hago?-**

**-Si tu no sacas este lápiz de bi nadiz, entonces lo hago do-**

**-No no, yo lo hago, lo siento mucho, de verdad…-**

**-Edes un peligdo pada la sociedad, ¿lo sabías?-** *SWING*, ella agarró el lápiz y lo sacó de un tirón de la sangrante nariz, que salió bastante bien de semejante agresión, no se rompió o torció: algo de suerte tenía Link después de todo.

**-¡AAAAUUUUHHH!-**

* * *

><p>Ganondorf era una persona bastante especial: su apariencia intimidadora y poderosa le daban una curiosa reputación y un aire que inspiraba respeto y temor, parecía la verdadera encarnación del Poder de Din. Sin embargo, su corazón era noble y fuerte, hecho a la medida de su gran tamaño: un corazón de líder. Posiblemente era ese corazón el que creaba, de una forma casi imperceptible, la sensación de "cuidado con este tipo", junto con "obedece y saldrás bien de esta". Definitivamente, era el corazón de Ganondorf el que lo volvía un gran hombre.<p>

**-…Y eso fue lo que pasó…-** concluyó Tetra, suspirando.

**-Me parece que reaccionaste de una manera algo… peculiar-** respondió el pelirrojo.

**-¿Y cómo se supone que debería actuar según tú?-**

**-Pues, debiste decirle lo que sientes, tu reacción se presta a malentendidos-**

**-¿Malentendidos como cuáles, qué podría salir mal?-**

**-¡TEEEEETRAAAAAA!**- *WAM*, Toon saltó sobre ella en un abrazo aéreo tipo "Sakura Card Captor" (a que eran divertidos esos abrazos, ¿a que si?).

**-¡Link, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?-**

**-¡Me dijiste que encontrara la respuesta, y entonces el espíritu del árbol parlante me dijo la verdad, y lo siento mucho si te hice sentir mal, pero quiero dejarte bien en claro, que me gustas!-**

**-¿Que un qué te dijo QUÉ?, creo que te golpeaste la cabeza fuerte cuando te tumbé al suelo-**

**-Eso no importa ahora, ¿de acuerdo?, lo que realmente me importa, eres tú; me gustas mucho, Tetra-**

**-Yo… yo no sé que…-** *MUAC*, un beso en la mejilla la silenció con incredulidad (cómo adoro las onomatopeyas entre asteriscos, ahorran tantas palabras…).

**-Yo… También me gustas mucho Link… Ahora, ¿podrías quitar tu mano de mi estómago, que no puedo respirar bien?-**

**-Oh, lo siento, la emoción y todo eso…-**. Ah, por fin, todo en su lugar y como debe ser. Un verdadero alivio tanto para ti como para mí, querido lector, pues significa que ya estamos un paso más cerca a terminar esta fantástica odisea. Oh amor, que siempre muestras el camino correcto en los escritos y la imaginación infinita, espero que me sigas iluminando por un buen rato con tu Musa y…

**-Chico Toon, tú y tu novia se van a casa, está empezando a oscurecer, y de noche el parque es muy peligroso…-** dijo Ganondorf con tono autoritario, escondiendo en él su verdadera preocupación por el prójimo, y arruinando el momento (oh gracias Ganny, puedes irte al reverendo carajo… es más, voy a castigarte más tarde por esto…).

Con un suspiro de resignación, junto a una sonrisa de satisfacción, ambos niños se separaron y marcharon a sus respectivos hogares con sincera emoción, y reconciliación… ¡Vaya, eso rimó!.

* * *

><p>Lulu estaba cantando a gusto en la ducha cuando Mikau entró al baño sin tocar la puerta, diciendo que Malon estaba al teléfono y quería hablar con ella. Por supuesto, como la cultura Zora permite a sus miembros andar desnudos por allí sin preocuparse (ni que tuvieran algo, son peces, aunque a petición de las demás razas usan ropa cuando salen, incluyendo uniforme escolar…), la reacción de Lulu no es la que toda chica tendría si un hombre entrara a su baño y la viera sin ropa, incluso si es su novio de toda la vida. Ya dejando a un lado la pequeña aclaración, continúo con el trabajo por el cual no me pagan; la joven Zora tomó el teléfono y, con empatía, contestó:<p>

**-Lulu, ¿tienes para poner esto en altavoz?, es sobre Zelda, y me gustaría que Mikau también escuchara-** preguntó Malon. Un *BIP* y listo, ya estaba en altavoz (conveniente la tecnología, ¿a que sí?).

**-Escúpelo Mal, ¿qué es tan importante sobre princesa?-** inquirió, impaciente como siempre, Mikau.

**-Hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención en la cafetería el día de hoy, pero no lo tuve confirmado hasta esta tarde… Creo que Link y Zelda se gustan…-**

**-Sí claro, y mi tío era Jabu Jabu…-**

**-¡Hablo en serio Mike!, no estoy bromeando, ¿de verdad no notaron que actúan muy raro cuando están juntos, lo que es todo en tiempo porque nunca se separan?-**

**-Malon podría tener razón Mikau, realmente es sospechoso… ¿tienes alguna idea o forma de comprobarlo?-**

**-¿Por qué no simplemente le preguntan a Zelda?, ustedes las chicas se complican demasiado-**

**-¡Porque si le preguntas a una chica si le gusta un sujeto, siempre dicen que no, a menos que les insistas por tres días sin descansar!-**

**-Concuerdo con Malon, necesitamos que alguien cercano a ella nos lo confirme…-**

**-Si tú lo dices Lulu… Necesitamos que sea alguien demasiado listo, atento, y que siempre esté pendiente de todo lo que ella hace, además de que esté siempre cerca…-**

**-¡Mikau, sólo hay una persona que cumple con todos esos requisitos!-**. Los tres al mismo pusieron cara de fastidio.

**-Tetra Hyrule…-** gruñeron al unísono (ay, ya se jodieron… ¿Quién quiere una hamburguesa?, ya me dio hambre).

* * *

><p><strong>-…Y entonces, sacas el área de la estratósfera, la multiplicas por pi y según la frecuencia de lambda te da las ondas que el satélite emite-<strong> explicó Zelda, señalando en el cuaderno los diferentes datos de física (lo juro que yo tampoco entendí un cuerno, pero bueeeno…).

**-Ahora todo tiene sentido… ¿Podrías anotarlo por mi?, no soy bueno escribiendo con la derecha-** pidió Link, sentado a su lado con una bolsa de hielo en su nariz (¿tiene sentido, en serio?, porque yo no entendí una mier…).

**-Claro, pásame el lápiz… ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me miras así?-**

**-Me da algo de miedo que tengas un lápiz en tus manos, nada personal…-**

**-¡Oye, pensé que ya había quedado en claro que no lo hice a propósito!-**

**-Lo sé, pero mis instintos de supervivencia y conservación son muy fuertes…-**

**-Lobo tonto, jamás haría algo a propósito para lastimarte-**

**-¿Y qué tal si te digo que me estás lastimando ahora?-**

**-Tonterías, no es cierto…-**

**-¿Podrías dejar de apretar mi mano tan fuerte?, me duele-**

**-¡Oh vamos, eso no cuenta!-**

**-Lo que sea, no tengo ganas de discutir sobre esto…-**

**-¿Sobre qué?, ¿que te apreté la mano demasiado fuerte?-**

**-…Se está haciendo de noche, me voy… abre la puerta del balcón, haré como que me voy y entraré por allí-** y así nomás, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

><p>La verdad era que, una vez más, el pobre chico intentó lanzarle una indirecta a su amor secreto, pero había fallado, y claro, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo, si ya le habían advertido que no funcionaría?, pero como siempre, tenía que ser cabeza dura e intentarlo… <em>"Yo solito me busco las porquerías; debo decirle, pero… ¿Y si ella sólo me gusta, pero no la amo?, ¿cómo saberlo, cómo comprobarlo?, quizás… No, eso es muy arriesgado, ¡ni siquiera sé si yo le gusto!, pero, no creo que haya otra forma, voy a tener que…"<em> iba pensando él, cuando un aura espantosamente alegre le vino encima ten repentinamente como una ventisca helada en New York durante invierno.

**-¡Hola Link, ¿qué cuentas?, yo estoy bien gracias, adiós!-** canturreó Tetra, entrando por la puerta principal dando saltitos como Caperucita Roja por el bosque (… y aquí le viene el Lobo Feroz).

**-¿Qué Skulltula te picó, diablillo sin escrúpulos?, estás tramando algo siniestro en esa retorcida cabecilla tuya de seguro…-**

**-Oh Linky Linky, mi querido, enorme, sexy e ingenuo Linky, ¿acaso no puedo ser inmensamente feliz sin tener alguna diabluría planeada?-**

**-La verdad no, eso está fuera de tu personaje…-**

**-¡Oh, dulce dulce felicidad!, estoy tan feliz, que voy a ignorar tu intento de ofensa; ahora, si me permites, voy a ir a mi habitación junto con mi sonrisa, y voy a prepararme para mañana, será un hermoso día de escuela, ¡justo como la vida, tan pero tan hermosa!-** sonrió la niña mientras se iba brincando.

**-No sé que da más miedo: Zelda furiosa, Tetra normal, o Tetra alegre…-** dijo Link, rascándose la nuca y saliendo (yo furiosa querido, pregúntale a Malon para que veas…).

* * *

><p>Daphnes estaba ordenando papeles en su escritorio y botando virutas de lápiz en la papelera, cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas; al voltearse, Sheik estaba en la ventana, saludando, y manteniendo un impresionante equilibrio en el marco de ésta. Soltó un gruñido, pero abrió la ventana para dejarlo pasar: detestaba el camino que su nieto eligió, pero no significaba que lo odiara, simplemente se sentía decepcionado pues, a sus ojos, una buena educación es primordial para todo futuro (y eso es cierto, por favor estudien aunque la mitad de lo que aprendan sea inútil, porque no siempre los poetas tienen suerte, y acaban como mendigos vagabundos en la calle peleándose la comida con gatos sarnosos, y se contagian de esquizofrenia y… mejor me callo).<p>

**-Abuelo, tengo que hablar contigo-** sonrió Sheik, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

**-Y yo no tengo tiempo para regalarte, así que vete-**

**-Abuelo, ¿por qué me odias tanto?-**

**-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para esto Sheik, vuelve en otra ocasión-**

**-Si Tetra logró conseguir la solución a sus problemas, yo también quiero intentarlo, así que te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿por qué me odias tanto?-**

**-Sheik, ningún abuelo odia a su nieto realmente, odia en lo que su nieto se convierte, o en todo caso lo que se ha convertido… Eres inútil para la sociedad, manchas el apellido Hyrule con tus poesías, canciones y filosofías, sirves para entretener a la gente, lo mismo que un payaso… Se supone que ibas a ser diplomático, o abogado, o médico, ¡y resulta que me saliste hippie socialista!-**

**-No soy un hippie socialista, soy una persona que encuentra la belleza de las cosas y escribe sobre ello, tengo grandes ideas para el mundo, y siento que esta es mi forma de realizarlas-**

**-¿Con acupuntura, artes marciales relajantes y de autodefensa, rimas, y piezas musicales?, el mundo no cambia con palabras, cambia con acciones, Sheik-**

**-Mis palabras hacen que la gente actúe, Abuelo, impulsan a la gente que piensa como yo a hacer algo al respecto, y…-** *RING, RING, RING*, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió al poeta. Daphnes contestó inmediatamente, dejando a su nieto allí, una vez más, ignorado, hasta que acabó de conversar.

**-Debo salir urgentemente a ver a un amigo, continuaremos esta conversación más tarde: quiero que te quedes a cuidar de las niñas y por favor, no hagas desastre, porque si para cuando vuelvo te portaste como un niño bueno, te dejaré quedarte hasta que tengas que partir de Windfall-**

**-Trato hecho Abuelo, buena suerte-**. El anciano tomó su chaqueta y se fue de su despacho, dejando a Sheik completamente a cargo de todo en la mansión Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Ser una persona importante, contrario a lo que expone Hollywood en sus películas extrañas sobre ricos (y Paris Hilton no ayuda mucho con la imagen tampoco), significa gran responsabilidad y un buen sentido de la justicia y liderazgo: de nada sirve un buen grupo de personas si su punto de apoyo, su líder, les indica hacer porquerías. Daphnes tenía muy marcada y definida su posición como juez, al igual que todo lo que hacía; es por eso que siempre trataba de mostrarles a los demás que se preocupaba más por ellos que por sí mismo, lo cual era cierto. Por eso fue que apenas el hospital lo llamó diciendo que Rune estaba allí, fue a verlo inmediatamente.<p>

**-Uno de los convictos le apuñaló 37 veces en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo; está muy débil, pero es fuerte y se recuperará… ¿Es usted familia o amigo?-** dijo la enfermera mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos del hospital hacia la habitación del enfermo.

**-Yo lo considero amigo, aunque creo que él no a mí-** contestó Daphnes. Rune estaba en una cama de hospital, con las sábanas blancas cubriéndole hasta el torso; numerosos aparatos estaban conectados a él, al igual que dos bolsas con suero y una con sangre… por supuesto, también estaba la máquina del electrocardiograma, esa que hace *BIP* mientras el corazón palpita.

**-De todas las personas que podían venir a visitarme, tenía que ser usted el que viniera, juez Nohansen…-** gruñó Rune de mal humor, sin moverse.

**-Creo que los dejaré solos… puede quedarse una hora de visita- **sonrió incómoda la enfermera, retirándose a la velocidad de alguien con diarrea… y posiblemente la tenía, gracias a la terrorífica mirada del paciente.

Ciertamente, Rune daba algo de miedo, con sus cabellos color paja alborotados, la barba de tres días sin afeitar, y sus ojos azules amenazadores. La verdad es que Daphnes no le había visto la cara desde lo del tribunal, pues siempre permanecía en las sombras de su celda… sin embargo, para el anciano, era la imagen de un hombre destrozado lo que le asustaba, y su increíble parecido con su hijo mayor.

**-¿Quién te hizo esto, joven Rune?-** preguntó calmadamente el viejo, sentándose en una silla frente a la cama.

**-Adivina, a algún idiota se le ocurrió que era buena idea encerrar en mi misma cárcel a DarkLink…-**

**-Entonces, DarkLink efectuó su venganza…-**

**-No del todo, sigo vivo… Hablo en serio, ¿a qué imbécil se le ocurrió esa mierda?-**

**-No me mires a mí, yo no fui el juez que lo encerró…-**

**-No puedo volver a ese lugar mientras él esté allí, o me matará cuando tenga la oportunidad… Farore no perdona la vida dos veces, juez Nohansen-**

**-Veré que puedo hacer… ¿Quieres que le diga a tus hijos que te visiten?-**

**-¿Y para qué?, solo sería una carga, y apuesto a que no quieren saber nada de mi…-**

**-Tratas de ocultarlo Rune, pero en el fondo, los amas, y te arrepientes de tus acciones… Eso es para mí un buen comienzo-**

**-Diga lo que quiera, no me interesa…-**

* * *

><p>Link estaba decidido a poner a prueba su plan, aunque era bastante arriesgado: sólo tenía que quedarse allí y esperar a que su compañera de habitación regresara de cenar… estaba tan nervioso, tan asustado, y tan aburrido, que no paraba de rezarle a las Diosas para que su idea suicida resultara. Para que tengas una idea de sus nervios y lo peligroso que era su plan, querido lector, se podría decir que era como intentar capturar al Pokémon Arceus con un Magikarp nivel 1… puedes comenzar a rezar tú también… ¡amén!.<p>

Zelda entró a su habitación, e ignoró completamente la presencia de Link: estaba enfadada con él, aunque debería ser al revés por lo del lápiz, pero bueeeeno… de mala gana, ella entregó algo de pan a su invitado para cenar: ¿acaso ya se había olvidado de que él le invitó a una pastelería ese mismo día? (malagradecida de mierda). Link no se dejó intimidar, y actuó normalmente hasta que fue hora de irse a dormir.

Juntos, uno al lado del otro, se acostaron en la cama, pero ella seguía sin querer mirarlo a la cara, y estaba volteada al lado contrario. El plan del muchacho seguía resonando en su cabeza tan insistentemente como la risa del Pájaro Loco, y no pensaba dar marcha atrás: respiró hondo, se armó de valor y…

**-Zelda, tengo que decirte algo-**

**-Link, por si no lo has notado, estoy tratando de dormir-** (Ups, mal comienzo, intenta algo mejor, chico rubio).

**-Estuve pensando mucho en nuestro día juntos en el Lago Hylia-**

**-Repito: quiero dormir-** (vamos Link, ¡insiste!)

**-La pasamos muy bien ese día, o por lo menos yo la pasé bien contigo, realmente disfruto de tu compañía-**

**-Oh, inmenso alivio y alegría, ahora por favor, quiero dormir… ¿te suena la palabra?-**

**-Me di cuenta de un detalle algo curioso, ¿recuerdas cuando te salvé en el árbol?-**. Ella no respondió.

**-¿Zelda, estás bien?-**. La chica se volteó para verlo cara a cara: sus ojos, aún en la oscuridad, brillaban como estrellas a pesar de la poca luz… y estaban marcados con lágrimas.

**-Lo recuerdo, ¿está bien? ¿Ya estás feliz? ¿Qué quieres saber ahora, eh?-**

**-Detesto verte así…-**

**-¿Qué?...-**

**-No vuelvas a llorar en mi presencia, a menos que sea de alegría-**

**-¡¿Y si eres tú el que me hace llorar, idiota?-**

**-¡Zelda, por Din, entiende!-**

**-¿¡Entender qué?-**.

La besó. Él la besó. Simplemente se acercó a ella, y presionó sus labios sobre los de Zelda. Entonces, ella lo separó violentamente de ella.

**-¿Qué fue…eso?-** preguntó Zelda, sin aliento, perturbada.

**-Algo que debí haberte dado hace mucho tiempo…-**

**-Eres un idiota…-**

**-Dime algo que no sepa…-**.

Y esta vez, fue turno de Zelda para besarlo a él.

**-¿Eso cuenta, Lobito?-** preguntó ella, roja. Link estaba sorprendido, pero soltó una risilla ahogada, mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

-_-**_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

* * *

><p><strong>NK<strong>: -Bendito sea el Señor, Aleluya, aleluya-

**Gatt**: -Ya son 17, que barulla, que barulla-

**NK**: -Es el último capítulo, oigo bulla, oigo bulla-

**Gatt**: -Continuaremos en poquito, será suya, será suya-

**NK**: -Esperamos que nos sigan, que no huyan, que no huyan-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -Sus escritores favoritos, y si no, ¡PUES, LA TUYA!-

(Damas y suponemos pocos caballeros, gracias de verdad, desde el fondo de nuestros corazones por todo su apoyo, comentarios, reviews, críticas… por todo. Éste es nada menos que el último capítulo de Romeo y Cenicienta, pero no se preocupen, no dejaremos las cosas así: viene la continuación, con título aún por confirmar. Mientras tanto, les deseamos lo mejor, y gracias por esperar tan pacientemente este episodio, sabemos que tardó mucho, pero es que intentamos hacerlo muy, MUY largo… Lamentablemente hubieron muchos compromisos que nos impidieron hacer todo aún más largo de lo que se supone debía ser, pero esperamos que sigan con nosotros, hasta el final. Todo bajo control, y continuará… Gracias.

PD: ¿Qué podría salir mal?)


End file.
